I'll be with you forever
by frost019
Summary: Un disparo es todo lo que se necesito para que Quinn Fabray sea valiente y reconozca que ella ama a Rachel Berry. Tiroteo. Faberry. Happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

McKingley High, un colegio que alberga a 5000 estudiantes.

Un edificio de tres pisos, dos niveles de sótanos. Un estadio completamente equipado, un anfiteatro y todas las áreas debidamente separadas.

Todo parecía normal, los estudiantes entrando, los profesores reportándose. La campana sonó a las 8am en punto dando origen a un día escolar que inicialmente se presumía cómo cualquiera.

Los atletas corriendo en el estadio, las porristas ensayando para una brutal Sue Silvester. Los estudiantes del coro practicando en el anfiteatro. Los niños del Glee Club, en sus respectivas clases, ya que su reunión para Glee iba a ser en el horario después del almuerzo.

Nada daba el indicio que ese día cambiaría la historia del prestigioso McKingley High para mal. Sentando un hito en la historia norteamericana. Eh iniciaría una discusión sobre el acoso, el uso de armas, el fácil acceso a las mismas y el cómo nunca jamás se debe llevar armas y emplearlas en una unidad escolar.

8 am

La campana sonó.

La voz casi robótica del director resonó por los parlantes, dando inicio al horario escolar. Haciendo un llamado a los alumnos en sus respectivas clases.

Trevor y Jack, estaban en su auto, en el estacionamiento, fumando hierva, alcoholizándose. Repasando el plan que funestamente habían ideado.

Había gran cantidad de acoso en McKingley High, nadie se salvaba. Atletas contra nerd. Dentro de los Nerd también había categorías. Nadie está exento.

Qué si eres muy alto, muy bajo, muy tonto, muy estudioso, gordo o flaco. Qué si perteneces a la realeza, o si eres peor que el topo que hay en los jardines.

Trevor y Jack, habían visto demasiado acoso en sus tres años de secundaria. Ellos fueron acosados, hostigados, vapuleados. Pasó el verano, y de pronto se volvieron los acosadores. La satisfacción que esperaba llegase, jamás ocurrió.

Conocen toda la cadena, fueron parte de la misma, desde el eslabón más débil, hasta el casi más fuerte.

Nunca el más fuerte. Ese puesto estaba destinado únicamente a una persona. La infame "Quinn Fabray" y su puto legado familiar. La realeza, en toda su extensión.

Trevor y Jack estaban cansados. Querían imponer su propio legado. Algo para ser recordado.

No querían sólo iniciar un tiroteo sin sentido, matando a los atletas por ser abusivos, o a los nerds por ser demasiado conformistas cómo para no reaccionar al abuso, o a los profesores, por no reaccionar ante el obvio acoso, o a todos aquellos que les hicieron daño y burla en cierto momento de sus vidas.

Ellos planearon todo meticulosamente. Iniciarían un tiroteo, crearían su propio legado.

Y todos saben que, para iniciar tu legado, el anterior debe desfallecer.

Su reinado se instauraría sobre las ruinas del legado "Fabray"

Y a la vez ejecutarían su plan tan detallado que los beneficiaría económicamente.

Ellos pensaban en ejecutar a sus objetivos fijos y también a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino, sólo por diversión. Para desvincular la atención de ellos.

"Morir en acción", y a la vez no. Ya que planeaban una vida fuera, con todos los activos que pudieran conseguir a través de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Ohio… nuevamente "Los Fabray"

Definitivamente el legado de Quinn Fabray, debe terminar abruptamente. Para que pueda iniciar el siguiente.

Trevor y Jack, mejores amigos desde que puedan recordar, disfrazados de pie a cabeza con una armadura hecha por ellos mismos de Keblar, el mismo material de los chalecos antibalas. (Es decir, una especie de Robocob, dónde dispares, no podrás herirlos). Excepto la cabeza, qué es donde llevan pasamontañas y cascos militares. Armamento, pistolas automáticas, municiones, muchas de ellas. Incluso granadas. Y manoplas con puntas de acero, por si se les ocurre tener un saco de boxeo personal.

Trevor y Jack, drogados, alcoholizados. Dispuestos a iniciar su funesto y desquiciado plan.

3, 2, 1…

El tiempo pacífico tal cómo fue conocido se resquebrajo.

Trevor y Kack, se dieron un sentido abrazo, un beso en ambas mejillas y un fuerte apretón de manos. El plan ha iniciado se dijeron ambos.

Trevor se fue al ala norte y Jack al ala sur. Bloquearon las principales salidas con candados, cadenas y explosivos. Todas no, por la falta de tiempo, y de cobertura. McKingley High era enorme.

Se ubicaron en aquellas áreas no cubiertas.

Eh inicialmente, la locura se dio rienda suelta.

…

Tanto cómo los Gleek, los atletas, profesores, y demás cuerpo estudiantil, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría.

\- Finn y Puck se encontraban en el vestuario, todavía preparándose y hablando de minucias.

\- Mike y Sam en la pista de atletismo.

\- Kurt y Artie en la cafetería. Ellos estaban llegando al aula tarde, previamente se encontraron en la cafetería y se distrajeron con algún tópico de su importancia.

\- Mercedes, Tina y Rachel, para su gran disgusto también se encontraban en la pista de atletismo, con engaños a cargo de Sue Silvester. (Ella tenía afán de robárselas al Sr Schuster, sólo con la finalidad de arruinar el Glee Club)

\- Santana y Britany en el closet del conserje cerca al vestuario de chicas, muy entretenidas.

\- Quinn en clase de literatura en el segundo piso.

…

8:15 am

La locura se dio rienda suelta con un ensordecedor sonido.

Un disparo.

El primero pasó desapercibido, los estudiantes y el personal pudieron haber pensado que se trataba de un petardo.

Pero el siguiente, y la ráfaga de los muchos siguientes, hizo que todos se alarmaran y se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

Primera llamada desde la oficina del director: "Esto no es un simulacro, estamos en un tiroteo. Repito, se trata de un tiroteo. A todos los que escuchen, traben las puertas, pónganse a salvo. Si tiene la oportunidad de salir, hágalo. Si no, póngase a salvo."

El sistema de las puertas automático, funcionó bien. Las puertas se trabaron, sólo pudiéndose abrir desde la misma oficina del director y desde adentro. Nunca desde fuera.

Trevor y Jack estaban extasiados. Los muchachos a quien dispararon en la cabeza con una precisión militar alarmante, caían cómo moscas. Estas personas desquiciadas, habían empezado el pandemonio.

1, 2, 3, 4…. 20 disparos después. Se escuchó la voz robótica y alterada de uno de los muchachos…

\- "A todos los que deseen escuchar, hoy les traigo redención y perdón, Cucú los encontrará, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. No se humille a usted mismo, jugando al héroe, porque amigo, te volaré la cabeza"

Una ráfaga de disparos.

\- "No fallo amigo, por cada disparo que has escuchado, se ha ido una persona". "No tengas temor, éste es un examen de conciencia, él o ella posiblemente se lo merecieron"

Luego de oír esto, la histeria empezó. Los disparos no cesaban. Algunas personas creyendo que podían escapar, lo intentaban. Corriendo por los pasadizos, algunos llegaban a otros anexos, la mayoría caía muerto.

Nadie sabía si se trataba de un tirador o más. Las balas se superponían, en orden que realmente asustaba. Nunca se escuchaba dos disparos juntos. Siempre uno y después de otro.

Quienes estaban en la pista de atletismo, fueron los primeros en evacuar, corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Lo único que los separaba de estar afuera era una barda de 2 metros de altura que rodeaba todo McKingley High.

Ahí en el borde se encontraron: Siete porristas, diez atletas, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel y una muy cabreada Sue Silvester.

Ella aún tenía a muchas de sus niñas adentro. (Sand bag, Tontín y Psico Quinn no se encontraban con ella en ese momento – Maldita sea – se dijo a sí misma. Qué momento más inoportuno para no hacer caso).

Las porristas originalmente tenían clases diversas. Sue en su afán de sentar un precedente a los demás profesores, planificó su clase a esa hora de la mañana… suponiendo así que todas las porristas tenían que hacerle caso.

Lamentablemente a la Unholy Trinity se le ocurrió otro plan.

Las porristas saltaron el bordillo sin problema alguno. Los atletas también. Los del Glee Club se ayudaron mutuamente para subir y escapar.

Mercedes en ese momento, no tuvo ningún problema. Es más, tanto susto, tanta adrenalina le llevó a ser muy ágil.

Todos corrieron bajo la directiva de Sue hacia el campo más cercano, unos 100 metros hacia adelante del colegio.

Desde ese punto también vieron cómo había estudiantes (muy pocos, ya que la mayoría se encontraba en clase) que con sus carros rompían las bardas de estacionamiento, a fin de escapar.

Inmediatamente empezaron a comunicarse con la policía, con sus padres, con sus similares.

La información que se manejaba era que no sabían si había un tirador o más. Que había cadenas en las puertas con candados y explosivos a presión.

Los chicos del Glee se amontonaron e hicieron control de daños… se mensajearon entre ellos para saber dónde estaba cada cuál y si estaban seguros.

\- Finn, Puck, Santana y Brittany se encontraban en el corredor que conectaba ambos vestuarios.

\- Kurt y Artie se encontraban evacuando por el área de carga de la cocina de la cafetería junto a empleados y a otros chicos que también llegaban tarde a clases.

\- Santana mensajeo que Quinn debería encontrarse en el segundo piso en salón de literatura. Nadie podía comunicarse con ella. Con el caos había perdido su celular.

Por media hora no se escucho nada en el colegio. Cosa que alarmaba mucho más a todos. Porque se presumía que también el o los atacantes podían llevar armas blancas. Con lo que aumentaba la tortura.

Los padres llegaban muy ansiosos por sus muchachos. La policía, ambulancia habían llegado. Estaban esperando a la unidad táctica Swat.

Los padres del Glee Club se encontraron con sus pequeños, en diferentes estados de llanto, de necesidad de cobijo.

\- Papá, no han podido salir todos, no tenemos noticias – decía Rachel a su papá Leroy.

\- ¿Quién falta?

\- Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany y Quinn.

Kurt y Artie venían corriendo del ala oeste con muchas personas más.

El Glee Club se abrazaron, luego sus padres.

La policía empezó a fijar un perímetro.

Shelby también llego, y abrazó con locura a Rachel. Negándose a dejarla ir muy lejos.

Tanto los padres cómo los chicos se encontraban juntos.

Algunos profesores y el Sr Schuster venían saliendo también ayudados y escoltados por policías.

Más disparos se oyeron del interior, alterando a todos.

…

En el interior.

9am

Se escuchó nuevamente aquella voz robótica que tanto terror causó antes.

\- "Estoy siendo muy amable, pero amigos, no están colaborando."

Observando que la oficina de Figging estaba abierta. Jack entró y sin usar su sistema de comunicación, usó el del director para que los estudiantes entiendan que ellos no tenían el control.

\- "Ahora, en una oferta de buena fé (aún con la voz robótica) liberaré las puertas del anfiteatro, el vestuario, el estadio para que ustedes se vallan"

Lo hizo, había muy pocos estudiantes que corrieron en todas las direcciones. Trevor acribilló a varios.

Los que pudieron escapar, corrían hacia los policías cubiertos de sangre y con diferentes grados de heridas.

\- "Amigos, no entienden, que YO tengo el control. Sólo quiero que colaboren. Elíjanse a ustedes mismos".

Jack desbloqueó todas las puertas internas de los salones. Ahora si en caso de que los estudiantes o profesores pudieran bloquearlas sería muy fácil de patearlas o dispararlas y partirlas. El bloqueo había caído.

Esta vez casi no salió ningún estudiante.

\- "Vamos a jugar Cucú dice". "Cucú dice que quiero a éstas cinco personas, o desataré el infierno sobre ustedes"

"Elíjanse a ustedes mismos. Es hora de probar cuán buena cara de poquer decidís jugar"

"Quiero a estas cinco personas: Vania Williams, Jhon Jones, Daniel Miller, David Smith y Quinn Fabray"

"Iré a por ustedes, si lo encuentro en una sala con ustedes, los liquidaré a todos. Sí lo encuentro en una sala con ustedes y deciden entregarme a esa persona, pensaré si los dejo vivir"

"Sí deciden creerme y jugar con su suerte. Uno para con su vida, ya depende de ustedes y qué tan bueno es el azar."

"Elijan contrariarme y no la contarán".

Los estudiantes y el personal que quedaba se miraban entre ellos… No podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar.

Este sociópata estaba eligiendo personas y que el resto viviría. ¿Qué pasaría con aquellas personas?

Los seleccionados no eran todos acosadores cómo se pensó en un momento.

\- Vania era jugadora de Ajedrés, muy sociable y dulce.

\- Jhon era gay abiertamente, muy comprometido al apoyo de la sociedad LGTB. Muy buena gente.

\- Daniel era un capullo, un jugador que torturaba y despreciaba a los demás tanto por su riqueza, cómo por la capacidad de respirar, cerca a él.

\- David era un estudiante de primer año, no estaba en ningún grupo. Era su primer día en la secundaria. No había hecho ni amigos, ni enemigos. Tenía la altura de Rachel y una gran timidez.

\- Quinn, estaba en proceso de reformarse. Había renunciado a las porristas para gran disgusto de Sue. Tenía un gran interés sobre una pequeña diva compañera suya.

Los cinco estudiantes seleccionados, no tenían nada en común. No formaban parte de un grupo en común. Nadie entendía porqué estas cinco personas.

Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany y Quinn escucharon esta alerta.

Santana y el grupo llegaron al segundo piso. Esperaron el sonido de un disparo y reventaron la ventana del baño. Se lanzaron desde ahí. Finn se quebró el brazo y Santana se torció el tobillo. Brittany con una agilidad digna de admirarse aterrizó sin aspavientos. Puck siendo el duro del grupo, cayó torpemente, se golpeó todo, pero no se fracturó nada.

Corrieron hacia el campo de fútbol y desde ahí a través de una verja abierta, la policía los ayudó a escapar.

Quinn estaba en el aula de literatura, bloqueada por profesores y estudiantes. Ellos voltearon a verla y Quinn sólo pudo sentir miedo puro.

Estas personas la miraban y evaluaban si entregarla cómo carne de cañón o protegerla. Incluso los profesores.

El aula dónde estaba Vania decidieron entregarla. Jack la apartó en un aula vacía y la encerró ahí. Él dejó escapar a todos ahí. Ellos con mucha culpa y miedo también, corrieron a la salida.

El aula dónde estaba Jhon lo entregaron también. Trevor apartó a Jhon en un aula vacía, le pegó en la nuca con la cacha de la pistola, noqueándolo y lo encerró para después. Él mató a todos en esa habitación.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Daniel y el aula dónde estaba.

Los estudiantes empezaron a mensajearse y se dieron cuenta que no había garantía alguna. Se dieron cuenta que debe haber dos o más atacantes.

La voz resonó nuevamente: "Amigos gracias por su colaboración, sólo nos queda David Smith y Quinn Fabray. Háganse un favor, ustedes mismos y entréguenlos." "Elíjanse, elijan su vida".

Afuera, los estudiantes y personal que pudieron escapar, se contaban mutuamente y a la policía sobre la situación.

Los chicos del Glee Club oían aterrados que una caza de personas había comenzado.

Los padres de Santana la retuvieron de ingresar. Así con todas las peleas que tenían con Quinn, ellas eran hermanas a muerte. Lo mismo para con Brittany. Incluso le pidieron a los policías que las esposaran para que no volvieran a ingresar. Todos los padres del Glee Club miraron a sus hijos y los sostuvieron fuertemente.

Ellos tenían un gran vínculo. Algunos de ellos a prueba de muerte. Y no querían saber cuál era con cuál.

No había garantía de nada, los disparos seguían oyéndose.

Rachel miró con pesar hacia el colegio. Tenía mucho miedo por Quinn. Sus tres padres la sostuvieron. Ella no se iría a ningún lado.

La madre de Quinn y su hermana, estallaron en lágrimas. Incluso su padre se puso a pelear con un policía para que hiciera algo.

Ellos estaban divorciados y Russell sabía que Quinn lo odiaba, pero eso no descartaba que ella era su bebé.

El primer intento de la policía por ingresar, terminó mal, con una explosión. Salieron cinco personas heridas y una baja policial lamentablemente.

Con todos los chicos alrededor, la policía recaudó la siguiente información:

\- Disparos en el ala norte y sur… se presupone entonces dos tiradores o más.

\- Explosivos dispersos de manera aleatoria en las puertas.

\- Cadenas y candados en el resto de las puertas.

\- Toma de rehenes y caza de personas y/u objetivos.

\- Se tomó información de los cinco estudiantes, y no encontraron algo común que los una.

\- El o los tiradores estaban dispuestos a morir.

\- No había comunicación con él o los tirador(es).


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Quinn

Desde el primer disparo, Quinn pensó en Rachel. (Ella debería estar en clase de español. Eso estaba en el tercer piso, y ella estaba en el segundo.)

Ella trató de correr y buscarla. Pero un estudiante la atrapó antes de llegar al picaporte. La alarma sonó y la profesora gritó que todos se refugiaran en la parte de atrás, agachados y contra la pared. Lejos de las ventanas y de la vista de la puerta.

Entre el forcejeo, a Quinn se le había caído el celular y éste fue pateado sin querer por el estudiante que la atrapó hacia afuera.

Veinte estudiantes y una profesora todos escuchando el incesante tiroteo.

Ella sin saber quién estaba a salvo, herido o muerto. Una verdadera tortura.

Por más de una hora trató de salir y siempre fue reducida. Escuchó el tiroteo todo ese tiempo.

La razón por la que fue retenida fue por su propia seguridad y la de las demás. Talvez ella al salir vaya a guiar sin querer o alertar al o los tiradores hacia ellos.

Después de que el bloqueo cayera, su corazón se apretó más. Lo único que la distanciaba del tirador ahora era una puerta de roble con una endeble barricada. Y ¿Rachel?

Oyó las peticiones, advertencias y sentencias del tirador a través de la voz robótica.

Escuchó su nombre.

Y vio cómo los estudiantes voltearon a verla.

Sintió miedo puro.

Escuchó también que ya habían capturado a tres de cinco. No sabía si los habían matado o no. Los chicos se comunicaban por mensaje y decían que el tirador liberó un aula. Y que mató a todos de otra dónde estaban los muchachos que ellos querían.

No saber lo que iba a pasar era lo que más le angustiaba. Miraba a estas personas y ellos a ella.

Empezaron los murmullos.

\- Deberíamos entregarla – decía Paolo.

\- No, la matarán – decía Luisa.

\- Nos mataran a todos, si saben que está con nosotros – decía Ignacio.

\- No, nos van a liberar – más positiva Eugenia.

\- Ella es posiblemente la última, la matarán y a nosotros con ella por ver el rostro del tirador – decía Julio.

\- La entregaremos y no le veremos el rostro, hay que jugársela, no queda otra – decía Felipe.

\- Es una porrista de Sue, gente como ella inspiró al tirador. Hay que dársela cómo regalo – esto último lo susurraron tres estudiantes mirándola.

\- Ella cambió, no es más una bravucona – decía Kelly.

\- A quién le importa si cambió. El tirador la quiere. La cambiaría por mi vida, mil veces – sentenciaba Darren.

\- Shhh Shhh – decía la profesora con ademanes – Quinn, eres un gran riesgo en este momento. ¿Vale tu vida por la de 20 personas? Posiblemente sí y no. Pero en este momento eres un gran riesgo para todos. – decía con pena la profesora – No puedo tomar la decisión por todos. Pero te pido que te vallas. Y cerraremos después de ti y esperaremos lo mejor. Es el único chance que tendremos realmente de estar y permanecer vivos.

\- Lo siento mucho pequeña – continuó con lágrimas la profesora – pero si te quedas aquí el tirador seguirá buscando y nos matará a todos. Te ruego que te vallas y que me perdones, pero sólo estoy tratando de proteger a la mayoría.

\- ¿Me enviarás así sin más? – preguntó Quinn muy vulnerable.

\- Quinn. Yo te apoyo, pero no voy a cambiar mi vida por la tuya – dijo Felix – el tirador, ha atrapado a estas personas, tiene a tres chicos. Lo único que sé, es que aún no los ha matado. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Quinn estaba que temblaba de pies a cabeza, de miedo y de ira, ahí frente a ella, personas que sólo querían sobrevivir. No podía culparlos, talvez a algunos sí. A aquellos que le dijeron "vete al infierno".

Pero también entendía que, si salía, podía encontrar a Rachel (¿Eso no la pondría en mayor riesgo? Se aseguraría que Rach estuviera segura.)

\- ¿Quinn?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Encuentra a mi hermana Vania por favor, te lo ruego. Este psicópata la tiene – dijo entre llanto Joel – ella es muy pequeña, ella no ha hecho daño a nadie. Por favor.

\- Si está en mis manos haré algo.

\- Muchas gracias y lamento que te echemos, en verdad.

\- Yo no, te lo mereces – dijo Paul

\- Cállate no seas capullo, no ves que va a morir, no te metas con los muertos – dijo Kile

\- Mierda, infelices – dijo con rabia Quinn – no soy peor que nadie, ni mejor que nadie. Sólo soy yo viviendo mi vida con errores y aciertos. Cobardes que no pueden pelear por uno mismo.

\- Voy a hacerles un regalo, malditos perdedores, que es luchar por mi vida, para que ustedes tengan la suya. – Quinn se obligó a tranquilizarse, sólo en situaciones así, se conoce a las personas se decía a sí misma – voy a gritar, cuándo tenga la atención del tirador, y eso significará que tendrán un chance para correr o hacer algo.

\- Bueno, listo entonces, lárgate - dijo Francis antes de abrir la puerta lo más silencioso posible.

\- Que no seas cabrón – susurró Mia.

Quinn se paró para irse, todavía temblando, pero Mia le apretó la mano y le alcanzó una cuchilla (de su hermano dijo que era) antes de que se fuera.

Ella salió. Y el aula se cerró al instante. Volviendo a tapiar el salón.

\- No lo tapies hasta arriba, que el tirador crea que es un aula vacía. Sólo así tendrán una oportunidad – susurró Quinn

La profesora le hizo caso y los alumnos se colmaron en la parte de atrás. Sólo esperando.

Quinn se vio a sí misma parada en el corredor, escuchando disparos.

Rachel estaría posiblemente en el tercer piso. Ahí sería su primera PARADA.

Quinn se dirigió al tercer piso con mucha aprehensión, sin zapatos para no hacer ruido. En su camino veía chicos dentro de las aulas y la miraban como si fuera una demente.

¿Quién sale en medio de un tiroteo a buscar a una persona?

Sólo una persona enamorada.

Y Quinn sabía que le importaba mucho Rachel, eso nomás. Tanto como a su vida. No podía imaginarla herida. Aún estaba en negación evidentemente.

Quinn subió las escaleras.

En cada disparo, trataba de abrir una puerta o susurrar "Rachel".

Ya en medio camino, registró el baño del primer tercio.

Estaba por seguir caminando cuándo una mano la jaló hacia dentro de un aula y le tapó la boca.

\- Estás loca, tenías que ser tú – decía Damián

\- Es Quinn Fabray – decía Samanta

\- Entreguémosla, cambiémosla por nosotros – decía Luz

\- El tirador nos matará a todos – decía Daniel

\- ¿Han visto a Rachel Berry? – obviamente Quinn

\- Está afuera – susurró Ken, sin saber porqué Quinn preguntaba por su némesis.

\- Perdedores escúchenme, voy a gritar, cuándo tenga la atención del tirador, eso significará que tendrán un chance para correr o hacer algo. Esa será su oportunidad – Repitió el trato acordado con el segundo piso.

Quinn entendió que, provocándolos, ellos lo asimilaban más rápido. (Por eso ella los llamó perdedores. Quinn tenía demasiada prisa por encontrar a Rachel).

Ante los ojos de todos. Quinn ya no torturaba a Rachel Berry. No sabían el cambio interno que había logrado durante el verano.

Quinn se veía otra vez en la misma situación anteriormente vivida. En un arranque de decisión, se liberó y se fue al pasadizo. Hubo cierto forcejeo y ella cayó al suelo con un gran golpe en la nariz, que produjo mucha sangre.

Se quejó y maldijo entre susurros.

El aula cerró de golpe.

Los disparos todavía se filtraban entre las paredes.

Si ella decidía creerle a este chico. Rachel estaba a salvo, eso era bueno.

Ahora se miraba y a la situación: ella sangrando en medio del pasillo del tercer piso. La salida más cercana que se le ocurría era por el vestuario del primer piso. Había pasajes y anexos que Sue usaba para espiar y aterrorizar al personal y a sus porristas.

Ahí había una salida.

Sólo tenía que llegar a ella.

Ella seguía sangrando, entonces decidió ir al baño del segundo tercio, para controlar la hemorragia, no podía ir por ahí sin más, dejando un rastro muy distinguible que el tirador pudiera seguir.

Abrió apenas el caño a cuenta gotas y escuchó un gemido del tercer cubículo del baño. Se encogió ante eso y pensó si debería correr o tomar el chance.

¿Acaso era una trampa del tirador?

Tan autodestructiva como era ella misma, pensó que, si fuera Rachel, ella iría sin dudarlo.

Y lo hizo, tomó un gran suspiro y abrió el cubículo de sopetón. Encontrándose a un muchacho con lentes encogido sobre el wáter, muy pequeño. Cómo Rachel.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, le tapó la boca y lo abrazó muy fuerte. El muchacho dio poca pelea al darse cuenta que era Quinn Fabray.

¿Quién no conoce a Quinn, después de todo?

Se calmó lo suficiente para decir "Soy David Smith, por favor no me entregues, te lo suplico".

Quinn vio a este muchacho temblando de pies a cabeza, estaba aterrorizado, igual que ella y hasta más posiblemente. Se parecía tanto a Rachel.

Si fuera ella – pensó Quinn – "Haría lo que fuera por ella"

Ella decidió ayudarlo, por su parecido a Rachel.

Quinn se agachó en una esquina con David, temblando ambos y le dijo:

\- David, tú y yo, el tirador ese, nos ha elegido por algo. – David lo miró con grandes ojos, como pensando me va a entregar – No te voy a entregar David, tranquilízate porque tu corazón está como loco. Cálmate, voy a ayudarte, iremos al primer piso, a los vestuarios…

\- No, no por favor – David interrumpió abiertamente.

\- David, hay una salida, confía en mí. Por favor. En los vestuarios, el camerín que dice "Newman" lo voy a abrir, votaremos todo lo que tenga y hay un túnel que te lleva al campo de futbol, a partir de ahí correremos. ¿Ok?

\- ¿Y si no llegamos?

\- Vamos a llegar. Si yo no puedo. Lo distraeré y tú lo harás.

David dudaba mucho y eso se evidenciaba en sus ojos.

\- David prométeme qué lo harás.

\- Lo prometo Quinn – dijo aun temblando

\- Lo haremos, está bien. Con fé. – finalizó Quinn y se sacó su collar con cruz del cuello y se lo puso a David. – Para que te proteja – finalizó Quinn.

Quinn lo cargó en su espalda estilo "Piggy back". David estaba tan nervioso, que se podía tropezar con sus propios pies.

Llegaron al primer piso entre sonidos de disparos. De ahí todo tuvo un giro realmente aterrador.

…..

9.30 am

Los disparos no se detenían.

El equipo Swat había llegado. Sue les indicó que por el campo de futbol y él vestuario podían entrar.

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Y Sue se puso seria, no sabía si el espionaje a través de antiguos corredores se consideraba un crimen.

Ellos se disponían a entrar, cuándo vieron que una figura venía corriendo hacia ellos. Desenfundaron armas, la rastrillaron, apuntaron….

…..

El tirador se encontró a Quinn y a David.

Quinn puso a David al frente de ella y le gritó que corra.

Jack les disparó y la bala impactó a Quinn por la espalda en el hombro, cayendo hacia adelante.

David se volteó a verla y ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas que siga corriendo.

Él con mucho miedo siguió. Esta era su única oportunidad.

Los alumnos del segundo piso y del tercero, de las aulas dónde había estado Quinn, cuándo oyeron su grito, salieron según lo acordado con Quinn.

Muchos estudiantes corriendo en varias direcciones. Uno de ellos golpeó a Jack haciéndolo girar y caer al suelo, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que puedan escapar.

David les gritó que lo siguieran y muchos de ellos por una extraña razón lo hicieron, directo al casillero "Newman" y luego al campo de fútbol.

…..

El equipo Swat vieron incrédulos a un muchacho pequeño correr hacia ellos sin zapatos, y detrás de ellos, muchos estudiantes y también profesores.

Los evacuaron con seguridad a todos.

El papá de David lo alcanzó a ver entre la muchedumbre y lo cogió con fuerza. Ambos lloraron. David se deshizo en lágrimas, contando entre sollozos que Quinn Fabray lo había salvado y a todos esos estudiantes también. Posiblemente unas treinta personas.

Tanto la policía cómo el equipo Swat y los integrantes y padres del Glee Club escucharon el relato de un tembloroso David Smith.

Rachel se dio cuenta que la cruz que tenía David en el cuello era de Quinn. Y su corazón se llenó de preocupación al saber que aún estaba adentro.

…..

En la actualidad, dentro del colegio.

9.40 am

Jack se levantó, dejó su arma en el suelo y cogió del cuello de la solapa de la infame "Quinn Fabray". La reincorporó y usó a Quinn cómo su saco de boxeo personal, sin importarle que se trataba de una chica, la golpeó con las manoplas, en la cara, las costillas, con patadas. Con toda la rabia que tenía encima.

Quinn se desmayó en algún punto de esa tremenda golpiza.

Lo último que vio fue al segundo tirador totalmente disfrazado, tratando de detener al primero, para que no la mate a golpes.

En su pensamiento, lo único que agradeció fue dos cosas.

La primera, que su padre le halla enseñado a aguantar palizas. Tan mal cómo suena, Russell se ensañó con Quinn cómo su "hija perfecta". Cada error que ella tenía, lo solucionaba con palizas.

De ahí, el origen del divorcio.

Lo segundo y más importante; es que Rachel no sufriera eso. Imaginó que Rachel estaba posiblemente en un abrazo con sus padres o con sus amigos. Algo muy mullido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

9:50 am

Mientras Jack y Trevor arrastraban a Quinn o lo que quedaba de ella, al salón dónde estaban los tres restantes, unos estudiantes aprovecharon en salir. Algunos de ellos fueron abatidos por un muy cabreado Jack.

Swat ingresó por el casillero que dijo Sue, y empezó a liberar pequeñas áreas dónde estudiantes y maestros estaban en aulas paralizados por el miedo. Realizaron la evacuación entre sonidos de disparos.

Jack y Trevor seguían el evento por sus celulares. Sabían que estaban en las noticias.

Jack caminaba como león enjaulado de arriba abajo… en el salón, Vania en una esquina llorando, y en la otra Jhon y Daniel sentados susurrando entre sí y Quinn tirada en el suelo.

Jack tuvo un ataque de ira y golpeó a los dos muchachos con la cacha de la pistola. Abriéndole la frente a uno y el labio a otro. Los golpeó hasta que se desmayaron.

Teniendo a los tres desmayados en el suelo (Jhon, Daniel y Quinn), Trevor dejó ir a Vania en dirección opuesta al Swat a fin de causar una distracción y ganar un poco más de tiempo.

Trevor le recordó que tenían la información que necesitaban de ellos, las huellas dactilares, todas las claves de tarjetas y datos importantes. Excepto de Quinn, ya que se había desmayado antes de siquiera preguntarle algo o de revelarle los datos que querían.

Ellos hicieron las transacciones necesarias vía celular a una cuenta de un tercero.

En las puertas laterales sonaron algunas explosiones.

Jack masacró más el cuerpo de Quinn con patadas y le disparó en el estómago. Realmente le tenía demasiada ira. (Era tanta su ira que no notó que la bala impactó en "cierta cuchilla de acero dada a Quinn", modificando su trayectoria"). Trevor lo tuvo que sacar a rastras de ahí, recordarle que la necesitaban viva, que todavía podían interceptar a Quinn después, si es que la necesitaban. Pero ahora tenían que seguir con el plan.

Ambos fueron a la otra aula dónde tenían a dos muchachos aislados de semejante contextura, se quitaron la ropa, intercambiaron de ropa y les dispararon en la cabeza a modo de que pareciese un suicidio.

Ellos fueron a otro salón y fingieron ser unos estudiantes más que salían y gritaban con pánico ante la llegada del equipo Swat.

Estas dos personas desquiciadas lograron escapar, entre la masa de alumnos y el caos inminente.

Ante las explosiones y un incendio propagándose en los laboratorios de Química y Física, el equipo Swat y policía lucharon por evacuar cuántas más personas pudieran. Veían chicos tirados en el suelo, comprobaban sus signos vitales y se lamentaban porque esta matanza sin sentido hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar.

A medida que iban avanzando, iban encontrando a varios estudiantes con alarmantes heridas.

En el aula de Computación encontraron a Jhon, Daniel y Quinn desmayados.

Encontraron a los supuestos tiradores muertos en medio del incendio en los laboratorios. Disfraz y armamento con ellos. Los arrastraron hacia afuera, por más que estuvieran muertos.

Swat una vez que evacuó a todos, dio por finalizada la situación. Los bomberos hicieron su labor. La policía se hizo cargo y empezaron a desfilar las ambulancias.

Los muchachos salían en diferente estado de estupor, a veces caminando por ellos mismos, otras ayudados por un segundo y hasta un tercero. Y otros como Quinn en camilla.

A aquellos heridos que no eran de mucha gravedad los evacuaban al campo de futbol. Ahí había ayuda médica disponible para heridas de menor gravedad. Y esto se dispuso así por la gran cantidad de estudiantes y personal heridos.

Y a aquellos de suma gravedad, directo al hospital.

Quinn al inicio del día escolar vestía un vestido "amarillo patito"… al final de esta locura (o lo que ellos consideraban fuera el final) Quinn salió en una camilla, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una casaca de un poli para mayor privacidad, su vestido estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre. Y sus pies descalzos heridos con una pulsera en el pie derecho.

Verán, Rachel hace un par de días, le regaló una pulsera hecha por ella misma a Quinn y a todos los el Glee Club cómo ofrenda de amistad.

Quinn secretamente deseaba que fuera a más. Pero todavía estaba en una enorme negación. Sin embargo, desde que vio esa pulsera roja y los ojos de "su Rachel" brillar, le fascinó esa reacción. Pero cómo dije, todavía estaba en enorme negación.

Ella decidió llevarla y usarla todos los días, eso la hacía sentir más cerca, pero en el tobillo. Así su supuesta reputación todavía estaría en el limbo y no en el primer piso o sótano, hasta que ella pudiera dar el gran salto.

La reputación era tan importante para ella porqué así podría cuidar de Rachel, se dijo a sí misma. Tratando de convencerse.

Cuando salió, los padres se vieron conmovidos, porque una niña termine en una camilla con mucha sangre encima de ella. Frannie y su madre no pudieron reconocerla. Pero Rachel sí, al ver la pulsera.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó desesperada y tratando de safarse del enorme abrazo de oso de sus padres.

La hermana y mamá giraron ante esto y se dieron con la súbita realización de que era ella, su bebé, en una camilla y de manera sumamente vulnerable. Ambas la reconocieron también por la pulsera que Quinn rehusaba a quitarse, incluso en la ducha y en las actividades familiares.

Los paramédicos corrían frenéticos a la ambulancia con Quinn por la gravedad de sus heridas sin mencionar que su rostro estaba irreconocible, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la ambulancia se fue presurosa.

Los miembros y padres del Glee Club se fueron al hospital con sus muchachos y niñas.

Cinco hospitales fueron los que estuvieron disponibles para ayudarlos.

En el "Hospital Memorial", fue dónde coincidieron Finn (Con un hombro dislocado y fractura del brazo derecho), Santana (Un descarte de fractura del tobillo) y Quinn (Múltiple heridas productos de la paliza, dos heridas, una, producto de una bala en el estómago y la otra en el hombro derecho.

En la sala de espera se encontraron los miembros del Glee club y sus padres, con una muy cabreada Sue Silvester (por permitir que su principal exporrista esté en esta situación y por la vigilancia policiaca que le habían puesto al conocer la "entrada Newman" cómo le llamaron).

Y también otros padres más, por sus propios muchachos.

Finn y Santana tenían un cuarto juntos. Uno al lado del otro para que descansen. Finn resultó con el hombro dislocado y brazo fracturado. Él médico le puso una férula y cuándo él se durmió, Santana dibujó en él un bebé gigante lloriqueando con el nombre de "Finny boy".

Santana sólo tuvo un esguince. Finn le devolvió el favor escribiendo en las bendas sobre el tobillo "Aquí Lesb".

La verdad que, aunque les parezca chocante que ambos sean amigos y lo niegan públicamente. Lo más chocante es que Finn sepa quién es "Aquiles" y que la apoye completamente.

A Santana secretamente le gustó el nombre, porque secretamente le daba la confianza para bromear con Britany acerca de ellas.

En la sala de espera, la espera irónicamente, desesperaba. Algunos padres se llevaron a sus niños y niñas a la seguridad de sus hogares, prometiendo volver mañana para enterarse de la situación y estar juntos y reaccionar juntos cómo grupo. Ellos eran una familia, aunque lo nieguen, si se les pregunta. Una familia disfuncional, pero familia, al fin y al cabo.

Sólo quedaron Brittany, Puck, Sam y Rachel. Ella se negó a irse sin saber cómo estaba Quinn. Su padre Leroy era doctor en ese hospital, así que lo único que pudo hacer es adelantar su turno de esa noche para quedarse con su hija y hacer todo lo posible para con Quinn.

Su hija la mencionaba mucho, ya no con el temor de antes sino con algo más que todavía no podía asegurar pero que le inspiraba algo bueno y bonito.

Su hija era feliz, y esto lo logró el Glee club y Quinn así que haría todo lo posible para protegerlos. Ellos ya eran su familia también.

…

Quinn

Desde que ella llegó al hospital, fue directo a Quirófano. Una junta de doce médicos trabajó sobre ella…

En la sala de espera: Puck, Sam, Rachel, Sue, Mercedes, Frannie, Judy y Russell.

Willian estaba ingresado en otro cuarto, le habían disparado en la nalga derecha, así que vulgarmente se podía decir que le "habían roto el poto". No de la manera que imaginó.

Russell parecía estar preocupado por su hija, pudo haber sido un deficiente y mal padre y un ausente y tramposo marido. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Quinn era su hija.

Leroy salió a las tres horas de operación para informar al grupo y dijo: "Cuándo Quinn llegó al hospital tenía un pulmón colapsado, un traumatismo grave en la cabeza, tres costillas rotas, múltiples contusiones faciales y corporales, brazo izquierdo roto, la pierna derecha rota. Herida de bala en el estómago que desvió su trayectoria hacia ningún órgano, saliendo limpiamente, pero ocasionando una gran hemorragia. Herida de bala en el hombro derecho, es la más preocupante por su cercanía hacia el corazón, que es muy especial por decir lo menos."

Los estudiantes y padres se miraron entre sí no comprendiendo algo todavía y fue Rachel la que preguntó.

\- Papá ¿A Quinn le dispararon, eso dijo el poli, porqué tiene tantas fracturas?

A Leroy se le rompió el corazón al mirar a su hija, sus declaraciones le harían daño, estaba consciente.

\- Por la paliza brutal a la que fue sometida. Ellos no sólo le dispararon, también la usaron cómo saco de box.

Se oyó un jadeo múltiple y sollozos. Frannie fue la que reaccionó primero.

\- ¿Pero va a estar bien, verdad? Tiene que estar bien, es mi pequeña hermana, mi "leoncito Quinn"

Leroy respondió – "Haré todo lo que pueda pequeña, te lo prometo."

Judy y Russell se pusieron a discutir. Así fue cómo ellos se enteraron que Russell maltrataba a Quinn. Y Sue lo botó de la sala entre fuertes declaraciones y petitorios acerca de que lo iban a denunciar por todo lo sufrido anteriormente en la casa.

Los ánimos escalaron rápidamente e intervino las enfermeras y seguridad, expulsando a Judy, Russell y Sue.

Leroy regresó a quirófano.

Santana que por ese entonces había despertado fue cojeando hacia Rachel y para sorpresa de todos le dio un sentido abrazo junto a Brittany. Finn también se unió a los chicos en la espera.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Rachel entre sollozos

La respuesta de Santana fue simple.

\- Porque Quinn no lo querría de otra forma. No quisiera que estuvieras sola.

Desde ahí, Rachel se quedó junto al dúo de la Unholy Trinity el resto de la noche. No cuestionó el por qué de la respuesta de Quinn, pero dio gracias porque ese simple detalle calentó su corazón.

Una hora después, llamaron donantes de sangre, fue Sam, Rachel y Puck.

Los muchachos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron, había demasiado por delante.

Santana obligo a Rachel a comer, diciéndole que haría llorar a Brittany y si hacía eso, tendría un cupo a Lima High Adyacent. Rachel respondió suavemente.

\- Tú papá es cirujano y vives cerca a Quinn.

Sin embargo, comió a regañadientes cuándo Brittany se lo ordenó.

Después de doce largas horas más, ya entrada la madrugada Leroy salió exhausto para decirles que la operación había acabado. Quinn había aguantado demostrando "su ser más terco".

Ellos esperaban que pudiera evolucionar en las próximas horas y que la visita más urgente, registrada sólo para familiares pueda ser en la tarde del día que ya se avecinaba.

Los muchachos se retiraron a regañadientes por sus padres a sus casas para cambiarse, dormir, comer.

Rachel se fue, sólo después de que Frannie le dijera que tenía que hacerlo si quería ver a Quinn.

Trevor y Jack en una esquina observaban el intercambio. Jack seguía renuente a irse, pero Trevor lo obligó alegando que no podían levantar sospechas ya que también había presencia policiaca.

"Un sospechoso siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen"

Los policías aún no se tragaban que los dos chicos se suicidaran a enfrentar a la fuerza policiaca o a causar aún más daños. Y eso que explosivos había una gran cantidad. Algo no cuadraba.

…

183 muertos

Casi el doble de heridos.

Daño estructural en área de laboratorio de Física y Química, así cómo también en el lado sur del colegio.

Después de calmar a los chicos.

Cruzarían las listas de estudiantes, personal, heridos, muertos… buscando encontrar un patrón.

Sólo tenían el registro de las cámaras de seguridad secundario en el momento en que Figgings evacuaba y los dos sospechosos entraban para borrar el registro oficial. (Figgings creyendo que Sue tenía el ingreso a las cámaras, instaló un sistema secreto. Y se dio cuenta que la clave "1334" no es del todo "woah". Y Sue si tenía acceso)

Cinco muchachos que no tenían nada en común pero que eran el objetivo de los tiradores.

\- Vania Williams, jugadora de Ajedrés, muy sociable y dulce.

\- Jhon Jones, gay abiertamente, muy comprometido al apoyo de la sociedad LGTB. Muy buena gente.

\- Daniel Miller, un capullo, un jugador que torturaba y despreciaba a los demás tanto por su riqueza, cómo por la capacidad de respirar, cerca de él.

\- David Smith, un estudiante de primer año, no estaba en ningún grupo. Era su primer día en la secundaria. No había hecho ni amigos, ni enemigos. Tenía la altura de Rachel y una gran timidez.

\- Quinn Fabray, estaba en proceso de reformarse. Había renunciado a las porristas para gran disgusto de Sue.

Fueron capturados y sin embargo están vivos. ¿Entonces cuál era el objetivo de los tiradores?

Quinn Fabray pudiendo escapar no lo hizo, ¿Por qué?

¿Los dos sospechosos eran realmente los culpables?

\- Kevin Louis, un atleta, aspirante a una beca deportiva para una universidad prestigiosa.

\- Jona Alexander, un chico católico, voluntario en el centro de mascotas.

Eran realmente sujetos que no encajaban en el perfil.

La policía empezaría los interrogatorios ni bien supieran por dónde comenzar.

Había estudiantes que habían interactuado con los sospechosos. Habría entonces alguno que le pueda reconocer la voz.

…

Rachel, fiel a su palabra, se fue a casa, se bañó, cambió, comió a regañadientes del dúo de la Unholy Trinity. Quienes sorprendieron a Hiram gratamente, por tener tanto cuidado con su bebé. Él sabía de su historia y se dijo que tenía que ser abordado en algún punto, pero no ahora. Ahora su bebé era lo importante.

Llegaron en el auto de Brittany al hospital. Santana cojeaba y llegó con muletas. Ahí se encontraron a Finn en su cabestrillo. Sam le había dibujado un balón al "bebé llorón" de Santana. A Finn le gustaba el dibujo. Realmente eran una familia, también estaba Puck, el resto de los chicos llegaría en la tarde.

Algunos de sus papás no querían que salieran de la casa por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Ellos estaban en la sala de espera del tercer piso y es ahí donde se encontraron con Frannie y Judy.

Quinn estaba en el cuarto 305 con escolta policiaca.

Y los doctores tenían en la actualidad problema con la paciente. Ni bien Quinn despertó preguntó por Rachel, y cómo nadie sabía quien era Rachel, ella empezó a gritarles y amenazó con levantarse, a lo que el temor de los médicos a que los puntos se movieran.

Tanto era el volumen de su voz y lo ininteligible de lo que decía que alertó al grupo de chicos de Glee y familia Fabray.

Leroy salió a verlos y explicarles la situación antes de que su hija fuera todo "Barbara Streisand" sobre él y el grupo de doctores y enfermeras a cargo de Quinn y también para tranquilidad de los otros pacientes.

Con un ademán de sus manos calmó a Judy que ya tenía lágrimas sobre sus ojos.

\- Quinn está despierta obviamente, está pidiendo por Rachel y se está exaltando y no podemos tener eso por la reciente operación, pero tampoco vamos a sedarla porque queremos ver su desarrollo. El traumatismo en la cabeza todavía es un hecho que nos preocupa. Así que lo siento Judy, pero Rachel tienes que entrar, 5 minutos pequeña. Pero antes tienes que tomar algunas previsiones, por lo estéril de la habitación – dijo Leroy.

Judy asintió y le dio un sentido apretón de manos a Rachel. Ella se vistió con bata, tapabocas, guantes, toca y entró.

Su papá le había advertido en el camino, de las lesiones de Quinn. Sin embargo el verlas tan cerca le hizo estremecer el corazón, le dio un apretón tan significativo que se llevó la mano al pecho.

El rostro de Quinn era un poema abstracto. Muy hermoso, si sabía dónde iba cada parte. Es decir, estaba hinchado, moreteado, cocido, pero aun así para Rachel era "la chica más hermosa que ha conocido y mucho más que eso"

Nota:

\- Hola .mendez muchas gracias por tu comentario... espero saber más.

\- Es mi historia, espero que valla bien y que disfruten de leerla tanto cómo yo en hacerla.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Quinn seguía muy alterada y haciendo el amague de levantarse hasta que vio a Rachel, entonces ella se quedó tranquila.

No quería que Rachel la viera así, porque probablemente ella creía debía estar desfigurada en ese punto (más no era así). Ella tenía los ojos tan hinchados que su visión estaba comprometida y reducida a apenas una imagen borrosa y parcial de su objetivo. En este caso de Rachel.

Los médicos y enfermeras del cuarto les sorprendió mucho por decir lo menos. Quinn realmente era una paciente difícil. Y al verla tan tranquila era un shock para ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien Rachel? – preguntó Quinn aún con voz ronca, esperó que algo de lo que decía se entendiera.

\- Sí Quinn – dijo Rachel atónita de la reacción de Quinn.

Ahí estaba Quinn, muy mal herida y después de lo que Rachel supondría traería muchos traumas encima, su mayor preocupación era por ella. No lo podía creer.

\- No me mientas Rachel, tu entrecejo me dice lo contrario.

El personal del hospital en esa habitación, no daban crédito a esa situación.

\- Bueno - Rachel se llevó una mano a la cabeza - Me he raspado la rodilla, pero nada más.

\- Ayúdala… – pidió Quinn tranquila – no ves que está herida.

Ante el mutismo de todos. Quinn repitió, pero con bravura en su voz esta vez.

\- Que la ayudes ¡ - gritó – si no lo haces, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Y con eso en mente, ella hizo el amague de pararse moviendo la vía que tenía en el brazo derecho y abriéndose los puntos de un corte más abajo, de la misma, sangrando en ese lugar.

Las enfermeras la retuvieron y le ordenaban que se detenga, que se iba a lastimar.

A Quinn no le importaba nada, sólo que ayudaran a Rachel.

\- Por favor deténgase señorita, no ve que se está lastimando – dijo una enfermera.

\- Que no me importa, sólo quiero que ayuden a Rachel.

\- Señorita si no se detiene tendré que sedarla – dijo un doctor.

\- Hágalo y verá – dijo desafiante Quinn.

\- Quinn por favor detente, te estás lastimando – pidió Rachel.

Y Quinn detuvo sus movimientos y dijo - Ok, sólo ayuden a Rachel por favor – más calmada.

El personal no daba crédito a su reacción. Ya que sólo se necesito una petición de Rachel para que Quinn se comportara.

\- Ah, pero quiero a Pinpon – dijo Quinn

\- ¿Pinpon?

\- Sí, el que se lava la carita

\- ¿El que e lava la carita?

\- Sí, con agua y con jabón. Pinpon, ¿te lavaste las manos y la carita?

Los doctores se miraban alarmados.

Un doctor adyacente a Leroy hizo lo que Quinn pedía. Revisó la rodilla de Rachel, desinfectó, puso una gasa y las vendas respectivas.

\- Ahora bésalo – pidió Quinn

\- ¿Qué? – casi todos los de la habitación

\- Sí, bésalo. Todos saben que cuándo te lastimas tienes que darle un beso a la herida y así se sanará más rápido – dio Quinn, muy tranquilamente y muy seria.

Todos en la sala se le quedaron mirando. ¿Qué estaba pasando, acaso ella lo decía y creía realmente?

Quinn señaló a la sangre que se acumulaba debajo de su codo y dijo – hazlo y te permitiré curarme, de lo contrario será más difícil.

Leroy lo hizo, le dio un beso a la rodilla de su bebé. Ligeramente preocupado de la salud mental de Quinn.

Ya con la herida tratada y besada.

Rachel dijo – ahora tu codo por favor Quinn.

\- Ok – musitó tranquila Quinn.

Nuevamente el personal no daba crédito a esa reacción. Ellos trataron la incipiente hemorragia y luego un doctor sedó a Quinn. Ya que las heridas, puntos, la reciente operación les preocupaba mucho.

Rachel le dio un beso a Quinn en la frente e incluso creyó imaginar a Quinn sonreír por tal acto. Eso calentó su corazón.

Cuando salió, se encontró con Sam, Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Frannie y Judy afuera en la sala de espera. Les contó lo que había pasado.

Frannie y Judy se echaron a reír a carcajadas, alivianando la situación.

\- Esa capulla, bendita cretina – dijo Frannie entre risas – se está burlando de los doctores y de nosotros.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Rachel – el doctor estaba preocupado por su salud mental.

\- Muy segura – comentó Frannie – nosotros perfeccionamos las bromas y el sarcasmo, lo usábamos muchas veces cuando estábamos molestas con papá o sólo queríamos burlarnos de él. Él nunca se dio cuenta.

Leroy tomando conocimiento de esto sólo pudo sonreír. Quinn estaría bien, él espero que ella colabore mucho con su rehabilitación y recuperación.

…

Al día siguiente, Quinn fue cambiada de la sala de recuperación a la sala de hospitalización en el piso 5.

Ahora su horario de visitas se reducía de 1-5pm. Todas aquellas que querían visitarla tendrían que ser acreditados primero, y revisados por la escolta policiaca (formado por dos policías: Kile y Elizabeth).

…

A dos días del infame tiroteo, había ciertos hechos y cosas que la investigación policiaca dio por sentado.

\- El 8 de Agosto del presente año, ocurrió un tiroteo de duración de menos de 2 horas dentro de la escuela McKingley High, que estaba conformada por personal administrativo, profesores y 5000 estudiantes dispersos en un complejo de edificios en tres pisos.

\- Producto de este tiroteo hubo 183 muertos, casi el doble de heridos.

\- Dos muchachos de mediana compleción, con una armadura de Keblar de pies a cabeza, con armamento del ejercito colocaron explosivos en las principales salidas. Obstruyeron con candados y cadenas el resto de las puertas. Iniciaron fuego desde el ala norte y sur a la par. Causaron daño estructural en dos laboratorios.

\- Los disparos se superponían a modo de que se tratara de un tirador. Pero la acústica, los relatos de los sobrevivientes, el registro de la cámara de seguridad secundario de la oficina de dirección y la hora de muerte según la autopsia, prueban que se trataba de dos tiradores.

\- Dentro de la matanza sin sentido, hubo cierto nivel de planificación. Ellos tenían objetivos:

a. Vania Williams

b. Jhon Jones

c. Daniel Miller

d. Davith Smith

e. Quinn Fabray

\- Estos muchachos no tenían nada en común, salvo pertenecer a las familias más acaudaladas en Ohio.

\- Según la entrevista a estos muchachos, se pudo saber que los tiradores, habían recaudado información financiera de ellos, así cómo también toma de ADN, huellas dactilares, planos de la casa, información personal.

\- Se desconoce si la señorita Quinn Fabray brindó información de algún tipo a ellos.

\- Se movilizó por transferencias un promedio aproximado de 2.5 millones de dólares a la cuenta de Jhon Kelly, quién fue encontrado muerto en la línea estatal del estado.

\- Los dos sospechosos iniciales, no encajaban en el perfil.

a. Kevin Louis, un atleta, aspirante a una beca deportiva para una universidad prestigiosa.

b. Jona Alexander, un chico católico, voluntario en el centro de mascotas.

Y se determinó efectivamente que no fueron los tiradores, sino que más bien fueron usados como "cabeza de turco".

\- Actualmente los tiradores están libres, y esto es muy alarmante. Los dos sospechosos actuales están dentro de una población estudiantil de 1500 estudiantes cuya fisionomía coincide.

\- La entrevista a Quinn Fabray cuándo se despertó por segunda vez, no sumo ningún indicio a la investigación. Ella no recordaba nada.

\- La policía está en alerta máxima.

…

Quinn se despertó a las 10 am, lo primero que vio fue a su hermana en la silla jugando con su celular.

\- "Futbol", en serio Frannie, de seguro te estás pateando el trasero.

\- Hermanita – dijo Frannie, dejando a un lado el celular – qué alegría verte despierta – le dio un beso en la frente - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Uhh cómo la mierda – dando un suspiro contestó Quinn.

\- Te ves cómo la mierda.

\- Uh gracias, también es de sueño verte hermana – dijo con sarcasmo y continuó Quinn - ¿Qué me pasó Frannie?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? O ¿sólo estás jodiendo?

\- No, claro que hablo en serio. Me siento cómo la mierda, me veo seguramente cómo la mierda. Pero no sé qué me pasó. Ya me preguntó antes la policía y no sé que me pasó.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó alarmada.

\- No ¿Acaso papá se salió de la raya?

\- No… él no forma parte de nuestras vidas, nunca te volvió a tocar que yo sepa.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó, por qué la policía está involucrada?

Frannie dudo un segundo si decirle o no. Al final decidió qué tenía que decirle y qué mejor que su hermana para decírselo.

Afuera la escolta policiaca (Kile y Elizabeth), también estaba pendiente de la conversación.

Frannie cogió el control remoto de la televisión y la prendió. Sintonizó el canal y así fue cómo Quinn se enteró de lo que pasó.

Se sorprendió mucho, y también hubo partes del relato de la reportera en las que Quinn sintió un dolor paralizante.

\- ¿Rachel? – preguntó alarmada

\- Ella está bien, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de ella?, ya la has visto.

\- Sí me acuerdo. Pero cuando desperté sólo creí que había tenido un accidente, por eso pregunté por ella. Pero ahora que sé que estuvo en el tiroteo, quiero saber si ella está bien.

\- Ella está bien, hermanita. Salió en el primer grupo. Tú te quedaste. La policía dijo que pudiendo salir, te quedaste… - dijo amargamente Frannie. Ella sabía que su hermana era autodestructiva pero ese nivel, le alarmó mucho. – demás está preguntar ¿por qué te quedaste, cierto?

\- No lo recuerdo Frannie. No te enojes conmigo.

Frannie se paró y empezó a caminar por el cuarto. Trató se susurrar lo más enérgicamente que pudo sin realmente gritar, para que no la sacaran del cuarto, pero sí para que Quinn entienda la gravedad de las cosas.

\- Te quedaste, grandísima idiota ¡. Un muchacho, David, dijo que pudiendo salir te quedaste. ¿Acaso querías morir?

\- Sabes que siempre quiero morir Frannie. Es quien soy…

Quinn sufría de depresión. Es por eso que ella tiene tantas conductas autolesivas y autodestructivas.

Frannie interrumpió a Quinn – No, no es quien eres. Eres una imbécil, una grandísima idiota autodestructiva que casi muere. Eres mi hermana, pero ahora sólo quiero vencer la mierda sobre ti. Pero ya estás hecha mierda.

\- Pues sí – dijo suavemente Quinn. Sabía que su hermana estaba muy cabreada, pero ella no tenia idea de lo que significaba ser hija de Russell. Frannie pudo huir a la universidad, no tuvo que aguantarlo cómo Quinn. Convivir con un hombre cómo él, había hecho mella en su personalidad y actitudes.

\- Frannie me dejas sola, me has hecho sentir mal.

\- ¿YO, YO te hecho sentir mal? – preguntó llevándose las manos al pecho, incrédula de su hermanita – está bien, me voy. Pero piensa en tu actitud, que casi mueres por Dios valla a saber qué.

Ninguna de las dos sabía el "real por qué" Quinn hizo lo que hizo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza hacia Quinn y dijo – Sí que tienes talento para cabrear a las personas.

Quinn respondió – Sí, es un talento natural. Soy una perra.

Tanto Elizabeth como Kile se rieron de esto… sabiendo ambos que eso no era cierto. Hasta el momento ellos habían visto un ser humano profundamente dañado con un corazón inmenso y con una cierta debilidad hacia una pequeña diva, tamaño de un niño pequeño que iba ingresando por la puerta lateral.

Rachel y Santana tenían a sus padres cómo cirujanos de ese hospital. Por tanto, podían ingresar cuando ellas quisieran. Sólo tenían que hacer parecer cómo si las reglas aplicaran a ellas. Pero todas las enfermeras sabían que no era así. Ambas chicas eran voluntarias con el área infantil. Santana lo negaría a muerte, si fuera descubierta en primer lugar.

Rachel entró al área apartada dónde estaba Quinn. Ella saludó a los dos testigos. Y entró a ver a Quinn.

\- Te dije que te fueras Frannie – dijo Quinn malhumorada, ya sea por la discusión previa, pro la enrome negación o por su estado físico.

\- Qué bueno que no soy Frannie, entonces – dijo suavemente Rachel.

Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel tan rápido, que su cuello dio un fuerte latigazo.

Ella con muchísimo dolor, cerró los ojos rápidamente. Y Rachel se acercó presurosa y puso una mano sobre su cuello, sobre las líneas moradas que tenía Quinn producto de un casi estrangulamiento.

\- Con cuidado Quinn, te vas a lastimar – dijo Rachel, sobando delicadamente.

Rachel notó las líneas dejada por los dedos en el momento de estrangulación. Ese salvaje no contento con los disparos, la paliza, estuvo a punto de estrangular a Quinn. Rachel sentía una ira renovada hacia aquel chico.

Quinn pudo morir si los disparos no hubieran sido tan aleatorios. Porque se demostró que los tiradores tenían una gran puntería. Y el sólo hecho de haberle disparado así a Quinn era por pura tortura.

Lo que Quinn y ella tenían hubiera acabado súbitamente, ese simple hecho, la hizo sollozar. Y a la vez apreciar a este hermoso leoncito debajo de ella. Un hermoso leoncito que parece haber pasado por una chimenea.

Quinn abrió los ojos y miró a su Rachel. Y cómo es ya sabido con ellas, el comunicarse sin palabras, con un gesto hizo el ademán de querer un abrazo. Y para su gran sorpresa Rachel aceptó sin dudarlo.

Sólo en aquel momento ambas soltaron un suspiro muy bien merecido. Según el punto de vista de ambas, la otra estaba segura, y eso en aquel momento era todo lo necesario.

...

Nota:

Hola, una sorpresa, otro cap .mendez

\- Apuesto a que ese pay te quedo sabroso, ahora tengo que ir a comprar uno, me ha provocado

\- Dejame tu review, me ayuda a orientarme. Os veo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Quinn estaba alucinando tan mal, había soñado por años este momento. Y el hecho de que pasara, la hizo llorar.

Desde su abrazo, cuando Rachel la escuchó llorar, se le encogió el corazón. Creyó que Quinn lloraba de dolor. Así que hizo el amago de soltarse, pero Quinn no la dejaba.

\- Por favor por favor Quinn, suéltame.

Quinn creyendo que había sobre pasado su límite y tenía ese efecto en Rachel, la liberó inmediatamente. Seguía llorando y ahora estaba muy enojada. Rechazó todo intento de Rachel por acercarse. A lo que ella estaba sorprendida. Un momento estaba abrazando a Quinn y en el otro momento estaba luchando por querer seguir abrazándola.

Ambas lucharon un momento… Quinn a la larga, se cansó. No tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando.

\- Anda, si quieres vete – dijo cortante Quinn.

\- No me quiero ir – dijo sorprendida Rachel – En un momento te estoy abrazando y en el otro reaccionas así.

\- Porque querías que te soltara. Tan repugnante te resulto – preguntó Quinn con voz entrecortada.

\- Nunca digas eso Quinn Fabray ¡ - dijo enfáticamente Rachel – Nunca, me oíste – sujetando ambas mejillas y levantando su carita para que le viera los ojos.

Quinn sólo la miraba "a lo cachorrito apaleado"

\- Si te pedí que me sueltes es porque pensé que te ocasionaba dolor.

\- No es así.

\- Bien, entonces ¿está bien si te doy un beso? – preguntó sonrojada Rachel

Quinn no tenía palabras, así que sólo asintió.

Y Rachel le dio muchos besos, en la frente, las mejillas, el pelo, la punta de la nariz. Esto último hizo que Quinn soltara una risita que fascinó mucho a Rachel.

\- Quinn Fabray eres ciertamente una gran cosa. – dijo Rachel con mucho orgullo.

Quinn se sentía cómo un tomate y se preguntó brevemente si su cara lo mostraba o no. Eso el hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, yo solo… ¿Rachel me puedes decir que me pasó, ¿qué tengo?

Rachel la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿El doctor no te dijo?

\- No

\- Llamaré a mi papá, un momento.

\- No no te vallas

\- Sólo será un momento regresaré Quinn – y con esto dicho Rachel salió del cuarto buscando a su papá.

Quinn nuevamente se quedaba sola.

Elizabeth desde la puerta le hizo una mueca graciosa para que aligere el ánimo.

Y así pasó, se permitió relajarse un momento y cerrar los ojos.

…

Habría pasado 15 minutos tal vez, hasta que Rachel y Leroy entraron al cuarto.

\- Pequeña princesa estás despierta – dijo Leroy.

\- Sí – dijo Quinn sin mucho ánimo.

\- ¿Querías saber que te ha pasado? Me dijo mi Rachel.

\- Es mi Rachel – se abstuvo de decir y en su lugar dijo – Sí por favor.

\- Cuando llegaste al hospital tenías un pulmón colapsado, un traumatismo grave en la cabeza, tres costillas rotas, múltiples contusiones faciales y corporales, brazo izquierdo roto, la pierna derecha rota. Herida de bala en el estómago que desvió su trayectoria hacia ningún órgano, saliendo limpiamente, pero ocasionando una gran hemorragia. Herida de bala en el hombro derecho.

Quinn quiero que entiendas que a pesar de que te dispararon, golpearon y llegaste con todas las consecuencias que eso generan al hospital, te estamos ayudando, y vas a estar bien.

(Ante el mutismo y la falta de reacción de Quinn. Leroy continuó.)

\- Ahora tienes un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, también en la pierna derecha. Múltiples golpes y moretones que se curarán con el tiempo. Quiero que sepas que voy a tener cuidado extra en tu rostro para que no tengas cicatrices o efectos permanentes. Lo que más me preocupa es el traumatismo en tu cabeza.

\- No recuerdo nada – dijo finalmente Quinn.

\- Creo que eso es lo mejor Quinn. Tendremos especial cuidado en ti, pero quiero que también lo tengas tú. La operación es una cosa seria. Y ante un movimiento brusco, los puntos podrían abrirse. Por favor ten cuidado.

\- Ok

\- ¿Necesitas algo o quieres que llame a alguien?

\- No, yo sólo quiero estar a solas.

\- Ok, es lo justo. Hasta más tarde Quinn – continuo Leroy para finalmente irse.

Rachel se quedó en el umbral de la puerta. Aún dubitativa.

Quinn en el cuarto miraba a cualquier parte en lugar de ella. La magnitud de las heridas la golpeó.

Rachel se movió y ante el mutismo de Quinn, ella se acostó a su lado, evitando hacerle daño y la abrazó fuertemente. Quinn comenzó a llorar ante la magnitud de todo lo que le había pasado y ante el hecho que ella no recordaba nada. Rachel la abrazó más fuerte y se quedó allí, incluso cuando Quinn hacía el más nefasto intento de rechazarla. Rachel se quedó allí para ella cómo su pilar.

Los custodios les dieron algo de privacidad y se retiraron hacia el área anexa.

\- Quinn eres la chica más hermosa que he visto.

Quinn seguía negándola, ante la incipiente revelación y aceptación de que su rostro pueda estar desfigurado.

\- Sí lo eres. Pero eres mucho más que eso.

\- La chica más hermosa que he conocido y mucho más que eso – seguía repitiéndolo Rachel.

\- ¿En qué piensas Quinn? – preguntó Rachel una vez que Quinn se calmó.

\- En que pudiste morir y no sé si hice lo suficiente para protegerte.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas en eso? Si estoy bien y tú lo estarás.

\- Porque pudiste morir y no me acuerdo si hice lo suficiente. ¿Si quise buscarte o si pude protegerte o fui cobarde?

\- Porqué tendrías que hacerlo Quinn "tu y yo no somos nada" – dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn.

Quinn se enojó y replicó – Por que tú si eres algo para mí. Cuando cierro los ojos te veo a ti y a Beth. Así que tú si eres algo para mí.

Rachel no sabía que responder a eso, salvo el hecho que Quinn habría muerto por ella, y no sabía por qué eso la molestaba mucho.

\- Me molesta que digas eso. Tu vida es tan importante como la mía o la del resto. No sé porque tienes que decir eso – ni bien terminó Rachel se paró de la cama y empezó a caminar por el cuarto para calmarse.

\- Porque tú si eres algo para mí.

\- Y sigues diciendo eso, para Quinn. Tu y yo no somos nada ¡ - gritó Rachel – ni amigos somos porque solías acosarme cada puto día. ¿Por qué tendrías que arriesgarte por mí, morir por mí?

\- Porque tú si eres algo para mi – repitió Quinn.

\- PARA, DETENTE ¡, no tiene sentido lo que dices, mi novio es alguien para mí, no tú – siguió gritando exaltada Rachel – no sé ni siquiera que hago aquí, debería estar con él – susurró esto último.

\- Entonces vete – dijo Quinn mirándola fijamente – vete y no regreses.

\- No lo haré – finalizó Rachel. Y se fue, azotando la puerta en su mejor perorata o tormenta de diva.

Rachel y Quinn ambas estaban asustadas, por eso reaccionaban así.

Quinn estaba muy molesta consigo misma. Si fuera otra ocasión, ella correría hasta desmayarse o tratar de destrozar un saco de box, a punto de puro puñetazo.

Pero aquí con la movilidad limitada, no tuvo peor idea a ejecutar que la que hizo. Quinn empezó a imaginarse los peores escenarios con Russell y Rachel incluidos.

Y empezó a golpear una y otra vez la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo un movimiento hacia adelante y atrás. En un inicio golpeaba la almohada, pero en pleno movimiento la almohada se fue corriendo, moviendo y Quinn golpeó su cráneo con el barrote de la cama. Abriéndose los puntos e iniciando una hemorragia.

El último golpe le dolió mucho y gritó mucho, alertando a los custodios quienes fueron a verla y la encontraron en un charco de sangre.

Alertaron a los médicos y estos acudieron con prisa hacia su cuarto encontrando a Quinn en ese cuadro.

Con prisa la llevaron a quirófano entre gritos de Quinn.

…

Casi tres horas después, el Dr Samuel salía a informarle a Frannie, quién era la única en ese momento, la situación ocurrida, la operación que tuvieron que hacer y que Quinn estaría bien.

Pero que fue ingresada bajo amenaza de suicidio.

El error de Quinn en lugar de ser reconocido cómo un momento de ira y descuido, fue tomado cómo un intento de suicidio. Y con el historial de depresión que tenía, este último argumento sólo fue tomado cómo valido.

Frannie ingresó un momento a verla. Su hermanita estaba sedada y con ataduras.

Después de escuchar el informe del doctor y de los custodios… sintió ira hacia Russell, Rachel, hacia Quinn por ser tan cobarde. Ella creía totalmente la versión del "suicidio".

Desde ese momento se prohibieron todas las visitas, sólo se permitía dar informes y visita a la familia directa.

Cuando los chicos de Glee y Rachel incluida, llegaron dos horas después se les informó el cambio.

Ellos no lo podían creer. Rachel menos, se sentía fatal. Más de uno tuvo que calmarla y decirle que no fue su culpa. Su papá incluido.

Cuando Quinn se despertó y se vio entre ataduras, se desesperó. Ella conocía los protocolos para el suicidio. No porque lo hubiera intentado antes sino porque su padre para torturarla, haciendo uso de sus amigos, la había ingresado una vez bajo el mismo protocolo y no fue más que el infierno puro en ese entonces. Tal cómo lo era ahora.

Su madre le había creído, Frannie también. Y los custodios también. Tal cómo lo es ahora.

Su madre creyendo que su hija era suicida, decidió internarla un mes en el mismo hospital dónde estaba, pero en otra sección, en el cuál el ingreso era muy restringido.

Sin saberlo, su madre le salvo la vida. Ya que Jack la seguía buscando. Su primer intento había fallado. Esperaba que el segundo acabara con la vida de Quinn.

Durante el mes en que Quinn estuvo ausente, pasaron muchas cosas.

\- McKingley High dio un sentido homenaje a las víctimas. Cambió completamente la seguridad del colegio. Instó a un programa contra el bulling y aumentó enormemente el castigo a todo aquel que haga bulling. Retiró todas las máquinas que producían Slushies.

\- Los chicos del Glee también hicieron su homenaje e instaron a un mayor entendimiento entre todos.

\- La policía seguía con la investigación fallando miserablemente.

\- Las clases se retomaron y poco a poco la tranquilidad y desazón de las clases se hicieron más comunes, retomando el ritmo lentamente.

\- Trevor y Jack volvieron a las clases cómo si no pasara nada.

Y en cuanto a Quinn:

Quinn estaba alucinando, no podía creer su situación.

En lugar de actuar cómo la primera vez que estuvo internada en un psiquiátrico con sólo 12 años y casi destruir el lugar, esta vez decidió relajarse, y tomarlo con calma, a pesar que estaba en el área psiquiátrica, sin necesidad de estar ahí y por su estúpido ataque de ira que totalmente lo reconoce ella como absurdo.

Con el pasar de los días, las ataduras se fueron. Ingresó a rehabilitación física que fue una gran tortura por sí misma.

Cada día le daban pastillas al inicio y final y Quinn fingía tomarlas, pero al final sólo las desechaba. Hasta que la enfermera se dio cuenta y realmente empezó a tomarlas sólo cuando la enfermera la verificaba.

A los 15 días de estar ingresada, ella estaba mejorando lentamente, los moretones de su rostro iban desapareciendo dejando su carita sin cicatrices. Todavía tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, lo llevaría por 6 meses, pero no lo llevaba en un cabestrillo, en cuanto a su pierna, la fractura había sido limpia por lo que se esperaba que su recuperación fuera más rápida que en la de su brazo. Ella podía desplazarse usando unas muletas.

A los 16 días realmente llegó su momento de prueba cuando la directora de esa área le dio potestad a la psicóloga a cargo para dirigir el grupo de manejo de ira. Y bueno Quinn no estaba para tal encargo.

La doctora hizo un circulo con pacientes ambulatorios y hospitalizados. Unas 10 personas entre chicos y chicas.

\- Hola, así que por qué no nos presentamos todos, así seremos amigos - dijo

\- Hola me llamo Katia – dijo Katia parándose y luego sentándose.

\- Hola mi nombre es Trevor, voy ha hacerles compañía por un par de semanas espero. – dijo el mismo Trevor antes mencionado mirando de costado a Quinn.

Y así todos se presentaron hasta que llegó el turno de Quinn.

Quinn no se levantó, sólo levantó la mano y dijo – Hola, Quinn aquí.

\- Bueno ya que todos nos presentamos porqué no decimos el origen del porque estamos aquí, así empatizaremos uno con el otro – demás está decir que era la psicóloga.

\- Humm yo eh cómo que le destrocé el cuarto a mi novio que estaba con su novio – dijo Katia, y sí, lo que leyeron, no hay autocorrección.

\- Yo fui violento con un amigo que realmente se lo merecía por capullo – Trevor. Sí, y no fue un amigo, fue al colegio McKingley High.

\- Rompí la luna del carro y del departamento de mi novio cuando lo vi en un sofá abrazados con una chica. Al final fue su prima.

\- Voy a bares a buscar peleas a vencer la mierda de algún cretino.

Todos decían su experiencia cuando llegaba su turno. Ninguno mencionó que vieran a Quinn en las noticias por la matanza sin sentido en McKingley High.

\- Y tú Quinn… ¿por qué estás aquí? – la psicóloga obvia

\- Porque no encontré un mejor lugar para estar, que con unos infelices disfuncionales – Quinn estaba presionando las tuercas de más de uno.

Trevor se rió abiertamente.

Katia se levantó ofuscada ha hacerle el paré y tratar de amedrentar a Quinn. Se puso al ras de Quinn y Quinn le dio un cabezazo que la noqueó.

\- Quinn¡ - la psicóloga gritó – no nos comportamos así. "Usamos las palabras" – dijo con un ademan. – Quinn ya sabes cuál es el castigo.

El castigo cómo la llamaba la doctora era estar dos días en solitario en un cuarto dónde apenas entraba una cama y un diminuto baño para que reflexione sobre su comportamiento. Y Quinn lo sabía, por eso actuó así, de esa manera interactuaría menos con nadie, tenía su blog de dibujo con ella y podría estar tranquila mientras se relajaba y se recuperaba.

A los 15 minutos escuchó un golpeteo en la pared de al lado.

\- Quinn parece que seremos compañeros después de todo, al menos el tiempo que esté aquí ya que soy paciente ambulatorio – dijo Trevor a su lado, habiendo usado la misma estrategia de ella y de golpear a Miguel en el rostro.

Quinn lo ignoró, aunque secretamente le gustaba la idea de no estar tan sola. Trevor parecía un chico un poco liado, ella no tenía idea de que se trataba del mismo sujeto que ocasionó el tiroteo en su escuela.

Mientras tanto, ella pasaría su tiempo dibujando a cierta diva de la cual podría o no estar cayendo en el amor.

Y cuando su celda, perdón su cuarto se abriría nuevamente, si ella estaba de humor iba a ir a las reuniones, sino provocaría otro altercado y se encerraría en su cuarto – se dijo a sí misma. Así hasta que termine el mes.

...

Nota:

\- Hola .mendez otro cap

\- Déjame saber lo que piensas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Una tarde de jueves, transcurrido el primer mes, Quinn fue dada de alta, Frannie la recogió y la llevó a casa, durante el viaje no se dijo una sola palabra.

Al llegar la ayudó a entrar a casa, le dijo que su cuarto había sido acondicionado en el primer piso en el lugar donde estaba el estudio de su padre, ya que ella no podía subir escaleras, todavía estaba recuperándose, aun cojeaba, usaba un bastón cómo apoyo para desplazarse, definitivamente su rehabilitación iba a tomar tiempo. Y también que iba a ver una reunión en la casa con los chicos de Glee en la tarde para que se ajuste antes de su primer día que sería mañana.

Quinn se fue a su nuevo cuarto, extrañando la familiaridad del anterior. En este le faltaba muchos detalles, sólo había la cama en el centro, el closet a la izquierda y los anaqueles vacíos. Frente a su cama había una pared vacía, Quinn pensó que ahí colgaría todos sus bocetos. Ella se percató que en la esquina había algunas cajas y se dirigió hacia allá, se sentó en el piso y se puso a ojear el contenido: muchos libros sobre ficción de diversos tipos, peluches, antiguos bocetos.

Así fue cómo la encontró Santana.

\- Hey, hola bueno al menos el closet está abierto – dijo Santana antes de darle un sentido abrazo y un beso en la sien, sentándose al costado de ella.

\- Sí, me gusta la ironía de ello – dijo tranquila Quinn – te ves bien.

\- ¿Ironía? Algo que quieras contar "unpressed lemon"

\- Uff cómo te he extrañado "Sand bag" – dijo con cariño antes de abrazar nuevamente a Santana, esta vez con un poco de mayor presión.

Santana estaba sorprendida por decir lo menos. Quinn era cariñosa y con un corazón inmenso, pero verla llorar realmente hacía tiritar su corazón.

\- Hey corazón, tranquila Lion Quinn – Santana sacó ese lado suave sólo reservado para la Unholy Trinity y Beth – estoy aquí. No llores pequeña que vas a manchar mi nueva remera. Es en serio no mojes mi remera (casaca) – finalizó con media broma.

Quinn sonrió ante ello – tú nueva remera dices. Aquí la única remera debes ser tú.

(Juego de palabras Ramera = puta; remera aka ramera)

\- Jajaja, Touche leoncito. ¿Qué está mal?

\- Me preocupo demasiado. Pienso demasiado.

\- Ahh lo de siempre – dijo Santana - Pero ¿qué te aflige ahora?

\- Beth, Rachel

\- Beth está muy bien, te llevaré a verla cuándo quieras y pues La enana…, QUÉ TIENE AHORA

\- Pues eso, qué la última vez que la vi, peleamos y ahora no sé cómo estar con ella. La extraño.

\- Hummm Háblale, discúlpate, sabes que perdona todo incluso me perdonó por dormir con Finn.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

\- Hace cómo diez días. Rachel le iba a dar la VCard a Finni boy para perderlos juntos y le dije q él ya la había perdido conmigo.

Quinn tenía los ojos grandes y abiertos, procesando esa idea.

\- Lion Quinn qué te sorprende si al final soy yo. Rachel todavía tiene su VCard

Quinn dio una exhalación que indicaba alivio y luego dijo - Me sorprende porqué eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y que lo hagas hecho, tú amas a Brittany.

\- Si pues sigue con cuatro ruedas. – dijo triste Santana, admitiéndolo.

\- No es un concurso San. Si fuera ya sabemos el resultado.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Tenían una complicidad única.

\- Yo te ayudaré si la quieres – dijo Quinn

\- Más adelante lo haremos, ahora no cambies de opinión. Dime qué está mal, porqué tanto problema con el hobbit

Tanto Santana como Quinn sabían que los insultos eran por puro cariño, es la forma en que estaba configurado.

\- Uff me hago problema sola – dicho esto Quinn se echó a llorar, sentía demasiado por Rachel. Pero no podía definirlo y el sólo hecho de que así fuera le asustaba.

Santana estaba muy confundida, en el fondo sabía qué pasaba, pero Quinn no estaba lista para definirlo.

\- Heyy pequeña has sobrevivido al tiroteo y al loquero, podrás con todo.

Quinn seguía sollozando. Hasta que cierta diva de medio metro y poco más entró por la puerta.

\- Santana ¿por qué está llorando Quinn?

\- Humm yo la hice llorar. – dijo descaradamente la latina cubriendo a su mejor amiga, perdón, a su hermana.

\- SANTANA NO TE DA VERGUENSA¡

\- Un poco, pero me la aguanto.

Rachel hizo el amague de alcanzarla, pero Santana saltó sobre la cama y se fue al jardín, escapando del pequeño tornado.

Quinn se quedó llorando y Rachel corrió a abrazarla. Ambas se tendieron sobre la alfombra, Quinn sobre ella sollozando en su cuello. Rachel sólo apretó su agarre.

Se quedaron buen rato hasta que Quinn se agotó, media adormilada.

\- ¿Quinn?, ¿Quinn? Susurró.

Pero Quinn ya estaba dormida.

Rachel se quedó observándola, Quinn fácilmente era la chica más hermosa que ha conocido y mucho más que eso. Se dijo a sí misma que tenían que hablar de mucho.

Quinn había sanado notablemente, ella lo pudo observar, no había cicatrices visibles sobre su rostro. Había una, al lado derecho de la cabeza rozando la línea del pelo. Se preguntó dónde se la habría hecho, porque no la tenía antes.

Una ferviente culpa la invadió por completo cuándo recordó que Quinn había estado bajo guardia psiquiátrica y que talvez se halla lesionado ahí. Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar que ella lo causó. Recordó la pelea, recordó la tontería que había pasado.

Miró a Quinn y la vio cómo un hermosos ser. Habían discutido porque Quinn quería protegerla y ella se enojó por eso. Porque Quinn se pusiera en riesgo. Qué tonto parecía ahora.

Finn pasó por ahí tiempo después interrumpiendo la perorata interna de ella.

\- Hey babe, qué hacen en el suelo.

\- Quinn está dormida – dijo Rachel señalando lo obvio y aún un poco enojada con Finn – ven ayúdame – pidió la diva.

\- OK, con cuidado. – dijo Finn. Y realmente iba con cuidado Rachel estaba molesta con él, pero seguía con él, así que él trataba de arreglarlo.

Y con sumo cuidado cargó a Quinn a su cama y Rachel la tapó y le dio un beso en la frente, Finn también. Luego ambos se retiraron a la sala a mezclarse con los otros Glee dejándola dormir.

Ya saldría cuando se despierte, pensaron.

…

Quinn se levantó por la bulla que escuchó desde la sala de estar. Usando su bastón cómo apoyo llegó a la sala y vio a sus amigos jugando, junto a ellos una cantidad razonable de alcohol, imaginando que mañana tendrían clases.

\- Hola – dijo saludando con su mano

\- Heyyy – un coro animado la saludó.

\- Ven siéntate aquí, juguemos – dijo Sam

Ellos intentaban volver a la normalidad después del tiroteo y que mejor que seguir unidos cómo grupo que planificar cosas juntos.

Quinn se sentó entre Sam y Tina. Frente a ella Rachel y Santana.

El Glee Club: Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Kurt, Artie y Quinn. Y Frannie.

Quinn podía tomar esta vez. Frannie hizo una excepción. El aire entre ellas no estaba claro ante todo, pero al menos algo de ceder había.

\- Rachel te reto a darle un baile sensual a tu novio. – Dijo Mercedes.

Rachel lo hizo. Finn gritó "cartero". Quinn estaba enojada pero controlada. Frannie la evaluaba. Santana se burlaba.

\- Sam te reto a besar a Quinn – Brittany pidió.

Sam se paró y bezo sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y en broma su cuello haciendo reír a Quinn y a los presentes.

\- Puck te reto a correr desnudo alrededor de la casa. – Finn

\- Eso no es nada bro – Y lo hizo, para diversión de todos.

\- Santana te reto a besar a Quinn, beso francés – pidió Kurt.

Todos sabían que a Santana le gustaba Brittany, incluso Artie, así que obvio le gustaban las mujeres, y querían que ella se sienta más cómoda consigo misma. Por eso el reto, con afán de divertirse, pero también de ayudarla a ser ella misma.

Santana miró primero a Brittany que le enseño los dos pulgares a modo de like. Y luego a Quinn que tenía una cara de poquer.

Santana se hechó sobre Quinn tumbándola al piso, puso sus dos brazos a cada lado de su rostro y le dio "el beso mariposa y esquimal" más tierno que puedes imaginar.

Eso suscitó un coro de "Awwwww"

Todo fue avanzando, todos tomaban, conversaban, seguían retándose. Algunos bailaban como Brittany sobre Artie. Santana lloraba. Quinn con su cara de poquer.

Quinn un poco tomada, se alejó y se fue a su cama. Sólo Rachel pudo darse cuenta. Ella también estaba tomada, otro día tendrían que hablar.

Los chicos se fueron retirando lentamente despidiéndose de Frannie y pidiendo que se despidan de Quinn.

Quinn no podía dormir, tenía la imagen de Rachel bailando sobre Finn muy vívidamente taladrando su cráneo. Eso le molestaba horrores, y sabía porque, aunque se encuentre en total negación.

El nuevo celular que tenía a su costado empezó a sonar con un mensaje.

\- Estoy molesta contigo.

Bueno puede ser cualquiera pensó Quinn y respondió. – Yo también estoy molesta conmigo, así que ya somos dos. ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Por qué estas molesta contigo?

\- Por ser una cobarde

\- No eres una cobarde, muy críptica sí, pero no una cobarde.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Tu conciencia

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Joderte los sesos…

Quinn abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo y llamó al remitente del celular.

\- Carajo Santana ¡ - gritó Quinn

Mientras en el otro extremo Santana se reía a carcajadas y hasta se oyó un golpe sordo que pudo equivaler a ella cayéndose de la cama.

Aun riéndose dijo – Awww espabila leoncito, no gruñas o digas arghh arghh.

\- Bitch – Quinn

\- Puta – Santana todavía riéndose

Luego ambas cortaron.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Y Quinn contestó enojada sin ver el remitente – No voy a joderte los sesos¡ - gritó

\- Oww ok supongo que es bueno saberlo – dijo Rachel muy desubicada.

La cara de Quinn se calentó y se puso muy roja – Lo siento, lo siento. Santana obtiene lo peor de mí.

\- No te preocupes Quinn, no tienes que explicarme vuestra situación.

\- Mierda – pensó Quinn – Que no es así Rachel.

\- Lo sé tranquila, te veo mañana – Y Rachel cortó el teléfono.

\- Carajo Santana – dijo al aire mismo – y dando un golpe al colchón debajo de ella.

Demás está decir que Quinn no pudo dormir, se quedó despierta toda la noche.

Ya en la mañana, todavía seguía nerviosa pero esta vez por el colegio. Si bien no recordaba nada del tiroteo, aún así le ponía nerviosa el ambiente mismo.

Santana la recogió en su carro, notó los movimientos robóticos de Quinn, aún así se dirigió al colegio al estacionamiento y se quedó ahí con Quinn. Ambas en silencio.

Cogió de la mano a Quinn y dijo:

\- Tú estabas en el segundo piso en clase de español y Rachel en la pista de atletismo son Sue

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Quinn con pánico en su voz, volteando a verla.

\- Te estoy contando lo que pasó según la información que pude cruzar. ¿Quieres que siga?

Quinn asintió, no le salía la voz.

\- Dos tipos iniciaron un tiroteo desde el ala sur y ala norte. Tú estabas en el segundo piso y creíste que Rachel estaba en el tercero. Yo estaba en el closet del conserje con Brittany cuándo empezó la locura.

\- Quinn fue tanto mi miedo por Brittany que fui a por ella y a escapar. No voltee a protegerte. No podía contactarte lo siento mucho – siguió Santana con voz entrecortada.

Quinn lo desestimó con un ademán, todavía sin confiar en su voz.

\- Sí Quinn, fue enorme. Y nunca me voy a perdonar por eso, eres mi hermana y te abandone. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo con mi vida.

\- San…

\- No, es en serio. Te lo prometo con mi vida. Perdiste tu celular o algo. Mis fuentes me dijeron que fuiste pasillo por pasillo buscando a Rachel. Por eso te quedaste. Te quedaste a buscar a Rachel, en tu trayecto hiciste un truco realmente fuerte, muy loco e idiota y salvaste 30 personas incluyendo 2 profesores.

\- Los tiradores buscaban a cinco personas incluyéndote, no sé por qué.

\- La policía dice que provocaste a los tiradores, que los encajonaste o algo. Y ellos se salieron del plan y en lugar de matarlos a los 5, les dio una paliza, excepto a Vania y a David quienes pudieron escapar ilesos gracias a ti.

\- No fuiste cobarde, te quedaste por Rachel porque la amas, igual que yo amo a mi Brittany – dijo mirando a los ojos a Quinn hablando con el corazón en la mano.

Quinn asintió reconociéndolo ante Santana y ella.

Un hecho enorme para ambas. Sabían que en ellas quedaría todo, ellas eran hermanas de distintos padres. Pero del mismo corazón.

-El tipo te disparó al estómago, pero una cuchilla que tenías en el bolsillo desvió la bala. Mia te salvó.

\- No eres una bravucona. No eres una acosadora. Eres un héroe, aunque no te lo reconozcas ni tu misma.

Quinn seguía negándolo con la cabeza.

\- Ahora lo realmente jodido mi leoncito. – Santana apretó el agarre sobre la mano de Quinn – espié a mi papá al teléfono cuando se comunicó sobre las autopsias de los sospechosos.

\- No eran los tiradores – Quinn empezó a temblar, Santana también. – No eran los tiradores, no tenían ni pizca de pólvora en las manos, eran buenos sujetos– repitió Santana – Los tiradores reales escaparon con la masa de adolescentes. Es decir, esos capullos estudian con nosotros. Y están aquí con nosotros.

\- Te das cuenta Quinn

Quinn asintió aún con miedo.

\- Tú eres valiente, y aguerrida, así como yo. Nos protegeremos juntas. Los encontraremos y cuidaremos a nuestras mujeres.

\- Pero quiero que sepas que no eres una cobarde, volviste por Rachel y salvaste muchas vidas. Que no te hagan creer lo contrario las malas lenguas. Nunca te sientas menos.

\- Ok – dijo Quinn con voz entrecortada.

\- Todos los muchachos del Glee Club somos un frente unido. Apóyate en ellos, tan disfuncional cómo parece, nos ayudamos todos.

\- Ok – siguió repitiendo Quinn.

\- Te amo Quinn

\- Y yo Te amo Santana.

\- Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Eres suicida, lo hiciste?

\- Sufro de depresión hace muchos años San, conoces todo de mí. Esta vez no lo hice, Rachel se enojó conmigo y yo con ella, sólo quería salir corriendo y tener algo de liberación. No pensé nunca en hacerme tanto daño ni terminar ahí.

\- Osea lo has hecho antes ¿lo del suicidio?

\- Estuve cerca, pero no lo hice, antes de Beth. Después de tenerla, ella es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Quiero vivir para verla crecer y ver la hermosa y segura mujer en la que se convertirá. Ella hará grandes cosas.

\- Al igual que su madre.

\- San no puedes decir eso. – dijo Quinn desanimada.

\- Si puedo, grandes cosas Quinn, juntas.

\- ¿Yo también puedo unirme? – preguntó Brittany desde la ventana del carro

\- Por supuesto – dijeron ambas – la Unholy Trinity sólo está completa si estamos las tres.

Quinn usaba un bastón, ya que la recuperación de su pierna derecha estaba tardando. Santana la ayudó a salir del carro y junto a Brittany se dieron un sentido abrazo. Y juntas caminaron hacia la entrada al colegio.

...

Nota:

\- Déjame saber lo que piensas. Me ayuda muchísimo.

\- Always Faberry


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Quinn estaba nerviosa por decir lo menos, aunque no recordaba nada, el volver le causaba cierta ansiedad y temor y más cuándo algunos estudiantes se le quedaban mirando, algunos cuchicheando, otras cuando pasaban le daban un saludo no verbal con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Los estudiantes tenían reacciones diversas, entre acogerla y estar en el límite de culparla por ser su anterior bullying. Más nadie lo expresaba, el rumor de que ella salvó estudiantes y profesores enfrentándose al tirador caló mucho en el cuerpo estudiantil, definitivamente celebraron su valentía más allá de culparla por ser una "cría" en sus anteriores años y a la par cuestionaron su salud mental por salir y deambular en los pasadizos durante un tiroteo.

Quinn Fabray sin quererlo, cimentó aún más "El legado Fabray" impuesto una vez por su hermana, esta vez para mejor.

A medida que iba avanzando, Santana le dio todo su apoyo al igual que Brittany caminando a lado suyo. Cualquier pobre estudiante que se atreviera a tener una reacción desfavorable con ella en su primer día, se las vería con una latina muy cabrona. Hasta el director actuó suave a su alrededor, dándole la bienvenida cuándo la vio.

La única que siempre fue la misma fue Sue Silvester, sobre todo cuándo cito a Quinn a su oficina para gritarle toda una hora, cuestionando gravemente su salud mental al deambular en medio de un tiroteo... esto último la hizo sonreír ¿Por qué todos cuestionaban sobre su salud mental? Hasta que Sue se dio cuenta y le volvió a gritar sobre ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo en medio de su griterío?

Y Jack, que estaba tan encabronado por el gran retorno de "Quinn Fabray". Si Trevor detestaba su presencia, Jack definitivamente la odiaba y él creía tener una legítima razón por ello. Su tiempo llegaría se dijo. Ellos quisieron acabar con su legado, pero no habían hecho más que catapultarla.

Y así las clases fueron pasando, "todo se acomodaría con el tiempo" pensó Quinn. Hasta incluso observó cómo Elizabeth y Kile se paseaban cómo si nada entre los estudiantes, en un plan encubierto. Elizabeth le hizo un guiño y Quinn sonrió ante la obvia coquetería de ella. Rachel observó a lo lejos tal detalle con una expresión seria.

Los chicos se reunieron en el Glee Club dándole a Quinn una cálida bienvenida entre vítores y abrazos mutuos. Ellos eran una familia, disfuncional, pero familia en sí. Incluso el Sr Schuster, quién se había recuperado por la herida de bala en la nalga, quedando cómo un anécdota divertido para todos menos para él, qué le dispararon en las pompas.

En el Club Glee siempre tiene que pasar algo destacado ya sea alegre, triste o vergonzoso, o todo junto, pero siempre tiene que pasar algo y Rachel así lo confirmó cuándo tomó la palabra de Sr Schuster.

\- Hola a todos, así qué quiero dar una gran bienvenida a Quinn. Todos por favor párense y démosle un gran aplauso – obviamente Rachel.

Y así fue, todos estaban alegres de tener la familia completa.

\- Bueno bueno, ahora todos sentados, yo quiero aprovechar el momento para disculparme contigo…

\- ¿Qué? – interrumpió Quinn descolocada.

\- Pues eso que quiero aprovechar para disculparme contigo por ser una perra…

\- Ya era hora Hobbit

\- Santana ¡ - Rachel y Quinn. Rachel se sonrojó ante esto.

\- Pues eso, yo tuve una provechosa charla con Santana que me hizo ver que tenía mal mi actuar…

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora San? – seguía interrumpiendo Quinn.

\- Quinn ¡ alguien ¡ todos ¡ déjenme contar mi historia. Finn ¡ - pidió Rachel enfatizando su punto adorablemente, dando una fuerte pisada en el piso.

\- Sí por favor, eso que dijo mi novia – añadió Finn.

\- Tan azotado – murmuró la latina

\- Shiowwww – sonido de latigazo de Brittany

Risa de varios Glee.

\- Rrghh – gruño Quinn internamente.

\- Bueno, a lo que iba, les voy a contar mi provechosa conversación con Santana ayer…

\- Uffff – suspiros varios

\- ¿Yaaaaa me van a dejar o no? – siguió preguntando adorablemente Rachel ahora con las manos en la cadera.

\- Ya suficiente. Todos cierren la puta boca ¡ - gritó Quinn

Y todos hicieron silencio. Puck levantó las manos, susurrando – caliente.

\- Quinn no tienes que usar malas palabras – dijo suavemente Rachel – pero gracias – Y se metió un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja sonrojándose mucho finalizó con una sonrisa de megavatios.

\- Quinn miraba a Finn, que parecía estreñido no entendiendo tal reacción. Ella canchera, por lograr tal reacción. Chocaba los puños con una sonrisa socarrona de la latina, apuntando perfil bajo.

\- Bueno, les cuento – Y Rachel contó su historia.

…

Inicio de Flashback

Ambiente: Portal de la casa de "Los Berry".

Tiempo: después de la tarde de confraternización del club Glee en la casa de Quinn.

En la puerta Leroy esperaba que su bebé entre a casa, Rachel un poco tomada, ligeramente sobria, a unos metros del portal, mientras Hiram cocinaba para todos.

Un auto "Audi A3 Sedán color negro" de Santana se paraba frente a ellos. "Su chofer manejaba", y la latina abría la puerta del copiloto, intentando bajar, cayó estrepitosamente en la acera al estar demasiado bebida.

Se levantó cómo la campeona que era, se alisó la ropa y caminó en diagonal con ayuda y directivas de su chofer hacia Rachel que ya la estaba esperando curiosa en el portal junto a su papá Leroy. Se detuvo a dos metros de ella.

\- Oye perraaaaaaa, si tú ¡ – Santana la señaló medio gritando y tambaleándose.

Rachel abrió los ojos grandes, su papá estaba atrás de ella, frunciendo el ceño. Santana obviamente notó esto.

\- Una perra con pedigrí Señor, si Señor – dijo una tambaleante latina.

Leroy seguía frunciendo el ceño y ante el escándalo Hiram también había salido con sartén en mano y en ella un pay recién horneado.

\- Es decir, con pedigrí, señor. Usted - señaló a Leroy - raza rottweiler y usted – señaló a Hiram – raza dóberman y tú – señaló a Rachel – un puto chiwawa. Espera espera – la latina muy ebria levantó las manos y se preguntó - ¿Si tus papás son altos y la perra de Shelby, el señor no me dejará mentir– señalando al cielo – sabe que es una perra, es alta, porqué tú eres tan chiquita? – y señaló con sus manos cada vez descendiendo más hacia el suelo.

\- Amén – dijo Hiram, pareciéndole gracioso este intercambio. Él sabía cuán importante era la latina para Rachel y tener esta versión frente a él, no le parecía malo, le parecía hilarante. Leroy estaba más serio.

\- Papá ¡ - Rachel daba un fuerte pisotón al suelo adorablemente.

\- Osea Rachel, no divaguemos mucho, tú eres maestra en esto. Uy, el piso dejó de moverse – Santana había caído al suelo sentada.

\- Por favor tu punto Santana – dijo Leroy aún serio.

\- Señor, su hija es una perra.

\- ¿Por qué? – los tres Berry

\- Papá me sigue llamando perra – con un mohín en sus labios Rachel

\- Con pedigrí cariño - añadía Hiram con diversión que incluso hizo reír a Leroy. Y pisotear a Rachel nuevamente.

\- Su hija es una perra, por favor no me interrumpan que me olvido.

Santana miró entre ellos cómo si alguien fuera a interrumpirla. Los Berry se miraron y bueno "nada".

\- Señor, Rachel es una perra, Quinn fue a buscarla en medio del tiroteo caminando con sus pequeñitos pies descalzos por los pasillos… - decía muy ebria Santana hablando lentamente para no olvidarse las palabras.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó muy seria Rachel.

\- Shhh cariño no interrumpas – un Leroy con mucha curiosidad.

\- Ella mi desquiciado leoncito fue a buscarte por Dios valla a saber por qué, y tú – señaló a Rachel – actuaste todo perra con ella. Por quererte salvar. ¿Quién puta hace eso? – Santana le preguntaba ahora al Grass debajo de ella, levantando ambas manos interrogante.

Rachel estaba que no se lo creía. Miró a Leroy que le dijo con la cabeza que sí, y que luego le contaría.

\- Perraaaaaa¡ - gritó Santana.

Ante el mutismo de su hija, Hiram intervinó.

\- Ok cariño, ella ya entendió – diciéndole a Santana. Mientras Leroy miraba a los costados por si algún vecino estuviera mirando el intercambio.

\- Te vas a disculpar perraaaaaaaaa – obvio Santana, Leroy la miraba inquisitivo – con pedigrí señor, sí señor.

Rachel asentía, con expresión culpable.

\- Ok señor. ¿Me puede ayudar ahora?

\- ¿En qué cariño? – preguntaba Hiram haciendo amague de acercarse.

Santana levanto la mano deteniéndolo.

\- Es eso un pay de manzana. – preguntó señalando el pay, inocentemente.

\- Sí – dijo Hiram.

\- ¿Lo puede poner en mi boca? – señaló a su boca Santana.

\- Claro – dijo Hiram y caminó hacia ella - ¿Quieres algo más? – preguntó

Santana dijo que no con la cabeza y medio comiendo el sabroso pay, dijo – Carlos – a su chofer haciendo una señal para que la llevara al auto.

El chofer divertido por las excentricidades de la hija de su patrón, dijo – Señorita, soy José. Y empezó a medio arrastrar, cargando por el torso hacia atrás de Santana.

\- Claro Damián.

Y Santana mientras iba a su auto hacia atrás, todo el tiempo teniendo contacto con Rachel y medio comiendo el pay le hizo la señal con los dedos de "Ahí te veo, te estoy vigilando. Tengo un ojo en ti".

Una vez dentro del auto por la ventanilla del copiloto. Santana se despidió de los padres de Rachel – Señor adiós Señor – y de Rachel – Tú perraaaaaaa ahí te veo – señalando todavía con sus dedos.

El auto arrancó dejando a los tres Berry pensando en diferentes cosas.

\- Leroy: mañana tengo que hablar con Santana, ella no puede tomar tanto, le hará daño a la larga.

\- Rachel: ¿Quinn intentó buscarme, por qué, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿qué?

\- Hiram mirando a la sartén: tengo que preparar otro pay.

\- Y el vecino comiendo canchita apoyado en su cerca: ¿Quién necesita cable, cuándo tienes eso?

Fin del Flashback

…

Finn se paró decidido, sacando pecho y preguntó Santana - ¿Acaso llamaste perra a mi novia?

\- Sí, algún problema – respondiendo Santana también con decisión.

\- No, sólo quería tener los hechos claros – dijo Finn sumisamente sentándose.

El resto del Glee Club miraba el intercambio tal cuál partido de tenis. Muchos reían por el desenlace.

Quinn se aburría y pensaba "Mi Rachel".

\- Entonces, eso pasó – Rachel decía - ¿me perdonas Quinn?

\- Por supuesto

\- ¿Qué así sin más?

\- Claro, realmente no recuerdo nada

\- No entiendo, yo…

\- Berry, somos familia – acotaba Santana – ya, déjalo ser.

Se ve hermosa – pensaba Quinn – tan adorable, ahora está frunciendo los labios en un mohín… ahhh que bella. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? – Quinn estaba mirando profundamente a Rachel.

\- ¿Quinn? -susurraba Santana

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu gay se está mostrando – dijo Santana susurrando lentamente, simulando recoger baba

\- No, no para nada. – aún en negación el leoncito.

El Sr Schuster interrumpió y puso orden a la clase, cantaron, bailaron y disfrutaron de ese momento sin pensar que vendrías tiempos agridulces en su futuro no tan inmediato.

Es decir, se comportaron cómo familia, se dejaron estar. Incluso Quinn, que no bailó por obvias razones, pero si disfrutó de estar entre amigos y volver lentamente a su nueva realidad, a esta hermosa y muy variada familia disfuncional, pero su familia en sí.

Otras clases nuevas vinieron, cada cual en su camino. Y así la tarde se hizo muy corta. Cuando Quinn reaccionó, ella ya estaba en casa, ya se había acabado su primer día y queda decir que malo no fue. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para acomodarse y relajarse. Recién duchada se estiró en su cama deseando que sus músculos dejaran de doler por el esfuerzo.

Tocaron la puerta.

\- Frannie vete, estoy cansada – Quinn la desestimó con esa respuesta muy rápida.

\- Qué bueno que no soy Frannie entonces.

\- Oh Rachel – la sonrisa del leoncito iluminó el cuarto según Rachel que sonrió también y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Quinn.

\- ¿Qué tal vas Quinn? – sonrojándose levemente al observar a Quinn, que tenía una remera suelta y un short corto, con sus piernas porcelana hermosas extendidas.

A Quinn, el doctor le había sacado el yeso de la pierna, pero no del brazo izquierdo.

\- Pues un poco adolorida, perdóname que no me siente y te salude cómo se debe.

\- ¿Por qué adolorida? – Rachel frunció el ceño.

\- Por el ejercicio de hoy, la pierna todavía se está acostumbrando – Quinn pasó un dedo sobre el ceño fruncido de la diva, disolviéndolo.

\- Oh – dijo Rachel - ¿Y qué tal si te ayudo?

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Quinn un poco perdida.

\- Que, si te ayudo con un masaje, a los músculos.

\- Oh, ok – musitó Quinn. – pero no tienes qué si no quieres.

\- En realidad, quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte – dijo Rachel cambiando de ánimo sujetando el tobillo izquierdo de Quinn.

Quinn no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que le causaba esa pierna. Rachel moderó su toque.

\- Eh ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué el cambio de humor? – ahora más despierta Quinn - ¿Acaso te sientes culpable?

\- Sería tonto si te dijera que sí. – masajeando su tobillo y haciendo contacto visual con Quinn.

\- Rachel, no puedo acordarme de las cosas que pasaron en la escuela, me han dicho que ha pasado y las creo porque soy ese tipo de persona autodestructiva y autolesiva pero también sumamente protectora. Especialmente contigo.

\- ¿Por qué especialmente conmigo Quinn?

\- No lo sé

\- Quinn eres una chica inteligente claro que la sabes. Me conoces, soy una persona inmensamente curiosa. Me he roto la cabeza pensando por qué arriesgarías tu vida así y no lo entiendo. No quiero molestarme o contigo, por favor dime. – Con esto dicho Rachel cesó el masaje y se sentó en el final de la cama.

Quinn se sentó también frente a Rachel, a un brazo de distancia.

\- ¿Por qué has venido Rachel?

\- Para disculparme contigo, por ser una perra – Rachel se sinceró con Quinn – pero también para preguntarte el por qué a mí.

\- Rachel no me acuerdo lo que hice o en que pensé en ese momento. No sé qué buscas.

\- Busco el ¿por qué? Quinn.

\- Rachel sólo sé, que cuando cierro los ojos pienso en ti y en Beth, en cómo están o si están felices y bien.

\- Y ¿Por qué Quinn?

\- No lo sé – Quinn en toda negación. -Talvez por qué te he acosado casi toda la vida.

\- No, no es eso. Lo veo en tu rostro.

Quinn bufó en exasperación y cerró los ojos para calmarse. "No soy mi padre" repitió cómo mantra para no estallar con alguien que no se lo merece.

\- Entonces qué es. Dímelo Rachel.

\- Tengo una teoría, pero no estoy segura. Me parece muy irreal.

Quinn se quedó cayada y mirándola un momento.

\- Rachel es tan importante esta respuesta para ti.

\- Sí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo estoy preguntando el por qué Quinn.

\- Que densa eres – dijo Quinn tirándose a la cama.

\- Necesito saber Quinn – dijo Rachel poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Quinn y posicionándose encima de ella a medio brazo de distancia.

\- Rachel – susurró Quinn abrumada por la corta distancia que las separaba. – estoy viva y tú también a pesar de esta pesadilla, de la maldad de esos sujetos. ¿Eso no es suficiente, para ti?

...

Nota:

Hola .mendez ¿Cómo vas? que gusto que disfrutes el cap, tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo.

awww que bello debe ser tu pequeño.

Muchas y muchas revelaciones más adelante, estoy escribiendo el cap9, besos.

Déjame saber lo que piensas, gracias...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Rachel abrumada por la situación, por lo que decía Quinn, sólo la miraba intensamente.

\- Rachel, han pasado años y muchas cosas de la que puede o no estemos pendientes ambas, para pasar desde ignorarnos, el acoso, hasta para tener esta relación que tenemos tu y yo. Así de cercanas, incluso dentro de la familia que es Glee. Santana y yo tenemos una relación especial y muy cercana cómo hermanas, lo sé definir, cómo hermanas. Pero es diferente a la que tenemos tu y yo, también especial y también cercana, pero por motivos diferentes.

No sabría decirte por qué, en este momento no puedo definirlo, pero sé que eres muy importante para mí.

"Significas el mundo para mí" – lo pensó, pero no lo dijo.

\- ¿Lo puedo definir yo?

\- Por favor no. Rach por favor – Quinn cerró los ojos

Pensó que Rachel finalmente lo haría. Que diría aquella cosa que ella teme, y que quizá eso transformaría su amistad para siempre y para mal, al no ser mutuo. Pero no ocurrió, sintió a Rachel suspirar y cobijarse en el hueco de su cuello en un abrazo muy íntimo que definitivamente no es de amigos. Ni de mejores amigos. Qué es especial, muy especial.

\- Es suficiente por el momento para mí Quinn – sintió el aliento haciendo cosquillas en su cuello – Es suficiente tenerte así y viva. Por favor no hagas nada estúpido. No puedo imaginar perderte. Soy egoísta, te quiero aquí, fuerte y sana, cobijada en mi abrazo, te quiero así. – agarrando con un poco más de fuerza la solapa del cuello de la remera de Quinn.

Quinn dio un suspiro contenido y dijo – Será así entonces.

Y luego ella abrazó de manera muy íntima a Rachel en la privacidad de su cuarto y de aquella burbuja construida por ambas.

\- ¿Quinn?

\- Humm – musitó Quinn y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rachel.

\- Papá te ha extrañado mucho en mi casa – hablándole todavía al cuello de Quinn, aspirando su delicioso aroma, aquel que era sólo de ella y con los ojos cerrados.

Quinn desde que se volvió más cercana con Rachel, paraba mucho en su casa para gran enojo de Russell que vivía con ella en ese entonces.

\- También los extraño a todos. Sobre todo, a las habilidades culinarias de tu papá Hiram, porque por más que te adore, no puedes cocinar para salvar tu vida.

\- Ahhh – Rachel dio un mini grito indignado hasta que cayó en cuenta que Quinn había dicho "que te adoro" – ¿Me adoras Quinn Fabray? Dijo Rachel levemente separándose de Quinn y mirándola con adoración.

\- Sí te adoro Rachel Barbara Berry – respondió muy segura Quinn – pero no te alejes de mi cuello, estás calentita – dijo y se escondió en el cuello de la diva.

\- Awww si los matones de McKingley te vieran así "mi leoncito" no creerían que es la misma infame Fabray. – dijo en broma.

\- Que crean lo que quieran, no me importa. Que crean que soy un chucho si quieren, que ladro, y que hablo dos idiomas…pufff.

\- ¿Dos idiomas? Eh Fabray – preguntó Rachel separándose de Quinn y colocándose de costado, Quinn hizo lo mismo a regañadientes. – Awww, ¿acaso acabas de gruñir?

\- Sí – dijo aniñadamente y Rachel se le hincho el corazón por tanto ¿amor? Que le dio un beso muy sentido en la punta de la nariz, haciendo reír a Quinn y a ella misma.

\- En realidad, son tres idiomas.

\- ¿Tres? – con asombro

\- Sí: español, inglés y francés. Mi papá era un machista friki del control, y yo tenía que ser perfecta, así que he hecho y aprendido muchas cosas. A disparar, a tocar piano, a acampar también y otras cosas que talvez no le encuentre uso.

Rachel la miró de costado, cómo se encontraba actualmente, conociendo previamente por ella y por su papá las visitas a urgencia de Quinn gracias al maldito de Russell, preguntándose cómo un tipo podría ser tan "hijo de puta" con un ángel cómo era Quinn.

Quinn lo desestimó con una mano, pero Rachel pudo ver que realmente Quinn extrañaba a su papá, o una parte de él.

Rachel la jaló a un abrazo aplastante sin darle tregua a Quinn, y ella se dejó estar en sus brazos muy segura y querida, sostenida por ella… tratando así de alejar los fantasmas.

Rachel empezó a cantar suavemente una canción de cuna, haciendo reír a Quinn para deleite de ambas.

\- ¿En serio Rach, una canción de cuna?

\- Claro, tú eres mi bebé. Ahora cállate que quiero cantar. – lo dijo suavemente.

Y empezó a cantar, mientras Quinn se derretía por la forma en que "Su Rach" la trataba y le había dicho "su bebé". Creando una burbuja tan íntima que contadas veces habían disfrutados ambas antes.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche Rach? – Quinn en estado vulnerable preguntó y se abstuvo de mencionar que no había dormido el día anterior por el miedo a pesadillas

\- Por supuesto… uh antes tengo que avisarle a Finn. – Y Rachel se separó levemente para alcanzar su celular y empezar a mensajearse con su novio.

\- ¿Por qué? – Quinn se desprendió del abrazo y con un ceño fruncido preguntó.

Por eso mismo (por ellas encontrarse en una burbuja íntima de canciones de cuna, abrazos mullidos, con demasiado sentimiento) el enojo de Quinn escaló muy rápido.

Quinn no podía con su genio (su herencia y crianza, no colaboraban en absoluto).

\- Por qué es mi novio y pueda que salgamos más tarde. Déjame ver un rato – decía Rachel mientras seguía mensajeando.

Quinn realmente no podía con su genio. Amaba a Finn como amigo, pero en este momento realmente no podía ni mencionar su nombre. Quería a Rachel para ella, era "su tiempo", "SU TIEMPO" ¿tan difícil era de entender eso?

Quinn se mordía los labios para no estallar contra Rachel por ser ella misma, por tener una vida estable con amigos y novio.

"A veces – Quinn se decía a sí misma – siento que un imbécil juega ping pong en mi cabeza. No acaba el partido y ya está jugando con un ula ula".

Ella veía a una Rachel animada sonriendo y tipeando al teléfono. Y sólo quería destrozar ese celular con un martillo pedacito por pedacito. ¿Es eso normal? o ¿Sólo le pasaba a ella?

¿Acaso eso son los celos?

Quinn estaba realmente perdida. Rachel no era su novia. Era algo de ella que aún no podía definir, pero eso nomás, intentaba mentirse Quinn. Todavía en una enorme negación.

Cómo dijo su psicóloga, "estás en negación"

Y ella gritaba: NO, NO, ES MENTIRA, TODO ES MENTIRA ¡

" Estás en negación" eso es lo que le caló en los huesos.

\- Bueno, listo – decía Rachel emocionada

\- ¿Qué?

\- Finn está dónde Puck, va a hacer una fiesta… ¿vamos?

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntaba Quinn, ósea ¿ellas irían juntas? O ¿qué?

\- Sí, ¿si vamos? Ósea voy con Finn y ¿te veo allá?

\- Rachel no puedo bailar - señalando a su pierna.

\- Pero vamosss Quinn – pedía rogando Rachel a Quinn – si vas no estaré sola cuando Finn se vaya con sus amigos.

\- ¿Osea sólo por eso?

\- Pero que pasa Quinn, estás apagada, desde esto que pasó en el colegio estás apagada. Antes era una puta y te prefería así pero ahora – Rachel se cayó abruptamente reconociendo lo que acababa de decir.

Quinn escuchando todo, aún no decidía cómo sentirse… ¿enojada porque le llaman puta?, ¿triste porque aquella que le llama puta, no es su puta, ni su amor, y que actualmente prefiere a Finn sobre ella?, ¿Vacía?, ¿depresiva?, ¿en modo psicótico?, ¿en modo autodestructivo?

Tal vez esto último sí.

Rachel y todos los chicos sólo estaban tratando de volver a una normalidad, de vivir sus vidas, de aprovechar al máximo.

Quinn y el idiota que bailaba en su mente no sabían ¿Qué?... la depresión la estaba consumiendo y sacaba lo peor de ella. Pero nunca cómo Russell se dijo a sí misma. Si tenía que ser una batalla interna que así fuera. Pero nunca cómo Russell.

\- Bueno – dijo Rachel parándose de la cama – si vienes bien, sino lo entenderé. – Y después de eso hizo su mejor tormenta de diva y se fue del cuarto, de la casa. Dejando a Quinn con demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza.

En un momento, una rabia absoluta hacia aquel y todo lo que aleja a Rachel de ella, y en el otro, un vacío y una tristeza inmensa… maldita depresión – pensaba Quinn desparramada sobre su cama.

Y sumado a eso, el dolor muscular que la aquejaba. Joder.

Joder¡

Su celular sonaba con notificaciones y mensajes de sus amigos. Ella esperaba secretamente que fuera de Rachel. Ella decidió ignorar el celular y salir a caminar cerca de su casa y el lago a unas cuadras de distancia a ver si así aminoraba su sentir y confusión mental.

Pero tanta era su "suerte" buena o mala, aún queda por decidir, que se encontró con un capullo cerca al lago. Un viernes por la noche, era alta la probabilidad de encontrarse con un capullo y así pasó.

Uno conocido con una máscara.

\- Ehh pero si no es la "infame Quinn Fabray"

Quinn lo reconoció cómo Trevor de "la hora loca", parte del grupo de ira. Pero no se lo dijo, quería ver qué pasaba.

\- Hola Chuki, de que vas tío. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Puta, aún caminando luego del tiroteo, pero qué mala suerte, una plaga cómo tú y aún caminando entre gente decente cómo yo – dijo Trevor rodeándola y caminando en un círculo alrededor de ella – un poco coja y con el brazo roto, saliste bien parada a mi parecer.

\- Y tú qué sabes de eso – Quinn iba buscando problemas esa noche, pero que mencionara el tiroteo simplemente la alarmó - ¿Acaso vas a ese colegio?

\- Pues sí. Es más "yo lo hice" – dijo orgulloso.

\- Pero qué mierda, estás blofeando – Quinn ahora sí estaba asustada

(¿Por qué Trevor dice qué él fue?) - pensó y lo provocó para que siga hablando – un cobarde cómo tú, atribuyéndose algo grande.

Trevor se rio, estaba tomado, eso le quitaba bastantes inhibiciones. Había peleado anteriormente con Jack, por el mismo tema "Quinn Fabray". A él le disgustaba, pero no sabía por qué era tan importante para Jack, ¿por qué él la odiaba?

Juntos Habían conseguido mucha plata y salir libre del tiroteo. Él quería irse, viajar, pero no, Jack lo estaba arrastrando a su mierda y no comprendía por qué.

Tal vez si Quinn ya no estaba, todo sería más fácil, ellos disfrutarían de su dinero.

\- ¿Cucú dice, no te acuerdas Quinni? ¿Tanto él te golpeo la cabeza?

\- ¿Quién coño es Cucú?

\- "Cucú dice" quiero a Quinn fucking Fabray ¿No te acuerdas? – y Trevor sacó una cuchilla, aún rodeando y caminando en un circulo en torno a Quinn.

\- Debió de ser alguien más, obvio, tú no tienes lo necesario – Quinn continuó haciendo una mueca con su mano indicando una pequeñez, entre sus piernas.

Quinn estaba de un ánimo particular, estaba buscando problemas, eso hacía la depresión en ella, el no pensar de manera clara, más nunca esperó encontrarse con Trevor que ahora decía qué "él era el del tiroteo", ¿por qué se lo decía a ella? ¿Acaso quería matarla? Si fuera así. Ella daría pelea y buscaría tener mucha evidencia para atraparlo.

Quinn estaba terriblemente asustada ahora, ¿Y qué hacía ella cuándo estaba asustada? Arremetía contra todo lo que fuera. Se volvía un leoncito con rabia.

Trevor enfureció y lanzó un golpe derecho que Quinn pudo evitar. Él estaba ebrio, pero seguía siendo un hombre con mayor fuerza que Quinn. Ella cojeaba. Ambos en desventaja.

Él continuó con la paliza, Quinn pudo quitarle la máscara y arañarlo cerca a la cien, logró morderlo en un brazo también sacándole sangre. Él en un descuido aprovechó su ventaja y tiró otro derechazo rompiéndole en efecto la nariz a Quinn.

\- Ahhhh perra¡ - gritó Quinn

Llegó a tirarla al piso. Ahí Quinn se encorvó de manera fetal en un instinto de autoprotección, cogió su bastón para pegarle, mientras Trevor seguía dándole más y más patadas sobre todo a la cabeza y al estómago. El bastón se rompió.

\- Tú perra¡ - Trevor gritó

Un chico que iba paseando a su perro imaginario, vio lo que estaba pasando y logró golpear a Trevor reventándole la nariz y el labio, logró finalmente ahuyentar a Trevor.

Era el chico lindo de Sam totalmente borracho, quién se agachó al suelo a ver la damisela en peligro y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que era Quinn, mientras más atrás llegaba una cabreada Santana gritándole en voz muy alta todo lo que se le ocurría y amenazándolo con un tacón en el aire.

Cuando vio que la hermosa rubia en el suelo no era otra que "su Quinn", se le pasó de golpe toda la borrachera, la ayudó y llamó a la ambulancia y a la policía.

Es ahí cuando Elizabeth encontró a Quinn, reconociéndola rápidamente y auxiliándola lo más que pudo hasta que llegó la ambulancia y juntas se fueron al hospital.

Ella llamó a su detective y le informó lo ocurrido, diciéndole que Quinn había sido atacada y qué posiblemente tenía ADN del sospechoso bajo la palma derecha.

Durante el trayecto Quinn viendo a Elizabeth a su costado, le contó lo que había pasado. Entre frases ininteligibles algo pudo entender Elizabeth.

\- Es Trevor – Quinn susurró

\- ¿Él te atacó? – preguntó Elizabeth

\- Trevor es Cucú

\- ¿Trevor?

\- Trevor Wilson del cole, del grupo de ira - terminó de decir esto antes de escupir sangre por lo de su nariz

\- ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn? ¡ - gritó Elizabeth y ante no tener respuesta. Conectó las interrogantes y llamó a Kile

\- Kile, Trevor es el sospechoso del tiroteo. Necesitas cruzar datos e ir a su residencia inmediatamente. Tenemos una causa de arresto por agresión con arma blanca a Quinn. Con ello podrás entrar a su casa, no necesitas orden del juez. Llama al detective a cargo y dile todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Me quedaré con Quinn y pediré custodia policiaca en el hospital.

\- Entendido.

Quinn ingresó a cirugía nuevamente.

Hay Quinn no aprendes…

Elizabeth se estaba jugando su carrera por una confirmación oral de Quinn. Ella creía en esta pequeña. Sólo quedaba esperar y ver el resultado.

La policía se movilizó. Encontró a su sospechoso en la lista del colegio: Trevor Wilson. Y fueron a por él.

Lo arrestaron con mínima respuesta de parte del sospechoso en la madrugada y sacudieron su casa hasta los cimientos.

Encontraron en el jardín cerca al cerezo un agujero poco profundo con pruebas que lo incriminaban… qué era básicamente "recuerdos de varios chicos abatidos en el McKingley High"

Ya al día siguiente...

Encontraron a Trevor muerto en su celda a primera hora de la mañana. Abatiendo así sus esperanzas a que confiese y entregue a su cómplice.

Resulta que el papá de Jack era policía y fue notificado al igual que muchos más por un hecho inmenso, la atrapada del año. Jack tenía una radio que siempre sintonizaba la comunicación entre los policías, e interceptó lo que pasaba. Robó las llaves de su padre y en medio de la tremenda redada aprovechó un descuido y el hecho de que Trevor aún estaba un poco ebrio en la celda para dispararle en la nuca. No le importó que no pareciera suicidio. La red se estaba acercando. Él tendría que acelerar todo para con Quinn, si es que Trevor ya no se había encargado antes.

En realidad, estaba molesto por esto último. Él quería encargarse de Quinn. Esperaba entonces que Quinn saliera bien librada para qué él la pudiera matar.

…

Nota:

Hey ¿qué tal vas?... Déjame saber lo que piensas, me ayuda a orientarme


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Quinn tenía una fractura limpia en la nariz, por lo que el doctor pudo curarla sin tanto aspaviento. Ahora lucía verdaderamente cómo un leoncito con el pelo despeinado y con unas vendas en la nariz y un lindo sonido a motor "un ruido nasal" equivalente a un ronroneo, producto de su respiración a través de todo.

Santana estaba filmándola y reenviando a sus amigos. Luego ella, Quinn y Sam fueron a la comisaría a dar declaración toda la noche. Quinn aún no se acordaba de todo lo ocurrido, sólo lo que le había dicho Trevor, pero sólo el saber que todavía su cómplice estaba libre la ponía muy nerviosa.

Ya entrada la mañana ella fue liberada y se le permitió ir a casa sólo con escolta policiaca (Elizabeth y Kile) al igual que a los otros chicos con ella.

Ni bien llegó a su cama, se desparramó sobre ella, estaba muy cansada. Al igual que Santana y Sam que se durmieron en el cuarto de invitados.

Rachel llegó muy preocupada habiendo dormido poco o nada, ni bien vio a Quinn se fue a dormir junto a ella. Asegurándose primero de ver su rostro, de saber que ella está bien. Elizabeth la dejó pasar sabiendo lo insistente que puede ser la diva. Y cómo si lo confirmara y agradeciera. Quinn sonrió en medio del sueño. Elizabeth sólo entonces los dejó estar.

Tenían que recargar fuerzas para seguir contribuyendo a la investigación. Por primera vez estaban sobre una pista importante y tenían que seguir todo lo que resulte de esa línea.

De sólo recordar cómo fue la entrevista anterior con una muchacha que más parecía un leoncito. Una latina muy cabreada con un taco en la mano amenazando cada tanto en lanzarlo y con el pobre de Sam preguntando dónde estaba… sabía que no debía, pero la hacía reír en medio de tanta gravedad.

…

Inicio de Flashback

Ambiente: la comisaría, sala de entrevistas.

Quinn: ya te dije todo lo que sé

Investigador 1: ¿Es eso verdad?, ¿no te acuerdas nada más?

Quinn: No, para qué te lo ocultaría

Investigador 1: Síndrome de Estocolmo

Quinn: ¿eres serio?, creí que sólo palurdos había en el cole

Investigador 1: ¿Qué?

Quinn: Que es absurdo. No presento dicho síndrome…

Investigador 1: Si lo estuvieras, ¿me lo dirías?

Quinn: No, porque es de lo que se trata el síndrome de Estocolmo… ahhh

Investigador 1: Voy a mantener un ojo en ti

Quinn: Hum Ok

…

Santana: Conozco mis derechos no diré una sola palabra sin mi abogado presente.

Investigador 1: cuéntame la forma en que encontraste a Quinn cerca al lago

Santana: mi abogado

Investigador 1: no te traerá complicaciones sólo nos ayudará a establecer la línea del tiempo

Santana: mi abogado

Investigador 1: Al menos ¿puedes bajar el tacón?

Santana: mi abogado

Investigador 1: ¿Usted conoce al asesino del zodiaco? – él le preguntó sólo para ver si Santana ofrecía una respuesta distinta y vaya que sí la hizo.

Santana lo miró realmente, bajó el tacón (sólo porque no quería ser arrestada por asalto) y le dio una charla de dos horas sobre por qué no le conviene ser racista con nadie, que, si acaso que por que su fenotipo era latino, él podía hacer tales aseveraciones. Sobre cómo lo creó su mamá, y que debe respetarla a ella y a todas las mujeres. Y que estaba llamando a su abogado. Porque tenía una llamada libre.

Investigador 1: No está retenida, puede hacer varias llamadas.

El investigador se arrepintió muy rápido.

…

Sam: … así que así salve a la hija de "Simba" …hummm

Investigador 1 ya cansado de estos chicos dijo: ¿sabes algo, diferente a la situación ya establecida?

Sam: estoy cansado, quiero dormir, ¿Dónde dijo que estaba?

… puff Elizabeth veía la entrevista detrás del vidrio y se aguantaba la risa por la presencia de su superior.

Lo únicamente rescatable de aquella situación fue la información recaudada de Quinn por medio de Elizabeth, el ADN bajo las uñas de Quinn, la comparación de la dentadura en la mordida a Trevor, y las cosas halladas en su casa. Más nunca pensaron encontrarlo muerto en la celda, obstaculizando así una vez más la investigación.

Fin del Flashback

...

A eso de las 8am Quinn tuvo un despertar muy brusco, su papá fue a despertarla encontrándola en esa cama con Rachel imaginándose lo peor.

\- Despierta de una puta vez – gritó Russell

Y Quinn a rajatabla lo hizo, saltando de la cama y parándose a un lado con aspecto soñoliento.

\- Cada vez me sorprendes y encuentras nuevas maneras de humillarme.

Quinn apenas despertaba, agradecía internamente que este hombre ya no viviera con ellas, más el susto no lo pudo evitar.

\- Qué desconsiderado es usted. ¿Pero que le pasa, de qué va? – Rachel preguntó enojada.

\- Tú y tu familia tenía que acercarse a mi hija. Los tentáculos de "tu estilo de vida" por fin la ha alcanzado y no puedo estar más decepcionado – decía inimputable Russell

Tanto era el nivel de voz de discusión que en un momento Elizabeth intervino, llevándolo a la sala inmediatamente y disculpándose con la mirada con las chicas y Sam. Ya se había sumado: Santana, Frannie Y Sam.

\- Lo siento Quinn, pero tienes 10 minutos para prepararte e ir a la sala por favor – informó Kile.

Judy miraba desde lejos todavía con pesar por no defender a su hija a tiempo. Los detalles del divorcio todavía estaban saliendo, y ella quería estar lo más que se pueda en buenos términos con él para favorecer los trámites de los mismos y la división de la herencia.

Frannie es la primera que intervino – eh Quinn espabila y alístate, la poli nos quiere a todos juntos en la sala y todos ustedes también – y con eso salió del cuarto. Culpándose internamente por querer también estar en el buen lado de papá.

Santana no lo dudó, en un instante cruzó el espacio con Quinn y la atrajo en un abrazo de oso, susurrándole un mantra sumamente íntimo, para que sólo ambas lo escuchen. Luego se sumó Rachel y Sam. Quinn lo agradeció con una mueca y se dispuso a cambiarse.

\- Quinn, yo…

\- Rachel por favor lo dejamos para después. – dijo avergonzada y cabizbaja Quinn por aún dejarse asustar por su papá.

Rachel con ambas manos le levantó la cara a Quinn y le dio un sentido beso en la nariz, ante la mirada llorosa de Quinn.

\- Eres valiosa Quinn Lucy Fabray, no importa lo qué él diga, entendiste.

Quinn asintió alistándose rápidamente. Rachel suspiró por la lacra que era Russell, no sabía que quería la poli con todos, pero no iba a dejar a Quinn a solas esta vez, se dijo. Hay muchos inconvenientes y males entendidos por falta de comunicación, lo arreglaría también, se dijo.

Cogió de la mano a Quinn y así salieron juntas del cuarto ante el gruñido de Russell. Rachel sólo apretaba cada vez más su mano, en momentos que sentía flaquear el espíritu de Quinn.

…

En la sala se reunieron la familia Fabray y Russell, Rachel, Santana, Elizabeth, Kyle, El agente superior a Elizabeth, Mark Connor y su hijo Jack… Sam se retiró disculpándose con todos con la premisa que iría con su familia.

Russell se sentó en un sillón individual, frente a él, Frannie y Judy se sentaron en un sillón para dos, a la izquierda de él en un sillón familiar Santana, Rachel (franqueando a Quinn) y Quinn entre ambas.

En el centro una mesita oval de vidrio y frente a ellos El agente Connor, Elizabeth y Kile parados. Al lado izquierdo de su papá, Jack en posición privilegiada pudiendo observar la reacción de todos los presentes.

Ante todo, el agente Connor se presentó cómo tal y a su hijo que esta vez lo acompañaba con la preocupación de él por mantenerlo seguro dadas la lamentable muerte de Trevor Tyler y el hecho de que alguien lo mató. Posiblemente su cómplice.

Él enfatizo que esta reunión urgente se debía a la seguridad de todos y a revisar los últimos acontecimientos.

\- A todos los presentes les informo que Trevor fue el tirador en la escuela McKingley High, hallado muerto esta mañana, acto posiblemente del compañero tirador que escapó, ya que el calibre usado no concuerda con ninguna arma que tenemos del personal en la comisaría.

En su patio y casa encontramos lo necesario para afirmar que Trevor es definitivamente nuestro hombre – decía el agente Connor.

Antes de concertar esta reunión con ustedes lo he hecho con la familia de Vania, Jhon Daniel y David a los cuales ellos han tomado diferentes respuestas. Vania, Jhon salieron del estado a un lugar seguro y David salió del país. Daniel (siendo el capullo que es, tomó la noticia cómo broma diciendo que él cazaría al tirador que faltaba) se queda.

\- Al hablar con la familia de estos chicos he notado que, si tanto las familias son acaudaladas, también tienen secretos sucios por los cuáles pueden o no ser extorsionados en un futuro. He recabado la información necesaria de cada uno con el fin de intentar hallar un patrón de porqué los tiradores los quisieran muertos dentro de toda la gama de muchachos que asesinaron.

\- ¿Todos ustedes, son familia?

\- No – dijo enérgicamente Russell mirando feo a Santana y Rachel

\- Sí – dijo Santana y Rachel

\- Proceda por favor, todos somos familia – dijo Judy asintiendo al agente Connor.

\- Ok procedo entonces – dijo el agente Connor – Necesito saber si alguno de ustedes sabe u oculta la razón y el por qué el tirador diría el nombre de Quinn. Necesito saber los trapos sucios a fin de hallar el patrón y seguir mi lógica intentando acabar con la huida del otro tirador o de hallar una pista que me lleve a él.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Todos tenían un secreto, uno más perjudicial que el otro, algunos felices, y otros extravagantes.

\- Soy gay y me encanta Brittany, para qué lo sepas tú viejo horroroso – señalando a Russel lo dijo Santana. Queriendo provocarlo para que la policía viera quién es él en realidad.

\- Eso es maravilloso mi niña – dijo Russell con una sonrisa falsa. Su careta, ante todo.

\- Tengo dos papás y una madre sustituta llamada "Shelby" quien adoptó a la hija de Quinn "Beth", pero eso no es secreto – Rachel obviamente.

El viejo Russell ante la mención de Beth cerró los ojos y los puños. Tanto Elizabeth cómo Jack observaban curiosos tal reacción.

\- ¿Tienes una hija, Quinn? – preguntó el agente Connor.

\- Sí, ella es mi cosa perfecta. La di en adopción a Shelby quién reside en Nueva York actualmente – mi bebé Quinn

\- No tenemos secretos en esta familia – dijo la caradura de Judy mientras Frannie sólo tenía cara de palo mientras asentía.

\- ¿Y Russell? Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia ¿no tienes algo que decir?, que ayude a atrapar a ese bastardo que vaga por las calles y que bien podría seguir haciendo daño a tu familia o atrapando a Quinn al final.

Russell siendo el padre deficiente que es lo dudo, pero siendo el jefe de familia que todavía intentaba rescatar una imagen positiva a pesar del divorcio dijo aquello que nadie podría haber imaginado.

\- Bueno Mark, ciertamente nos conocemos hace mucho, demás está decir que lo que hablemos aquí queda aquí.

\- Por supuesto mi amigo, sólo estoy tratando de proteger a tu familia y al resto, de esa basura que está huyendo.

Jack sólo escuchaba silencioso, sabiendo que su papá no tenía nada tangible de él.

\- Bueno tú sabes mi familia es todo para mí, me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mis dos pequeñas y mi mujer. Lamentablemente estamos pasando por un divorcio, sólo por seguir siendo quién soy, ya sabes, un espíritu indomable. (Así llamaba a sus continuas infidelidades y a sus prostitutas).

\- Y por lo mismo, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, soy un hombre feliz, tengo un nuevo compromiso y un baby boy en camino. Eso que no me pudiste dar Judy ya que nació… mi Quinn.

(Judy ya sabía de las infidelidades, pero que pudiera superarla tan rápidamente y socavar cómo si fuera nada a su hija, la estaba empezando a enojar. Sobre todo, al mirar a su hija menor tan capa caída.

Tanto ella, cómo todos los presentes se dieron cuenta antes que Quinn pudiera poner su famosa cara de poquer. Santana le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y Rachel le sostuvo la mano con mayor presión y poniéndola ahora en su regazo. Gesto que Russell miró con preocupación desde su lado y un curioso Jack del otro)

\- Bueno Mark, todo hombre no es perfecto así que tengo que confesar que he cometido errores en el pasado, precisamente dos, y no, no son mis hijas. Aunque Quinn déjame decirte que tú me lo haces considerar – dijo mirando a Quinn, quién lucía inmutable.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Russ?, ¿Por lo de Beth a los 16?

\- Sí entre otras cosas, que no vienen al caso ahora. Bueno mis dos errores, tengo una hija fantástica Elizabeth – señalando a la oficial – y a un bastardo, un niño del cual nunca supe su vivió o murió. Fue con una dama que no se podría considerar como tal, por eso mismo le perdí el rastro al chico.

Diferentes reacciones ante lo señalado,

\- Quinn tenía cara de poquer.

\- Rachel y Santana la observaban preocupada. Santana sabía que Russell era un caso, lo dicho sólo confirmó su teoría. Rachel estaba sorprendida.

\- Frannie y Judy estaban indignadas. Frannie sobre todo ya que ella siempre había sido la princesita de papá. Judy porque la habían engañado desde el día "uno" posiblemente ya que Elizabeth tenía casi la misma edad que Frannie.

\- Jack estaba que echaba rabia, y el disimular se le estaba haciendo difícil. Tenía ira hacia toda la familia Fabray en sí. Sobre todo, con Quinn y Russell. El maldito se expresaba de su hijo cómo bastardo y no cómo su primogénito tan esperado. Eso lo desquiciaba.

\- En mi defensa, tengo que decir que Russell sólo donó lo necesario para que yo naciera. Tengo un papá fantástico llamado Phillip a quién adoro con locura – señaló Elizabeth antes que le hagan cargamontón.

Ahora que la observaba Quinn, muy pragmática por la situación, se preguntaba ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que Elizabeth era su media hermana, si se parecía tanto a Frannie?

\- Bueno Russ, Elizabeth aquí es genial, pero tendremos que averiguar ese niño tuyo para saber si está seguro o es el que está detrás de todo. Cruzaremos la información y el individuo tendrá que aparecer más temprano que tarde. Mientras tanto la escolta policiaca a tu hija y familia se queda. En cuanto a ti, me gustaría que me acompañes para asegurar tu protección y la de tu nueva familia. – finalizó el agente Connor.

Formalidades aquí y allá cada cual se retiró a su lugar. No sin antes una foto familiar de los Fabray dónde la esposa sale cómo la "esposa perfecta" y las "hijas perfectas".

Russell con Connor y Jack a la comisaría. Elizabeth y Kile hacia afuera de la residencia Fabray. Frannie a su cuarto, Judy igual. Cada una de ellas a tratar de comprender de lo que se trataba lo dicho antes de tener una reunión familiar (esta vez, las tres, antes de tener una con Elizabeth).

Rachel, Santana y Quinn se quedaron en la sala en soledad con sus pensamientos por un instante.

\- Yo Quinn, eh… - No terminó de decir Santana cuándo un mensaje en su celular la alarmó demasiado – Mierda, Quinn, es Britt me tengo que ir a la de ya…

\- ¿Eh qué ha pasado, está ella bien?

\- Eso espero, el idiota de Artie la hizo llorar, voy a verla, luego hablamos mi Quinn – dijo Santana antes de darle un sentido beso en la sien a Quinn. Y Ella la despidió con un gesto de la mano asintiendo también.

Santana se fue con prisa.

Y se quedaron nuevamente Rachel y Quinn a solas…

Retirándose Quinn a su cuarto, Rachel antes de seguirla se dijo a sí misma. "Quinn primero y a ser valiente" …

...

Nota:

-Déjame saber lo que piensas... slow burn

\- Verás aquí mi Quinn es muy críptica. El desarrollar su personaje es un concepto hermoso y complejo. Espero que te guste tanto cómo yo la adoro.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Quinn se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana y por consiguiente hacia el jardín y la piscina. Moretones empezaban a aparecer en su carita, cerca de su nariz rota y de sus muchos vendajes, sin contar lo de los brazos y piernas por los golpes de ayer en la noche.

Quinn suspiraba mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba con ambas manos vendadas el colchón bajo de sí misma.

Rachel entró al cuarto y vio a Quinn pensativa y meditabunda.

Pensó "¿Cómo debo abordar esto?"

Rachel pensó en lo que hacían sus padres con ella cada vez que se encontraba perdida o triste por el rechazo de Shelby. Ellos la hacían sentir especial, ella haría sentir especial a Quinn.

Primero fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate con malvaviscos encima. Cuando estuvieron listos para ambas y también para el resto de los Fabray y la custodia se fue al cuarto sin el chocolate.

Pidió a Quinn que se parara un momento de su cama y Quinn así la hizo todavía un poco confundida y su mente en otro lado.

Rachel hizo la cama a un lado, colocó el colchón en el piso, inclino el armazón de cama a un costado cómo barricada en la puerta, cogió sabana, almohadas, cordeles y con las luces de navidad improvisó un fuerte a modo de un "camping" en el centro del cuarto.

Rachel se imaginó que Quinn debía estar perdida en sus pensamientos todavía, parecía espaciada, cosa que hizo más fácil para jalar a Quinn y que estuviera dentro del fuerte. Una vez dentro repartió a todos chocolates con malvaviscos y llevó el de Quinn y el suyo al fuerte.

Con el olor a chocolate Quinn despertó, aún confusa de dónde estaba, pero muy cómoda con que estuviera con Rachel a su lado.

Rachel se tendió en el colchón y Quinn se refugió a su lado con bigote de chocolate. Rachel se rió por tanta ternura y con una confusa Quinn sacó una foto y se la enseñó. Ambas rieron por esto.

Ese sería el nuevo fondo y protector de pantalla de Rachel.

Con las luces tenues, el calor, el chocolate, el aroma, todo el ambiente hizo calentar el corazón de Quinn, le permitió relajarse y ser ella misma. Se permitió ser vulnerable, aún más cuando el respirar hacía ruidos graciosos para Rachel, ante el deleite de la risa de Rachel.

Quinn empezó a reír suavemente, luego fuerte para al final romperse en llanto, Rachel la atrajo sobre ella, la acarició, le permitió llorar y ser ella misma.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron abrazadas, Rachel masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, empezó a musitar susurrando junto a su cien una canción de cuna muy suave para calmarla.

Frannie estaba por entrar en el cuarto de Quinn para hablarle de todo y nada, la oyó llorar y estuvo a punto de entrar hasta que oyó cantar a Rachel… entonces las dejó juntas.

No sabía que tipo de relación tenían ambas, ¿acaso eran amigas, hermanas, mejores amigas o algo más?, no sabía definirlo, pero por el momento servía muy bien para Quinn. Por un momento sirvió también para ella. Y las dejó estar.

Cuando terminó Quinn, estaba empapada de sudor, de lágrimas, hizo el amague de pararse, pero Rachel no la dejó.

Nuevamente hizo otro intento, pero Rachel sólo apretó su agarre.

\- No me tengas lástima Rachel, no podré soportarlo – susurró Quinn, pensando que si elevaba la voz se quebraría.

\- No te tengo lástima mi leoncito, es todo lo contrario, te adoro – susurró Rachel y le dio un beso en la nariz buscando hacer reír a Quinn, pero ella se mantuvo seria.

\- Es en serio Rach…

\- También estoy siendo seria mi leoncito – interrumpió rápidamente Rachel.

Quinn estaba demasiada cansada para discutir con Rachel sobre "porque no le puedes decir a una chica que la adoras cuando ella te adora, pero no compartes el mismo sentimiento de adoración, por no decir otra cosa que empieza con A y termina con MOR". Al menos Quinn no creía que Rachel compartiría el mismo sentimiento que ella tenía para con ella.

Ya lo pudo definir, pero muy muy adentro de sí misma. Aún no podía definirlo abiertamente y con un miedo que la paralizaba a que Rache se fuera y la abandonara.

Quinn se reincorporó y se sentó, pasó su mano por su cabello que ahora estaba pegajoso y de seguro tendría un aspecto atroz pensó. (Contrariamente Rachel pensaba que Quinn se veía aún más hermosa de lo que se pudiera pensar), sus vendajes, los moretones y el dolor en su cuerpo le hizo emitir un quejido miserable, algo así cómo si patearas un cachorro de león. Lo cuál es indignante y preocupante por que quién patearía un cachorro de león en su sano juicio. En serio, si conoces a alguien que si lo haría, dile que se haga ver, que eso no es normal. Y créeme tengo un gran viaje definiendo "que es normal".

\- ¿Bebé te duele algo? – preguntó Rachel apelando a esa relación tan íntima entre ambas, tan de ellas.

\- Rachel, no me puedes llamar bebé, me haces daño.

\- ¿Por qué bebé?, pienso que ahora no ves con un buen juicio las cosas, estás enojada.

\- Claro que estoy enojada, muy enojada- decía una muy tierna Quinn, con su carita sonrojada por el fuerte, su vendaje en su nariz, ronroneando por culpa de su nariz rota, y con su pelito alborotado cómo león. A una Quinn así, Rachel no la podía tomar en serio, una Quinn así, era sumamente adorable, rayando el límite "de lo más hermoso que veré en esta vida" – muy, muy enojada, me cambiaste así sin más por el árbol que tienes de novio cuando te necesitaba y luego cuando me ves golpeada me preguntas por qué y te enojas, y me enojo y me acuerdo de mi papá y me hace daño – inició gritando y terminó susurrando.

\- Quinn bebé – dijo Rachel tomando entre sus manos las manos de Quinn y besándolas profusamente, "no está celosa, no puede estar celosa" – se decía cómo mantra – bebé en este momento estás enojada, no piensa claramente, no eres tu padre, jamás serás tu padre. Así que creo que, si no estás pensando claro, ¿podrías decirme en que te puedo ayudar para que así sea?

Quinn se perdió entre tanta divagación y trató de concentrarse y decirle a Rachel exactamente que quería, pero no se le ocurría. Tanta era su concentración que tenía el entrecejo muy acentuado, tan tan adorable que Rachel se vio obligada a darle muchos besos en su entrecejo y en su carita. Esta versión de Quinn era sin duda su favorita.

Quinn estaba muy confundida por decir lo menos.

\- ¿Quinn qué te duele?

\- Todoooooo – dijo Quinn y luego se tiró gramáticamente en el colchón... "A lo Rachel"

Rachel se derretía ante esta versión de Quinn.

Quinn cerró los ojos y Rachel se echó junto a ella, entrelazando sus dedos… durante unos minutos sólo se oyeron el ronroneo de Quinn y la suave sonrisa de Rachel ante esto.

\- ¿Quinn bebé podemos hablar? – susurró Rachel

\- Rach…uff – Quinn soltó un suspiro muy merecido – está pasando mucho

\- Entonces que tal si lo hacemos simple, iniciamos por el comienzo a explicar las cosas.

Quinn se giró y Rachel también, ambas mirándose de costado con las manos entrelazadas.

Quinn meditó por un segundo, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, pero por otro lado dejaría de pensar tanto, los fantasmas que rondan en su cabeza podrían disminuir.

Uff… pues vamos a la deriva – pensó Quinn – esperando lo mejor, pero preparada para lo peor.

¿Ella está preparada para lo peor?

…pues vamos…

\- Humm quién empieza – preguntó Quinn

\- Bueno voy yo – dijo Rachel con toda seguridad y continuó – haber las cosas por orden. Primero: en el momento del tiroteo…

\- No me acuerdo Rachel

\- Shhh Shhh, yo estoy contando Quinni Pooh… Haber, en el momento del tiroteo, cuándo llegué a salir, mi corazón se estrujó en preocupación porqué seguías ahí, y yo afuera, trate de llegar a ti, pero no me dejaron, te lo prometo…

\- Yo sé Rach, te creo – nuevamente interrumpió Quinn y luego dejó continuar a "Su Rachel"

\- Bueno cómo decía, quise entrar, pero no pude, y luego cuándo te sacaron sólo te pude reconocer por la pulsera que te había regalado que la tenías en el tobillo… te preguntaré luego por eso ¿por qué la tenías en el tobillo? y ¿por qué no tenías zapatos?... Bueno, continuo…por varias fuentes, sé que me buscaste y que ayudaste a varias personas incluso a este pequeño David, según él porque ambos nos parecemos mucho y Quinn tengo que decirte que no tengo 1.20m de estatura¡

Entre risas cómplices de ambas, Quinn dijo que Rachel tenía el tamaño perfecto a lo que Rachel se sonrojó mucho.

\- Bueno, creo que estoy divagando mucho…

\- ¿verdad? No me había dado cuenta – dijo Quinn con travesura, a lo que Rachel le dio un beso en la nariz.

Tan adorables ambas…

\- Te preguntaré y quiero que me respondas lo más corto y simple posible ¿Ok?

\- OKA – Quinn hizo un ademán tipo saludo militar. Rachel giró los ojos antes las payasadas de su Quinni Pooh

\- Haber, desde el principio… ¿por qué no tenías zapatos?

\- Asumo que, si salí por el pasadizo, sería para no hacer bulla.

\- Ok es lo justo… eso ¿por qué tenías la pulsera que te di en el tobillo?

\- La uso siempre, Frannie estaba en casa, así que no le quise dar munición contra mí.

\- No te puedo preguntar algo del tiroteo porque no recuerdas – Rachel hizo un puchero muy lindo

\- Bueno sabes maso lo que pasó por varias fuentes, eso debería bastar para orientarte – Quinn pasó un dedo debajo del labio para alisar el puchero de Rachel. Rachel se sonrojo otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué yo, por qué a mí?

\- Porque eres importante para mí, igual que Beth… no preguntes más porfa

\- Ok, lo justo por ahora… ¿Te cae mal Finn?

\- No

\- ¿Sólo No? Haz algo mejor que eso Quinn

\- Ok, no me cae mal.

\- Listilla de eso no estoy hablando, vamos, el otro día estábamos juntas, te menciono a Finn y enloqueces, luego sales y te metes en peligro… tienes que darme algo mejor que "no".

Quinn soltó un suspiro muy merecido.

\- No me cae mal Finn, es parte de nuestra familia disfuncional, supongo que lo amo como amigo y persona y ser parte de la familia repito, jamás de manera sexual… simplemente no no.

\- Ajam pero ¿Por qué reaccionaste así el otro día? – Rachel se puso seria mientras Quinn se desplomó sobre el colchón.

\- El otro día, estábamos nosotras bien, en una bonita burbuja, estaba enojada, pero por alguna razón me sentía bien y luego me cortaste y dijiste que te ibas con Finn y que te siga para hacer la tercera rueda

\- Eso no Quinn – dijo firmemente Rachel mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón. – él es mi novio

\- Ok, entiendo eso

\- Quinn quiero entender ¿porqué tu reacción hacia Finn?

\- ¿Qué reacción? – Quinn jugaba a inocente pero también quería ubicarse.

\- Quinn, estás bromeándome por decir una palabra mejor y no una grosería, quiero la verdad.

\- Esa es la verdad…me enoje, pero no con él, osea sí con él pero contigo también y con la situación y conmigo…

\- ¿Qué?, eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué contigo?

\- Siempre me enojo conmigo por no saber manejar la situación. Rachel no se si lo vez o no, o elijes no verlo, pero no soy una bola de energía, no soy normal, soy autodestructiva y autolesiva y muchas cosas más. Soy algo para cada persona…

\- Quinn para – Rachel la detuvo- y se llevó ambas manos a la sien, quería entender a Quinn, sobre todo la reacción de Quinn hacia Finn, sabía que había demasiados temas, quizás demasiados influenciados por Russell.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

\- Rachel soy un ser complejo, si quieres la verdad, puede que halles cosas que no te gusten, puede que esté muy confusa, pero por favor, no me digas "que no siento lo que siento", eso no se hace, porque me confunde más¡

\- Ok Quinn, entonces dime – dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados en un intento de protegerse

Y eso es porque lo último que dijo Quinn lo hizo elevando la voz, al estilo de su papá. Siempre su papá en su cabeza. Ya no estaba en casa, pero seguía ejerciendo una gran presencia sobre Quinn.

\- Lo siento Rachel, por gritarte, no quise gritarte. Lo siento – dijo una apenada Quinn reconociendo la situación.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió de su posición.

Quinn suspiró derrotada, siempre tenía que "cagarla" se dijo a si misma. Se sentó finalmente apegada a una pared y recogió sus piernas hacia su pecho. Si Rachel quería saber lo que quisiera saber ella lo iba a explicar lo mejor que pudiera.

\- Bueno, tengo celos de todo aquello que te aleja de mí ¿contenta? – dijo Quinn en el mismo estilo cuándo le sacas una respuesta que no quiere dar a un niño pequeño, haciendo medio berrinche.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Vamos, eres inteligente, estás en el cuadro de honor, segunda, puedes entenderlo…

\- Si es así no quiero entenderlo entonces. – Rachel la miraba dubitativa.

\- Ok entonces te digo los hechos Rachel, me enoje mucho en ese momento, trate de controlarme para no estallar cómo mi papá. Estábamos bien, y luego ves tu celu y me dejas tan fácilmente, eso me molesto.

\- No eres tu papá

\- Si claro, lo dices y no lo crees, mira que saltaste cuándo te grité… ¿Te acordaste del acoso que te hacía en el cole no?, no mientas, que lo voy a saber. – dijo Quinn ahora en su máscara de poquer.

\- Sí me asustaste. Pero no eres tu papá, y deja de bufar que no eres tu papá – era obvio que Quinn no creía en lo más mínimo, por eso su actitud.

\- Bueno, siguiente tópico Rachel.

\- Cuéntame lo de Trevor.

\- Estaba molesta, solía correr, pero ahora no puedo hasta que mi pierna sane, así que salí a caminar, estaba enojada y buscando problemas y me encontré con un tipo enmascarado que luego reconocí la voz por el grupo de ira, era Trevor, así que en vez de correr o barajarlo para que no me haga daño, lo toree para que se enoje más. Quería golpear a alguien y recibir golpes también, y eso es exactamente lo que pasó hasta que llegó Sam y Santana.

Rachel se estremeció ante lo dicho, pero igual preguntó – ¿Nunca quisiste suicidarte cierto? – obviamente preguntando por el grupo de ira y ¿Por qué sientes que necesitas un castigo?

\- No a lo del suicidio, y si porque soy yo. Ese día estaba enojada y me sentía impotente así que sólo golpee mi cabeza, pero luego la almohada se corrió y sin querer eso pasó y termine con Trevor.

\- Eh incluso ahí, buscaste pelea.

\- Sí, supongo que tu papá te contó algo.

\- En realidad, yo cómo que lo averigüe sola en su estudio.

\- Ah ok. Siguiente pregunta.

\- Quinn por favor.

\- Rachel por favor, pregunta lo que quieras.

Rachel se quedó mirándola un segundo. Ahí "Su Quinn" un ser humano sumamente valioso y preciado sujeto a las estúpidas normas de Russell y a sus estúpidos prejuicios y castigos.

\- Lo que se dijo hoy, sé que no debería preguntar, pero quiero saber si estás bien.

\- Sí estoy bien Rachel – Quinn sabía que el lindo ambiente que habían tenido antes, ella lo había empeorado, eso la enojaba y la entristecía mucho, aun así, continuo – cuando Russell me despertó esta mañana, el oír su voz, me asustó mucho, me transportó a cómo era antes, eso me asustó, pero luego nos llamaron a la sala.

Y yo sé que para papá no soy suficiente y eso está bien, porque así me crie, estoy acostumbrada, el oír que tenía tres hijos fue una sorpresa. Elizabeth parece bien, genial de hecho, ah de tener una buena familia y el otro chico que no sé quién es, sé que tuvo suerte porque no se crio con Russell. Y el otro chico que acaba de nacer, bueno Russell siempre quiso un varón así que finalmente lo tiene. Eso debe hacerlo feliz. Eso es lo que pienso

Rachel suspiró derrotada, bajó los brazos, ella quería respuestas, finalmente las tenía excepto aquella pregunta que no hizo ¿Qué relación tenemos nosotras y por qué soy tan importante para ti? Y entonces porqué se sentía tan agotada, tan perdida.

Y sobre todo Quinn, se veía tan pequeña, tan vulnerable.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Elizabeth tocó la puerta.

\- Rachel es Finn, vino a buscarte – terminado de decir se alejó sin más.

Quinn sólo se despidió con la cabeza.

Rachel suspiró derrotada nuevamente. Ella llegó con el afán de proteger a Quinn, de hacerla sentir mejor y verla sonreír. Por qué entonces ahora se sentía miserable y más importante aún, ahora se preguntaba "¿He hecho sentir a Quinn cómo mierda?"

Rachel hizo el amague de acercarse, pero Quinn muy estoica la despidió con la mano. Y ella sólo se fue sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía se rompería en mil pedazos al dejar a Quinn así.

...

Nota:

\- Déjame saber lo que piensas, me ayuda mucho a orientarme.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Verdades no contadas…

Detective Mark Connor:

Cómo todo buen detective se basaba en los hechos que tenía hasta el momento sobre los sospechosos.

\- Un tirador conocido: Trevor Tyler, se encontraron suficientes evidencias que así lo indican (entre recuerdos de los estudiantes, Váucher de bancos, compras de armas, el cpu de su computadora con suficientes fotos sangrientas de su ataque).

\- Trevor fue ultimado en la nuca, por posiblemente el segundo tirador. Se descartó totalmente que fuera la fuerza policiaca, los registros y las pruebas realizadas a ellos así lo indican.

\- Se cotejó a todos los amigos de Trevor, y no hay ningún sospechoso.

\- Se levantó hasta la última piedra y trapo sucio de los cuatro estudiantes objetivo, sólo faltó Quinn Fabray.

\- Russell Fabray es un gran amigo desde la infancia, tiene dos hijas en el matrimonio, tres fuera de él. Elizabeth (policía), un bebé recién nacido y un joven que debe tener la edad de Quinn que no ha sido identificado.

\- Se presume que los dos tiradores iniciaron esta desgracia para encontrar y matar a estos cinco chicos dentro de la multitud, al no encontrarlos aumentaron el nivel de maldad en sus actos y solicitaron por parlante a estos cinco chicos al cuerpo estudiantil. El cuál se comportó cómo ellos predijeron y entregaron a estos cinco estudiantes. Algo salió mal dentro de lo planeado, se les acabó el tiempo. Y no ultimaron a estos chicos. A pesar de conseguir lo requerido, Trevor y su compañía no huyeron ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Trevor atacó a Quinn, antes de huir? ¿Por qué no escaparon al conseguir lo que supuestamente se fijaron?... Porque ese no era su objetivo, había algo más…lo mismo que tiene en alerta roja a todos en la comunidad… pero ¿qué es?

\- De todos los chicos, Quinn representa el objetivo de mayor perfil. Tanto cómo su presencia, familia, cómo es el concepto de los vecinos hacia ellos. "La perfecta familia americana"

Russell Fabray:

Ante la comunidad Russell Fabray es un activo invaluable. Gran hombre, gran amigo, gran padre. Incluso a través del divorcio del cuál está atravesando, ambas partes no han dicho más que la separación es por "diferencias irreconciliables". Ahora, gracias a los nexos y amigos en todos los niveles que él tiene la suciedad de sus actos se ha mantenido debajo de la alfombra.

E incluso el hecho de que se case con una exprostituta no ha sido conocido. Su primer bebé varón para él y el resto de la comunidad… una gran expectativa, su bebé "varón", su gran orgullo. Por fin "él" esperado, por fin Russell puede dejar de atormentar a Quinn por no ser lo que él deseaba.

El divorcio, él espera, sea lo más silencioso posible. Les dará a sus mujeres lo que esperan, será generoso, no le importa mucho el dinero, él tiene la capacidad invaluable de crear más por métodos no tan honoríficos que por el momento le viene funcionando muy bien.

Su devota y amada esposa: Judy Fabray – si quiere la casa, se la dará, al igual que dos carros y la casa en el lago. Él tiene que poder dar una buena imagen y reputación según su apellido. Es decir que por más que el divorcio es algo tangible, que quede sentado que su familia tenga todo, que ostenten y representen "la típica casa de la pradera", ya saben la casa blanca con cerca blanca y un gran jardín.

Su hija Frannie Fabray, su bebé, su gran creación, le dará también lo que ella pida, el departamento en nueva york y le comprará un auto "mwv" para su preciosa hija, que continuara con su legado (ella estudia leyes) en la firma suya.

Su gran decepción: su hija Quinn Fabray.

\- Desde el primer momento Judy dijo "será un niño" y no, ahí la primera decepción.

\- Quinn siendo una niña precoz de gran inteligencia para su edad hizo dudar de su resolución hasta que se hizo evidente el gran apego a cierta diva hija de "Los Berry", la necesidad de su hija de perseguirla con unas flores que ella recolectaba, esa es la segunda vez.

\- La tercera, su hija vino llorando un día y con la ropa manchada por el acoso de un chico. Russell la hizo llorar más con su castigo, por no ser fuerte, por no estar un paso adelante del otro, por no ser una acosadora. Esa es la primera vez que Quinn oye ese término y a regañadientes lo acoge.

\- Los domingos de camping, una tradición de Russell con su padre y él intentó recrearlo con Quinn (con Frannie no, por que ella era su perfecta princesa), para su cuarta decepción, el hecho de que Quinn con cinco años no podía seguirle el ritmo en fuerza, en astucia, en todo.

\- Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo Russell le cogió cierto odio hacia su hija, ella era una gran decepción para él, pero trato de que no se viera cuando los amigos visitaban, o cuando ellos se mezclaban en la comunidad. Así fue cómo nació los castigos correctivos de su parte, a veces palizas (se fijó que fuera en partes que no se vieran, que estén cubiertos por la ropa), a veces psicológicos.

Cómo la vez que él la internó en el área psiquiátrica con tan sólo doce años, sólo para atormentarla. O la vez que estaban acampando a los 13 años y él la dejó en medio de la nada cuando Quinn dormía, sólo para que esté deambulando por cuatro días hasta encontrarlo. Queda decir que Russell por la demora extra que él calculó, le dio una paliza que la mandó al hospital.

Ahí es cuando sus nexos se extendían, nunca fue objeto de trabajadores sociales, siempre se cubrió la espalda.

\- Con los años se cansó de contar las decepciones que le trajo Quinn a su vida.

\- La mayor de ellas "Su fijación con la niña de los Berrys" y cuando creyó que su hija no podía caer más bajo "nació Beth". Ahí fue que él se desentendió de la familia.

A su parecer debió quedarse con su hija Elizabeth, al parecer salió genial y él se atribuía su éxito a sus genes.

Su hijo bastardo, desde su nacimiento "el niño" cómo él le decía, porque nunca lo llamó "su hijo", nació con una mancha de nacimiento marcada debajo de la oreja derecha y con un fenotipo que él no aprobó, lo rechazó, a él y a su madre. No le siguió el rastro por que creyó que no valía la pena, que era "escoria".

Russell era un machista, misógino, racista y clasista.

Jack Connor:

Con una curiosa marca de nacimiento también.

Desde que nació su madre con sus escasos recursos lo adoró, lo amo mucho, hasta el día que decidió abandonarlo en un balcón vacío y sucio, hasta que el Detective Connor lo rescató y lo adoptó como suyo, enseñándole todo lo que él quería.

Su crianza fue muy buena, su infancia amorosa y su adolescencia un tanto marcada en la escuela, siempre por los matones de turno y por una cierta porrista de la familia "Fabray".

¿Qué tenía ella, qué tenía su familia? Que causaba que el cuerpo estudiantil se abriera cómo el mar rojo.

¿Qué tan importante era el apellido Fabray?

Con el tiempo él lo averiguó de muy mala manera, de una descorazonada manera.

Eso generó en él un odio profundo por esa familia y por todo lo que tocan ellos.

Incluso cuándo Quinn tuvo a Beth, el respeto por ella seguía ahí, y con gran dificultad salió adelante. Ella todavía tenía ese efecto en las personas.

Eso lo desquiciaba, por que a su parecer ella era quien asignó las clases y cómo se repartían en la pirámide evolutiva.

Incluso en el sótano que era el nivel más bajo, nunca se encontró el "Glee Club", pero él sí, y semejantes a él también.

¿Cómo era eso posible?, que los profesores le tengan tanto miedo que no ejercieran un orden y disciplina.

Entonces él decidió que iba a poner orden, que iba a instaurar su legado, con muchas cabezas de turco de por medio.

Finalmente, su nombre sería conocido y temido.

…

…

…

Así no pasó. Su "Gran creación" no tuvo los resultados que él deseó. Y él culpaba a Trevor en parte por ellas, sobre todo cuando se dejó capturar.

Al menos él remedió eso.

Jack caminaba en su cuarto de un lado a otro, cómo un león encerrado. La familia Fabray había salido airosa otra vez. Él iba acabar esto de una vez por todas. Nadie volvería a reírse de él, a rechazarlo cómo basura. Él los haría escuchar.

Estaba sumamente enojado, con demasiada ira en él.

Cómo Russell tenía todo lo que él en un momento deseo, ¿cómo es posible?, si era un hombre sumamente odioso, pobre de valores, con una ética muy dudosa.

Él lo haría pagar, sobre todo para que Quinn lo sienta en las venas, para torturarla antes de matarla.

Frannie Fabray:

Era una buena chica, adoración de su padre. La princesa de su papá.

Y por mucho tiempo, ella adoró el suelo que pisaba su padre. Si él decía verde, era verde. Si decía azul, era azul. Ella considera que fue muy feliz a expensas de su pequeña hermana.

Por tanto, fue muy engreída hasta un punto en que se hizo insoportable ignorar la situación. Los sollozos de su pequeña hermana Quinn en la noche. Las discusiones susurradas entre sus padres.

Y más importante, el estado de salud de su hermana, los moretones, los estados de pánico que a veces sufría. El distanciamiento entre ambas, cuándo le fue imposible vivir en esa casa y escapar a una universidad en otro estado pareció fue la mejor idea que pudo tener, dejando a Quinn sola.

Y el hecho de mantener su posición sobre todo cuando nació Beth y por ende darle la espalda a su hermana.

El apoyar a su padre en las decisiones que él tomaba siempre fue su dirección a actuar.

Siempre creyó que ella era su "princesa especial". Hasta aquel día en que se mencionó muchas realizaciones.

Ahora no sólo eran Quinn y ella, había otros dos chicos y una chica que vendrían a ser sus medios hermanos y hermana.

Se dio cuenta que su papá siempre le mintió y lo peor de eso, es que ella siempre lo apoyó a expensas de Quinn.

Y lo peor de todo, era que ella todavía estaba actuando en el lado positivo de su padre sólo para aprovechar lo máximo de él, y lo que él le daría antes del divorcio.

Sin duda eso la decepcionó más que nada.

…..

Rachel se fue con Finn a su cita. Aún levemente molesta por lo sucedido con Quinn. No sabía el por qué, pero había algo que no estaba bien en la relación que tenían ambas.

Ella adoraba esta versión de Quinn, aquella que demostraba más su corazón y su esencia, siendo ella misma a pesar de la fuerte intervención de Russell en su vida.

Ellas después del primer año se fueron acercando, hasta crear esa amistad tan genuina que tenían ahora.

Momentos cómo esos, era lo que más atesoraba Rachel, Quinn era realmente una gema, un tesoro, pasar tiempo con ella era sublime.

Entonces por que se sentía tan mal, últimamente esto ocurría mucho más seguido. Y todo inicio desde el tiroteo, la relación que tenían ambas si antes era cercana ahora era mucho más, íntima. Talvez fue el miedo de perderla que la hizo ser más consciente de la forma cómo se trataban mutuamente. De valorarla mucho más.

Ella amaba a Finn, compartían muy buenos momentos, aún no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero se dijo a sí misma que esto pasaría con el tiempo, él era su compañero, su amigo, su amante, su pareja… ellos eran novios.

Ella amaba también a Quinn, pero no de la misma manera, se dijo que sólo cómo "algo especial", no como amigas, ni mejores amigas, ni "mucho más que eso", aún no podía decir la palabra. Pero tenían una muy buena relación, entonces por qué se preocupaba de en momentos íntimos resaltar que tenía novio, que tenía que irse con él ha hacer algo, de separarse de ella cómo si estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Rachel había lastimado a Quinn según Quinn. Según ella misma, sólo había señalado lo evidente, que ambas eran "amigas", entre comillas, por esa misma relación especial que compartían, y que Finn era su novio.

Cómo podría decirle entonces que definan su relación para que ella no esté hecha bolas en la cabeza sobre quién es quién y qué rol toma parte en su vida.

Ella no ha engañado a Finn se dijo muchas veces, pero la duda siempre existe en su cabeza.

Cuando Quinn la abraza y se refugia debajo de su cuello, cuándo están tan cerca que sienten el aliento del otro, cuándo se regalan besos mariposas, beso esquimal, cuando sostiene a Quinn por la espalda estilo cucharita, no es sólo consuelo, es intimidad.

Si Finn hiciera eso con cualquiera que no fuera familia, sería algo grande… ¿verdad?

Ella estaría furiosa y haciendo rabietas, posiblemente un gran despliego de Diva.

Talvez esta relación, de esta índole sólo la comparten Santana y Brittany, ni siquiera Santana y Quinn. Eso la asustaba mucho.

¿Por qué la asustaba mucho?

¿Debería decirle algo a Quinn, sobre este tema, o dejarlo pasar?

¿Cambiaría su relación en algo? ¿Ella desea que cambie su relación para empezar?

Tanto fue su divagación interna que ambos estando desayunando, Finn quiso probar su punto (que Rachel estaba dispersa), él se levantó, se fue a la tienda de enfrente y pidió una pizza, siempre mirando hacia dónde Rachel estaba sentada, luego regresó y se sentó frente a ella y se puso a comer, mientras Rachel todavía miraba hacia la nada y asentía cada tanto.

\- Rachel, bebé ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- Rachel

\- Rachel ¡ - dijo un poco más firme.

\- Si Finn – totalmente inocente mirando hacia su novio

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- En nada en particular – comentó Rachel jugando con su comida.

\- Bueno, algo está pasando, no has comido tu col rizada – mencionó Finn preocupado.

\- No es nada Finn, sólo cosas mías – respondió con una breve sonrisa deseando acabar con el asunto.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar?

\- No cariño, porque no hay ningún problema.

\- Ah bueno, humm Rach he estado pensado que podemos pasar este fin de semana juntos, ¿Qué dices?, mi mamá va a viajar y podemos estar juntos, ¿me entiendes? – preguntó Finn entusiasmado.

Rachel estaba duditativa sobre lo que significaba, aun así, respondió que sí.

Finn muy emocionado, la cargó y la hizo girar para provocar la carcajada de Rachel y la suya misma.

Este fin de semana sería grandioso se dijo a sí mismo Finn.

En el otro lado Santana veía el intercambio, no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba, pero aun así se preocupaba por su Quinn, y lo que significaría para ella. Tal vez debe comprar una gran expensa de licor, pensó. Y si no es por Quinn, será para ella ya que a dos mesas de la suya se encontraba Artie y su Brittany sentada sobre él, comiendo y riendo.

\- Y el robot volvía a ganar - Santana meditabunda gruñía por dentro.

Tanto criticaba a Quinn que no era valiente y arreglaba lo suyo, que ella misma estaba en la misma situación o peor.

Hace pocas horas había estado con Brittany haciéndole sentir mejor por la pobre excusa de novio que tenía y ahora ambos se están comiendo la boca.

\- Puajj – Santana hizo sonidos de arcadas. Ella consoló a su Britt para que valla con Artie – Carajo, Joder – decía muy enojada consigo misma.

...

Nota:

( **͡**° **͜ʖ ͡**°) ... dejame saber lo que piensas, pronto interesante revés.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Advertencia: escenas de violencia explicitas, muerte de uno o varios personajes.

11:50 am

Antes del medio día una muy cabreada Santana se presentó en la puerta de la casa de Quinn, entró con un gran alijo de licor en una bolsa, hacia su cuarto y sorprendentemente Quinn estaba aún en su fuerte echada y mirando a la nada y también muy sorprendentemente dadas las amenazas contra la familia Fabray sólo estaba Quinn, no había nadie más.

\- ¿Eh qué pasó aquí, por qué no hay nadie más? – preguntó Santana todavía de mal humor desde el desayuno.

\- No hay nadie, mi mamá y Frannie se fueron al aeropuerto a viajar a Nueva York a con su abogado, no sé a qué. Elizabeth le dio escolta y Kile se fue a fumar o con una chica no sé realmente… y tú ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó una igual o un pelo menos apagada Quinn mirando fijamente a Santana.

\- Ruedas se amistó con mi Britt y yo los ayudé a eso - sentenció una muy triste latina.

\- Ouch pero que mierda – dijo Quinn y preguntó - ¿Y qué traes ahí? – señalando a la bolsa.

\- Unas cuantas botellas de alcohol, ¿me acompañas capitana?

\- Siempre "Sand Bag" – desde que vio la tristeza en los ojos de Santana supo que no podía negarle nada de lo que le pidiera, así de fuerte era su hermandad. Si ella hubiera pedido "vamos a destrozar la fachada de la casa de alguien", así lo hubieran hecho.

Santana le tendió la mano a Quinn y juntas se fueron al patio trasero junto a la piscina.

Santana puso las botellas en una mesita adyacente, Quinn trajo algunas de adentro del alijo de su mamá. Y cada cuál cogió una botella y empezó a tomar.

\- Eh Quinn – dijo Santana entre trago y trago

\- Dime – levantando su botella Quinn

\- Creo que vas a llorar después, lo siento por eso

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu Rachel estaba con su árbol favorito muy felices.

\- Ouch, pienso que puedes tener razón – anunció Quinn con mal sabor de boca haciéndose la imagen mental.

Ambas bebieron después en silencio por un rato.

\- Quinn sólo quiero ser feliz con mi amor, ¿tan difícil es eso? – preguntó muy triste Santana.

\- No lo sé – dijo Quinn absorta en sus pensamientos y continuó – Quisiera poder saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué tu papá es un cabrón?

\- Porque puede

\- Quinn

\- ¿Humm?

\- No me acuerdo que te iba a decir – dijo muy suavemente Santana. Quinn volteó a mirarla, su "hermana" se veía tan pequeña, tan confundida y triste que le partía el corazón.

\- Oye ya sé, vallamos a la casa de campo de tu papá a destrozarla – dijo Santana

\- Yeah – asintió Quinn.

Ambas un poco mareadas y con botella en mano, se subieron al auto de Santana con el chofer de ella hacia la casa que estaba a dos horas de ahí. Todavía tomando y diciendo incoherencias.

Ni bien llegaron allá, el chofer se negó a dejarlas solas en el campo.

Ambas aceptaron que él se quede, entraron en la casa y siguieron tomando en el sofá del "área de estar" …

Muchas horas después…

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que el chofer había salido a coger ramas hace horas y que no había regresado.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que de pronto el día se hizo noche, y cerraron los ojos ante un estallido proveniente de una botella rompiéndose en sus cabezas.

Lo último que vio Quinn fue a Santana en el piso rodeada de vidrios, algo de sangre siendo arrastrada por una sombra, que no pudo determinar qué es o quién es, hacia el exterior.

Quinn sintió el sabor óxido de la sangre en la boca y la textura suave de la alfombra debajo de ella, antes de desmayarse.

6.00 pm

…

Después de pasar la tarde con Finn, dejó su casa ante un Finn muy emocionado y feliz. Ella aún estaba algo confundida, por toda la situación con Finn, con Quinn, con su corazón.

Es decir, él era su novio, ella luchó por él, demasiado para varias personas, lo suficiente para ella. Ella debía sentirse feliz y emocionada por compartir y descubrir muchas cosas con su novio ¿verdad?, entonces porque se sentía algo confundida.

¿Será por su desazón con Quinn? – pensó – talvez – se respondió ella misma.

Y fue a verla, pensando que Quinn ya debió haberse calmado de su intercambio de palabras al inicio del día.

Tocó la puerta varias veces sin respuesta. Pensó tal vez que había salido y la esperó en el porche. Al poco rato llegó Elizabeth en la patrulla, conmocionada por ver a Rachel sentada afuera de la casa Fabray.

\- Rachel qué sorpresa más buena – dijo coquetamente Elizabeth, provocando un sonrojo en la diva.

\- Cómo no me di cuenta que eras media hermana de Quinn, si poseen "algo especial" en su sonrisa – contestó Rachel.

\- Ohhh que va – desestimó Elizabeth con un ademán - ¿Por qué no estás adentro?

\- Porque llegue, toque y no hay nada.

\- Qué raro – eso la extrañó a la policía – Kyle debía estar aquí esperándome.

Ante la obvia quietud en la casa, Elizabeth tomó precauciones…

\- Rachel si te digo que te quedes aquí afuera hasta que asegure la casa ¿lo harás? – preguntó conociendo la terquedad de la diva.

\- No – dijo tranquilamente Rachel

\- Ajá, sólo estaba asegurándome, quédate detrás de mí, es una orden – dictaminó firmemente.

\- Ok – musitó Rachel

Y ambas entraron a la casa…

Rápidamente Rachel se separó de Elizabeth pensando que no pasaba nada, pero que Elizabeth siendo la genial policía que era, tenía que tomar precauciones.

\- Hey, vuelve aquí – susurró fuertemente Elizabeth

Rachel sólo le hizo un ademán con la mano, cómo diciendo "tranquila, estoy segura, no pasa nada".

\- Ahhh qué lío tiene Quinn con esta niña, la tiene difícil – susurró y pensó con cariño hacia Quinn y su obvio y masivo "enamoramiento no contado".

Elizabeth recorrió un cuarto, dos cuartos, tres cuartos con el arma desenfundada y ahí fue el exacto momento en que se paralizó por un fuerte grito de Rachel.

\- Rachel ¿dónde estás? ¡ - gritó

\- En la cocina ¡ - igualmente gritó Rachel y siguió gritando después de eso – rápido, rápido¡

Elizabeth corrió aún con el arma apuntando hacia todas las direcciones dónde corría.

La mansión Fabray era enorme.

\- Mierda – Elizabeth se paralizó por un momento y sólo espabiló cuándo Rachel empezó a agitarla violentamente.

Ante ella, en el piso de la cocina, el cadáver de Kyle en un charco de sangre y con un agujero de bala en el cráneo.

Elizabeth llorosa trató de ubicarle el pulso, pero no lo encontró. Él llevaba varias horas muerto.

\- Oficial caído, repito, oficial caído. Se necesita apoyo urgente – informó por radio a su superior.

Aún entre lágrimas, le ordenó a Rachel que saliera de la casa, y ella así lo hizo. Mientras Elizabeth en un acto de rabia y puro instinto, no esperó el apoyo táctico, y recorrió todas las habitaciones y espacios de la mansión Fabray a fin de atrapar al maldito que le hizo eso a su compañero.

No lo encontró, y sólo se permitió bajar la guardia cuándo una compañera (Alice) le dio el alcance y la desarmó rápidamente (si se dio cuenta que seguía sollozando y temblando de pies a cabeza, Alice no lo mencionó) para después cobijarla en sus brazos y repetirle al oído que estaba segura.

Que la casa había sido asegurada. Había una patrulla afuera con Rachel y sus padres. Y un forense en la cocina.

Rachel estaba incontrolable, sólo siendo acunada con sus dos papás, ser permitió preguntar… _"¿Dónde está Quinn?"_

Y entre tantas personas en la mansión Fabray, una pregunta en común se asentó violentamente en sus cabezas.

_"¿Dónde está Quinn, ella está bien o fue capturada por el captor? Y ¿Quién coño es el captor, acaso es el mismo chico, el segundo tirador?"_

…3

…2

…1

8:00pm

…

En el hospital se encontraba en el área de emergencias, Sam.

Después de haber salido de la casa Fabray, él se encontraba caminando a su casa un pelito de ebrio, cuándo al cruzar la calle se encontró súbitamente con una furgoneta manejada por otro ebrio que pudo frenar en ese momento.

Impactando con Sam y arrojándolo sobre unos arbustos en el lado derecho de la calle. Irónicamente el estar ebrio, relajó su cuerpo permitiendo usar su cuerpo cómo conductor del choque, no absorbiendo en su totalidad el impacto.

La transferencia de energía del coche a Sam hacia los arbustos fue lo que le salvó la vida.

La gente alrededor que paseaba sus mascotas y recogía el correo fue los que lo auxiliaron, llamaron a la ambulancia y así fue cómo acabó en el hospital dónde trabajaba los padres de Rachel y Santana.

Contusiones leves dijeron… pero de todas maneras le hicieron todo tipo de análisis para determinar que no tuviera una hemorragia interna.

Receta: varios sedantes leves y una gran taza de café cargado.

4:00 pm

Llegada la tarde. Sam se encontraba mejor a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Estaba echado en su cama, y por su posición podía ver los nuevos ingresos…

\- Brazo dislocado… por alguna estupidez – Sam en su cabeza buscaba darle sentido a las actividades de las personas que ingresaban con sus heridas.

\- Mandíbula trabada… seguramente por tratar de darle un gran mordisco a una hamburguesa.

\- Chica que no puede respirar… hombre, la gente debería dejar de probar estúpidos retos con canela – se decía a sí mismo incrédulo de lo que alguien podría hacerse a si mismo por impresionar a otro.

\- Un hombre en posición de perrito con el trasero desnudo levantado y con algo saliendo de su trasero… lesión sexual, sólo diré eso.

\- Un hombre desnudo, drogado y con muchas espinas de cactus en todo su cuerpo… ohhh eso debe doler cómo mierda, jamás haré eso – decía Sam – jamás andaré drogado en medio de los cactus.

Y así seguía viendo a los nuevos pacientes por horas, que ingresaban y le daba en su cabeza una razón para cuál estaban ahí, hasta que vio a Santana.

\- Santana en una camilla mojada, ensangrentada… ¿Qué? ¡– Sam cayó en cuenta que era "su" Santana, de Glee, no era un extraño.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, gritando que llamen al doctor López o los doctores Berry. Tanto fue el escándalo que dichos doctores vinieron y él les indicó hacia Santana y ellos con gran shock en sus rostros corrieron a ayudarla, sobre todo su padre que estaba muy conmocionado.

Santana estaba mojada, ebria y con la cabeza abierta por el botellazo del agresor. Él la golpeó y viendo su estado de embriaguez y la sangre que corría de la herida de la cabeza infringida por él, la dio por muerta y la arrojó al río…

Casas más abajo, una señora recogiendo agua junto a su hijo, la encontraron. Ella no estaba consciente del todo, apenas había sobrevivido, escupía mucha agua y la auxiliaron llamando a la policía y a la ambulancia.

En el hospital…

La llevaron directo a un cuarto privado.

Enfermeras no le permitieron entrar, él tuvo que calmarse para que no lo boten de la habitación. Él hallaría la forma de hablar con Santana.

8:00 pm

…

El detective Connor, estaba sorprendido por decir lo menos, de las andanzas de su amigo Russell. Se cuestionaba cuando fue el momento exacto en que su actitud, moral, valores, ética, todo se fue a la mierda.

Ellos habían sido amigos desde niños, siempre creyó que lo serían hasta el final, pero las decisiones tomadas por su amigo, las continuas idas y venidas de Quinn al hospital por maltrato había hecho mella en su amistad.

Y en su opinión hacia él. Se había hecho la vista gorda de todos las cosas malas de su amigo, hasta cubrirlo una vez, cuando él contrato a una prostituta y luego la agredió hasta el punto en que la mando al hospital.

Si estaba en lo cierto, alguien estaba cazándolo por medio de su hija, eso creía él. Tantas malas acciones no quedarían libres.

Y el hecho que este tirador este libre sólo lo atormentaba más. Se preocupó entonces inmediatamente de su hijo, porque algún compañero de él lo había hecho, y eso era más allá de aterrador. Jack debía encontrarse con la escolta que le puso, pensó.

El nombre de Trevor le vino a la mente y creyó haberlo visto alguna vez en su casa. Inmediatamente hackeo la cuenta de él, y revisó cada interacción que tuvo hasta descubrir una foto de su hijo con él abrazados en una parrillada. Y en la leyenda decía _"Para el mejor amigo que pueda tener, mi hermano Jack"_

Su hijo conocía a Trevor, entonces ¿por qué mintió?

A continuación, revisó la página web de alumnos destacados del colegio McKingley High y decidió revisar "a los alumnos objetivo" cómo él denominó al grupo de los cinco estudiantes, encontrando de fondo ya sea a Jack o Trevor acechándolos.

Se le congeló la sangre al pensar en eso.

ÉL recordó que una vez Jack fue a la casa lloroso porque creía que Quinn lo había designado al "sótano" cómo era la escala social del colegio. Producto de la cual era acosado.

Después de esa anécdota recordó que él tenía ira hacia la familia Fabray, hasta que en un punto él le pidió a su hijo que dejara de mencionarlos, que no era sano.

Él siempre creyó que su hijo había tenido un flechazo no correspondido, por la hermosa hija de Russell.

Todo esto empezó a enloquecerlo de preocupación, así que llamó a la escolta de su hijo, sin encontrar respuesta.

Luego de unos momentos, su contacto sonó para informarle que Kyle estaba muerto en la Residencia Fabray y que no había rastro de Quinn.

Llamo a la escolta de su amigo Russell, sólo para descubrir por un cadete que entró súbitamente a su despacho que tanto la escolta de su hijo y la de su amigo habían sido ejecutados de la misma manera que Trevor, arrodillados y con una bala en la nuca, encontrados en la periferia de la ciudad.

Fue a su casa inmediatamente, sólo para encontrar su cuarto especial (Él coleccionaba armas de todo tipo y lo tenía en un cuarto especial con muchas cerraduras, dónde nadie entraba, incluso él, lo hacía una o dos veces al año) vacío. No había armas ahí, faltaban cuerdas y cuchillos así cómo también chalecos antibalas.

Una sensación escalofriante se acunó en la base de la espalda. Para este momento sólo tenía dos opciones: O Jack había sido secuestrado por no sé que motivo. O Jack era el tirador. Él deseaba que fuera lo primero.

¿Acaso ese armamento había sido usado en el tiroteo?

Ordenó que por mensaje se le haga llegar el registro de lo usado en el tiroteo.

Sin poder creerlo fue al cuarto de su hijo, buscó cualquier cosa, que lo incriminara o que lo exculpara. Levantó hasta el último peldaño. Y estaba apunto de irse cuándo el piso de madera sonó de una manera que él conocía bien. Había una tabla hueca allá abajo, él la destapó para encontrar un solo sobre, nada más.

Un sobre con una prueba de ADN.

Recordó que su hijo en algún punto se obsesionó en encontrar quién era su padre. Él no lo ayudó, así que Jack dijo que lo haría sólo. Luego se calmó, demasiado. Él había creído que su hijo encontró lo que buscaba y se decepcionó y por eso lo desestimó.

Él jamás creyó leer aquello que leyó en ese sobre.

…3

…2

…1

8:00 pm.

…

Nota:

¿Qué piensas?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Advertencia: de violencia explicita, muerte de uno o varios personajes. Ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo, lee con precaución… pronto llegaremos al desenlace.

Quinn se despertó en medio de la noche en el bosque, estaba un pelín de ebria, más el shock de despertarse en medio de la nada la hizo despertar abruptamente…sumado a eso se despertó junto a un cuerpo que no se movía, y ante la oscuridad de la noche y del espesor del bosque, no podía distinguirlo.

Así que lentamente lo volteó y se acercó a su rostro, y distinguió al chofer de Santana. Petrificada del susto, se paró, sin estabilizarse bien, cayendo hacia atrás.

Hizo cuentas rápido, repasando lo que había pasado… ella estaba tomando con Santana, ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?, ¿Por qué está en medio del bosque sola? Y sobre todo ¿Qué le pasó a su cabeza que dolía cómo el infierno y tenía un corte?, ¿Quién mató a este hombre?

Ella caminó un poco alrededor de todo, asustada. Pero seguía caminando en círculos, hasta que recordó ahora un poco más sobria lo que su papá le decía en la acampada, esa vez que se perdió o que él la dejó así sin más en medio de la nada…

Atreves del espeso bosque, caminando lo que consideró alrededor de una hora, ella vio una casa a lo lejos y en plena oscuridad se dirigió hacia allá sin pensarlo.

Gran error.

Ni bien entró, le pareció ver una silueta oscura conocida al fondo de la habitación y antes de dar un paso, estaba siendo golpeada nuevamente en la cabeza cayendo hacia el duro suelo.

Lo único que pudo reconocer dada la cercanía fue las zapatillas de el sujeto que le estaba golpeando la cabeza, antes de volverse todo oscuro.

Maldito infeliz, tan cerca, siempre tan cerca y por ahora lejos del alcance de las manos.

…

Sam comprendió por todo lo que hablaba los doctores, en especial el papá de Santana que estaba preocupado y muy cabreado de que alguien le hiciera esto a su niña, oyó también a la policía y cómo Quinn estaba desaparecida.

Sam espero a que los doctores hallan terminado y a que Santana se recuperara un poco antes de hablar con ella, antes que le den de alta.

Talvez el esperar tanto, hizo la diferencia.

…

El detective Connor estaba impactado por la revelación y los nuevos descubrimientos de las acciones de su hijo, más el informe sobre las armas que había pedido.

Todo apuntaba hacia una dirección.

Y eso lo estaba desquiciando…

¿Podría reconocer él, la súbita verdad?

¿Cómo actuaría él, cómo detective o cómo padre?

¿Y por dónde debería empezar?.

…

Santana se despertó en la madrugada adolorida y descompuesta, no lograba asimilar todos los acontecimientos ni dónde se encontraba… ella veía inquieto a Sam a lo lejos.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo identificar que estaba en un hospital, ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?, su papá al verla le habló, pero ella no podía captar nada y luego de que él salió, vino una enfermera que le pareció familiar y antes de ni siquiera pensarlo estaba siendo sedada nuevamente.

…

Elizabeth estaba en la comisaría con Rachel, ambas declarando una y otra vez el suceso cómo una grabadora. Ambas inquietas por el paradero de Quinn y por la falta de comunicación con la familia Fabray... aunque esto último podía ser atribuida a que posiblemente esté en el avión todavía volando a Nueva York.

Elizabeth salió a tomar aire, para que le ayude a pensar que hacer a continuación, aunque su superior le había dicho que se "tome un descanso" y que ellos se encargarían.

Alice le puso la mano sobre el hombro sobresaltándola, le dijo que le daría su apoyo ante lo que quisiera hacer.

Sólo tenían que identificar por dónde empezar.

…

Pasó toda la noche, y por la mañana…

Quinn se despertó, esta vez en medio de la sala, su acompañante no estaba en el lugar dónde ayer lo vio.

Él estaba desmayado y atado a una silla en la otra esquina. Al tratar de alcanzarlo más que nada por familiaridad, se encontró que estaba atada de la mano derecha con unas esposas a la esquina de un mueble.

Y su captor estaba en el sillón observándolos cómo a su presa, con los ojos negros de ira y con un bate se acercó desafiante a ella, pero no el hizo nada, sin cruzar más palabras que "_observa esto_", molió a golpes al otro sujeto siempre verificando que Quinn estuviese mirando.

Lo cuál hacía atónita, finalmente las cartas se habían revelado.

Y él era su captor.

Y Él no era el que estaba detrás del tiroteo. Siempre le hizo daño, pero ahora estaba recibiendo una golpiza por ella, sin opción a elegir, porque de lo contrario talvez hubiese declinado tal oferta.

…

Rachel y sus padres, tal cómo el padre de Santana, metía presión para que se hiciera algo para atrapar a esos tipos y encontrar a Quinn.

Alarmantemente, el detective Connor pidió permiso alegando "una emergencia familiar…"ni bien el horario diurno empezó, tardó un par de horas en hacerlo, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo.

Ese mismo día puso petróleo en su camioneta, cargó su pistola deseando no tener que usarla y se fue hacia la dirección que tenía en el GPS, una que le traía muchos recuerdos hasta esos momentos buenos, pero que ahora podría cambiar su vida y la de varios según su decisión.

Ante él, un largo camino de 2 – 4 horas usando calles laterales por si acaso alguien lo seguía.

Y su paranoia estaba en lo correcto porque Elizabeth y Alice lo seguían poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que esta locura acabe de una vez.

Ella era una gran policía que según el detective Connor tenía altas opciones de convertirse en detective.

Ella lo seguía con confianza en Alice a su lado, de que no la dejara cometer alguna tontería que le cueste la vida a alguien.

Por su recién descubierta hermana y testigo y ella cómo su custodia, pensó que es lo mínimo que pudo hacer por ella.

…

Sam se desesperó, ya lo iban a dar de alta, pero no conseguía hablar con Santana. A falta de una oportuna conversación con ella. Se metió en el ala de enfermería y robó el celular de Santana, activándolo fácilmente.

Pensó que siendo paranoica y de carácter atrevido cómo ella era, su clave sería algo más que "Brittany4siempre", tan azotada su amiga, él la iba a ayudar ni bien acabara este desenlace.

Encontró fotos y tres direcciones que podían ser dónde se encontrara Quinn. Decidió empezar por la última que marcaba el GPS, esperando que esa fuera.

Tomó el auto de un sujeto que iba entrando con su esposa embarazada y se fue hacia su destino, sin ninguna preparación por lo que podría sucederle.

…

Después de una hora tal vez, se despertó Él, después de la paliza que le dieron, tirado, atado y sangrando se dirigió a Quinn…

\- Es hora que demuestres de lo que estás hecha – dijo sorprendiéndola y continuó - Deja de gimotear, estás ante un reto superior al que puedes manejar, pero por suerte para ti estoy para guiarte – dijo, con un ojo hinchado y sangrando.

Aún en ese estado, Él emitía una presencia que la asustaba mucho, creyó que jamás podría librarse de eso.

\- Ahora, záfate de esas esposas que tienes en la muñeca, ahora – ordenó.

\- No puedo – dijo Quinn – no sale

\- Por qué, explícame no me des esa mierda de escusa "que no sale"

\- Porque – Quinn empezó a tartamudear del miedo.

\- BASTA, BASTA, BASTA ¡- susurró con fuerza – escúchame si no te puedes sacar esa mierda de esposas antes que él llegue, yo me soltaré de esto y juro que te sacaré la mierda.

Eso asustó muchísimo a Quinn, le tenía muchísimo miedo más a Él que a él.

\- Qué hago, no sale – volvió a repetir Quinn.

\- ¿Qué lo impide? – preguntó sumamente borde.

\- Uno de los dedos – contestó

\- Entonces rómpetelos – dijo muy seriamente mirándola e infringiéndole miedo – ya lo he hecho antes, sé y sabes lo que duele, hazlo.

Quinn lo miraba cómo si hubiese perdido la cabeza, en medio del puto bosque y posiblemente con dos misóginos ahora, su ventaja era que uno de ellos la estaba guiando.

Y así lo hizo Quinn… se logró zafar de las esposas de su muñeca con un crack, que tuvo que aguantar y morderse el labio para no gritar, saboreando su propia sangre en los labios, lo miró a Él después de eso.

Él la siguió guiando – Ahora, él posiblemente esté afuera dispuesto a cazarte, conozco la mierda cuándo la veo y él tiene eso.

\- No hagas un movimiento, vuelve a ponerte las esposas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Quinn alterada.

\- Que vuelvas a ponerte las esposas cómo estabas antes. Él está esperando ahí afuera, no salgas.

\- ¿Entonces cuándo?

\- Cuando sea noche y tengas la ventaja

\- ¿Qué, voy a esperar un día entero? – preguntó desesperada Quinn.

\- Sí, y es una orden – sentenció firmemente – él quiere la alegría de la caza, la adrenalina. No se la des. Sí sales ahora, estarás muerta. Sal mas tarde cuándo puedas confundirte con la naturaleza.

\- ¿Y Si él viene ahora?

\- Entonces aguanta lo que venga. Porque conociéndote lo echarás a perder. En la noche estarás débil por inanición y deshidratación, pero tendrás una oportunidad.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, estando en este bosque, acerca de golpear?

\- Sí – dijo lastimosamente Quinn rememorando el momento.

\- Repítemelo – respondió firmemente.

\- Cuando golpees, golpea fuerte, una y otra vez, sin parar y sin darle oportunidad al otro.

\- Bien, ahora cállate, cállate. Si tienes oportunidad, hazlo. Tienes que aprender a escuchar y no emocionarte cómo un cachorro detrás de un hueso, jamás pudiste con eso. Respóndeme ¿Por qué eres una víctima cuándo puedes estar en el otro lado?

\- Pero no entiendo, estoy encadenada y golpeada, claro que soy la víctima.

\- No entiendes una sola de las cosas que digo. Pudiendo ser el victimario eliges otra cosa. Elige siempre estar en el lado ganador. Siempre. Cuando salgas, aprovecha los recursos que tienes y no vengas a gimotear y lloriquear por que eres una nena asustada – Él la miró de manera amenazadora y amedrentándola dijo – o yo te daré algo por qué tener miedo.

Aún en esa situación ella sentía mucho miedo por Él.

\- Ahora desátame, pronto.

Antes que Quinn pudiera hacerlo, él entró cabreado.

\- ¿Qué carajo Quinn? Estoy esperando por horas y horas y nada, creí que ya te habías soltado para ahora. Que me estás arruinando la diversión.

Quinn no dijo nada, no quería hacerlo enojar. Él la miraba desde su posición en el suelo siempre alerta a cualquier movimiento que la pudiera delatar.

Cuando él se estaba acercando a Quinn, Él le habló para redirigir la atención.

\- Hey, sé un buen sirviente y bríndame una copa, infeliz. Estás haciendo un trabajo de coña – provocándole siempre.

\- Puff – él resopló - ¿Todavía te atreves a hablar? – preguntó interrogante con un bate en la mano, no entendía porque Él se la ponía difícil, a lo mejor lo supero la situación pensó.

Después de eso Él lo siguió provocando con el único tema que hacía que le hierva la sangre, y que respondiera según lo esperado.

Y así fue, él le dio una paliza otra vez a Él.

\- No quiero matarte – le dijo - quiero que veas el bonito trabajo que voy a mostrarte - ves esa cabeza de alce sobre la chimenea, la haré más familiar para que puedas reconocerla – ahora mirando a Quinn.

Quinn para ese momento estaba muy atemorizada, afuera era todavía de día, estaba atardeciendo.

Cuando desde el piso, Él abrió los ojos y gritó hacia Quinn – Ahora¡

Él se levantó con silla y todo y se fue sobre el otro sujeto, el captor… Quinn aprovechó para zafarse de las esposas cuando Él volvió a gritar – Corre de una puta vez¡

Y Quinn que iba a liberarlo, cambió de opinión en un segundo y haciéndole caso corrió hacia el bosque descalza sin mirar atrás, por más que oyó disparos y su nombre siendo repetido muchas veces.

Su captor la llamo por muchas veces y Quinn se mantuvo temerosa, agazapada, lastimada y con frío en cuclillas esquivándolo o tratando de hacerlo.

Cada que él disparaba para alertarla y meterle miedo, ella corría, con cada ruido que hacía él, ella se distanciaba un poco más, hasta que cometió un error al espantar un ave, por descuido y él pudo divisarla a lo lejos.

Ambos corrieron y hacia la misma dirección. El captor tenía la ventaja, por estar más equipado.

Quinn cada que avanzaba se lastimaba más los pies, pero no le importaba, tenía tanta adrenalina que sólo trataba de avanzar más y más. Hasta que llegó a un claro dónde un chasquido de un arma la hizo paralizarse.

\- Voltea – le pidió una voz que conocía bien.

Y el captor aprovechó para acercarse también.

Ahí Quinn con las manos en alto siendo apuntada a la cabeza se encontró por un lado con su captor apuntándole y en el otro, al receptor apuntando primero al captor, reconociéndolo.

Y luego cambiando de objetivo hacia ella.

El detective Connor le estaba apuntando a la cabeza a Quinn a una distancia de dos metros.

Quinn sintió miedo puro, tal cual había sentido con Rachel al buscarla dentro del colegio y no poder encontrarla creyendo lo peor. Todas las imágenes vinieron a ella así cómo los recuerdos en flashback, en un momento demasiado inoportuno.

Ella se acordó de todo. Y de todos. Sintió pánico, empezó a temblar desconsoladamente.

Ella podía enfrentarse a su captor por ser su similar pero no al detective Connor.

Así es, el detective Connor le estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hace detective? – preguntó Quinn soltando una lágrima solitaria que luego se convirtió en dos y en tres.

\- Eres tú o él. Quinn. Espero que entiendas.

Quinn se puso a sollozar incontrolablemente despidiéndose de Beth y Rachel.

En aquel bosque luego se escuchó un disparo que lo cambió todo.

...

Nota:

Ha sido tan difícil para mí el escribirlo cómo el leerlo. No creo en un final donde ellas no estén juntas. Aunque admito existen formas, en que ellas estén juntas. Lo digo todo el tiempo en mi tumblr... Always Faberry.

Déjame saber que piensas...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Advertencia: violencia explicita, uno o varios personajes muertos.

_En aquel bosque luego se escuchó un disparo que lo cambió todo. _

…

Quinn con las manos en alto susurró – Por favor, no me mates. – siendo hiperconciente de la situación.

El detective Connor le apuntaba a la cabeza, y en el otro lado Jack también le apuntaba.

Jack cambió de objetivo y le disparó a su papá. Sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Jack soy tu padre – es lo único que susurró el detective Connor.

\- No lo eres, eres sólo un obstáculo más ¡ – gritó, después de eso le apuntó otra vez, esta vez a la cabeza, ultimándolo.

Quinn estaba en shock, Jack entonces la empujó y dijo – vamos ahora, a la cabaña, vamos a terminar esto.

A lo lejos Elizabeth y Alice se habían camuflado detrás de un árbol, oyendo lo que pasaba a lo lejos. Desde su posición no tenían un tiro limpio, así que fueron lentamente avanzando hacia la fuente de la voz.

Quinn y Jack entraron en la cabaña, y ahí en el piso estaba Russell en medio de un charco de sangre. Quinn no sabía si estaba muerto o no.

Jack le ordenó que se sentara en el sofá, y él frente a ella con una mirada puesta en Russell por si acaso… formando un triángulo bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Quinn estaba sollozando, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Jack esperó a que ella se calme, para tener una conversación significativa.

Después de muchos minutos llenos de sus sollozos. Quinn habló lo más calmada que pudo, tratando inicialmente de no provocarlo más.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Quinn

\- ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta es muy simple – dijo Jack calmado

Y viendo su reacción cambió rápidamente de parecer - Papá tenía razón eres un sirviente de mierda, no me has ofrecido un vaso de agua.

Jack se rió profundamente – Ahora sí eres la Quinn que conozco. Te voy a contar una historia…

\- Claro que lo vas a hacer – dijo Quinn – todo lo que ustedes quieren es ser escuchados, nunca disparan de una vez – Quinn no sabía por qué seguía provocándolo, pero no vio una cosa más útil de hacer. Quería saber cuánto sabe él de Beth y de Rachel.

\- Oh, pero sí dispararé, no te preocupes… hermanita.

\- ¿Así que por eso es, por que eres el bastardo de Russell?

\- Me gusta creer que soy el niño que siempre eligió tener en lugar de ti. Por años lo supe, que eras mi hermana, y sólo veía que me tratabas peor que mierda.

\- Si pensabas que Russell te trataría mejor, te equivocaste, por años he recibido mierda de él.

\- Pero también cosas valiosas cómo la que hizo hace rato, yo quería ese tipo de cosas, pero no lo tuve. El detective Connor siempre fue un padre ausente.

\- Por que era policía, nos mantenía a todos seguros…

\- ¿Seguros de quién?, de gente cómo tú – Jack intervino quería tener el poder y la última palabra, Quinn se dio cuenta de esto, de la adrenalina que buscaba Jack.

\- ¿Por qué Trevor?

\- Trevor era manipulable, le di algo de importancia y eso hizo mucho por él. Conseguí lo que quería, todo. Y tenías que arruinarlo, saliste impune.

Quinn no dijo nada, quería el cuento completo. Había un hilo suelto ahí.

\- Y bueno, tuve que cazarte, y estamos aquí. – dijo con una sonrisa al final que hizo estremecer a Quinn.

\- ¿Mataste a tanta gente inocente sólo porque podías?

\- En parte sí, y en parte para distraer el objetivo y liberar un poco de energía.

\- Estás enfermo…

\- Eso es cierto, hermanita.

\- Elizabeth también se crio sin Russell y salió genial.

\- Eso no importa, no importa.

\- Supongo que obtuviste un buen dinero, de todos y de las extorsiones que hiciste.

\- Un poco, lo puse en un "paraíso fiscal"

\- Y ¿eso no es suficiente para largarte?

\- No, nunca fue por el dinero, siempre fue por ti, "siempre fue por ti". Para solucionar los cabos sueltos.

\- Yo también sufrí acoso, en mi casa y en la escuela y me sobrepuse… ¿Por qué no pudiste tú? – ella quería mencionar que a Rachel le fue peor y lo venció. Pero no quería ponerla en la palestra.

\- Por que no se trata de eso, hermanita, esas son escusas para decirte, lo hice por esto y aquello. Pero realmente lo hice por ti. Por que te odiaba con todo el corazón. Tuviste aquello que yo no, un padre, que te priorizó a mí, ¿Por qué? Por una marca de nacimiento, por el fenotipo, por no ser rubio y guapo(a) cómo tú. ¿Ves que son razón suficiente?

\- Nunca hay razones suficientes para matar a alguien…

\- Ves, ahí te equivocas de nuevo, existen miles, unas más sencillas de otras. Sólo falta un detonante y hubo uno grandísimo para mi ahí.

Quinn se quedó callada, y antes que le diera tiempo en pensar en algo más, se escuchó un "crack" afuera por lo que se paró y se fue hacia él, contra él. Haciendo que Jack dispare contra su pecho en un tiro limpio 2 veces.

Afuera de la puerta, Alice interrumpía siendo tiroteada en un hombro, mientras Elizabeth se arrodilló y le disparó a las piernas del tirador, cayendo éste hacia atrás y reduciéndolo sin mucho aspaviento.

Inmediatamente lo esposó para que no escapara y vio el panorama ante ella… Russell desmayado en una esquina en un charco de sangre, Jack reducido y sangrando, Quinn que gorgoteaba por la sangre derramada.

A lo lejos se oía una ambulancia.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Elizabeth

\- Los llame cuando supimos que era la dirección definitiva – contestó Alice y aún con el hombro afectado, se acercó a ayudar a Quinn, tratando de reducir la hemorragia – No entiendo cómo sigue viva – continuó viendo el estado de Quinn y los dos huecos en el pecho que tenía.

\- Por que ella tiene el corazón en el otro lado, es una rara condición llamada dextrocardia. Por favor ayúdala, te lo ruego.

\- No tienes ni que decírmelo, haré lo más que pueda hasta que llegue la ayuda – dijo Alice y con eso, uso su entrenamiento médico para contener a Quinn – Aguanta Quinn, todavía tienes mucho por lo que vivir, no te duermas.

Quinn quería hacer el amague de hablar, pero no podía por que le faltaba el aire. Ella se concentró en aguantar lo más que podía hasta que viera otra vez a Rachel y a Beth. Ellas eran su motor y motivo.

Elizabeth se acercó a Russell y para su sorpresa estaba vivo, tenía una herida de bala en el muslo, pero luego de eso, sólo observó las consecuencias de una paliza. Russell estaba desmayado y muy lastimado, pero sobreviviría.

Jack seguía gritando incoherencias desde el piso, por lo que Elizabeth con toda su rabia le pegó en la cabeza desmayándole.

Alice la vio un momento, mientras Elizabeth dijo – era eso o dispararle, para mí tuvo mucha suerte.

Después de unos minutos llegó la ambulancia y con la escolta policiaca manejada por Elizabeth, todos se fueron hacia el hospital, teniendo en el asiento trasero a Russell Y Jack desmayados, a una velocidad vertiginosa.

…

En el mismo Hospital, se encontraba Rachel y Sam con Santana (a pocas horas de ser dada de alta del hospital), mientras ella le contaba todo lo que sabía ahora de Quinn, cómo terminó ella en el río y salvada por gente maravillosa.

Con un estruendo en las puertas de emergencia entraba Quinn y compañía, escoltada por policías y enfermeros, todos ellos.

Ni bien Rachel vio a Quinn corrió hacia ella y Quinn le tomó la mano sin dejarla ir.

\- Señorita tenemos que ir a cirugía, urgente –pedía un enfermero.

Quinn pidió a Rachel que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído que la puso a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Elizabeth al darse cuenta de esto, la llevó aparte y dejó que los doctores se encargaran de Quinn, Russell, Jack y Alice.

Todos con escolta policiaca por diferentes razones.

El superior del detective Connor, Brad Spencer, se acercó a Elizabeth y Rachel, llevándose suma sorpresa por las cosas que pasaron, las revelaciones y "lo dicho por Quinn, hacia Rachel", definitivamente tenían que probar esa teoría antes que se escapara o desapareciera. Contando para eso con la ayuda de todos, sobre todo la de Santana y Rachel. Y su posterior confidencialidad mientras se probaba dicha teoría y se encontraran las pruebas necesarias para justificar un arresto, aquel determinante de todo. Y todo con gran apuro ante una posible fuga.

Y sobre todo mientras recogían evidencias dejadas en la cabaña, bosque, (así como el recojo muy respetuoso siempre, de los cadáveres, ante presencia de un fiscal y la policía pertinente) y en la mismísima casa Fabray.

El tema no se volvió a repetir ni a mencionar.

…

La familia Fabray llegó al fin al hospital encontrándose con la sorpresa que Quinn estaba nuevamente luchando por su vida, su esposo en otra cirugía y ahora el hijastro de Judy, Jack, también en cirugía.

Frannie estaba alucinada por todo lo que se enteró acerca de los hechos, solo "los hechos", y con gran angustia por Quinn.

Luego de una operación de ocho horas, el médico salió a decirles a familia y amigos que todos estaban bien, que por la gravedad de las heridas tenían que permanecer, pero que por el momento no se permitía visitas médicas, a nadie. Esto último cómo protección hacia Quinn.

\- Eres una maldita con suerte – aún susurrado, fue lo primero que oyó Quinn al abrir los ojos, cariñosamente, aunque no suene cómo tal de su mejor amiga y "hermana" Santana López.

\- Hey – dijo débilmente Quinn - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, papá siempre dijo que era una cabeza dura.

\- Lo siento por todo San…

\- Nada es tu culpa, no te disculpes – interrumpió rápidamente Santana y continuó – a nadie se le permite visitarte.

\- Y ¿Cómo estás aquí? O morí, y estoy en el infierno – preguntó bromeando Quinn.

\- Ha ha muy graciosa leoncito, me cole, mi papá trabaja aquí. Y el de Rachel también, ella quiere entrar a verte luego de que me valla.

\- ¿Está bien?, ¿La mantuviste segura?

\- Por supuesto que está bien, no tuve que hacer mucho, sus papás dan miedo cuándo se trata de protegerla. Ella quería seguir a Elizabeth, pero su papá se puso en plan super paternal y no la dejó ir a ningún lado. Creo que está un poco molesta por eso.

\- Eso es bueno – Quinn se movió un poco quejándose de dolor, vio su mano derecha enyesada y el brazo izquierdo enyesado. Ella se dio cuenta que se veía muy mal, pero viva.

\- Hablaré con Brittany hoy…

\- A ser valiente Santana, estoy segura que te irá bien – sino siempre podemos empapelar su casa o la de Artie - dijo en broma

\- Estoy muy nerviosa, me la voy a jugar y si me sale mal, volveré y colaré un par de six pack de alcohol.

\- Estoy segura que podrás, pero no será necesario… ahora vete, antes de que te arrepientas.

\- ¿Tan ansiosa de ver a Rachel?

\- Siempre – con una sonrisa adormilada Quinn anunció.

\- Sí que debes estar bajo mucha morfina…

\- Eso también, ahora vete.

\- Sí capitana, Santana le dio un saludo militar luego le besó la cabeza con mucho amor y se fue.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que entrara Rachel.

\- Hey, estás hermosa – dijo Quinn agitando sus pestañas un poquito tratando de no dormirse por la morfina.

A Rachel se le hincho el corazón, Quinn era absolutamente adorable y hermosa.

\- Hey, te ves fatal, pero aun así hermosa, "la chica más hermosa que he visto y mucho más que eso" – dijo mientras se acercaba a Quinn y acariciaba su cabello de león.

\- Quinn tienes que dejar de meterte en estos líos, se me va a parar el corazón si sigues así – dijo firmemente ella, tratando de mantenerse así, ante tanta adorabilidad de Quinn.

\- Lo prometo capitana – y le dio una sonrisa brillante.

\- Quinn es en serio, te ves cómo un leoncito salido de un incendio – tratando de describir tal cual veía a Quinn.

\- Pero mi corazón está bien, ¿sabías que estaba al otro lado?

\- No, aunque cuando papá dijo que "tenías un corazón especial" debí suponerlo. ME alegra que así fuera sino estarías muerta – Rachel se puso triste pensando que no la tendría más en su vida.

\- No Rachel por favor, no vayas a llorar. Estoy bien, tengo mucha morfina ves – apuntando su vaso de agua.

\- Yeah, ese es tu agua leoncito – viendo que Quinn estaba adormilada y un poco ida por los medicamentos. Ahora es mi turno de mantenerte segura, San me contó acerca de su promesa. Y yo te prometo que te mantendré segura – sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, ella estaba aterrada por Quinn.

Fue a darle un beso en la mejilla muy sentido, cómo siempre hacían, pero Quinn giró la cabeza y el beso se dio en los labios. Quinn trato de profundizar ese leve roce, alargando el tiempo todo lo que pudiera.

Rachel se separó en shock pensando ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?, más allá que sintió ver fuegos artificiales y todo el maldito show del cuatro de julio.

Apenas se separaron un poco, mantuvieron el contacto visual y Quinn dijo somnolienta– Hace mucho que quería besarte, perdona que te lo halla robado.

Rachel se tardó en asimilar esto, cogió con ambas manos sus mejillas sonrojadas y preguntó – ¿Quinn estás segura de esto, de lo que dices, o es por la medicina?

\- Es todo yo, quería besarte desde que tengo tres años, y vallaaaaaaaaa se sintió genial – Quinn hizo esa carita linda cuándo entrecierra los ojos y hace un puchero hermoso con su boquita. Imposible de resistir.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Sí hermosa, tres. Ahora puedo dormir – susurró Quinn cayendo en un sueño profundo lleno de imágenes de Rachel y Beth, su preciosa bebé.

Rachel se quedó paralizada viéndola, Quinn había querido besarla desde siempre, ahora podía conectar todos los puntos, las peleas y escenas que ambas compartían, esa relación tan íntima que tenían y decir con seguridad que "ella le gustaba a Quinn", eso era Waohh

Una noticia increíble.

Rachel estaba lela, había disfrutado mucho ese beso, mucho, mucho.

Se mordió el labio rememorando esos momentos, disfrutando de esa sensación en su cabeza.

Ignoró la llamada de Finn al celu.

Había un Finn y un novio, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Ella podía corresponder ese sentimiento, que trataba de ocultar por muchos años, siempre diciéndose que sería imposible de suceder?

Ahora era posible, pero ella estaba con Finn y sí Quinn sólo sentía eso por ella ¿por las medicinas?

AHHH todo un lio y rompedero de cabeza.

Lo tenía difícil, lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura era que tenía que proteger a Quinn de todos, especialmente ahora, sobre todo ahora, hasta que el detective Spencer corrobore su teoría y ponga fin a todo.

...

Nota:

\- Hazme saber lo que piensas.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

El desenlace:

Dos días después.

Un lunes por la mañana, 9:00 am

La prohibición de visita a Quinn se acabó… su madre vino a verla, temprano y con un jugo en la mano.

\- Cariño te traje jugo de naranja, la comida del hospital debe ser horrible – dijo Judy despreocupada.

\- Sí, es un poco insípida, pero no pasa nada.

\- Tonterías amor, toma un poco, va a gustarte.

Quinn no estaba de humor para el jugo, sin embargo, fingió que sí, y Judy al ponerle la bajilla en la boca, Quinn movió el brazo un poco toscamente y derramo el jugo.

\- Lo siento mucho mamá.

\- No te preocupes amor, te puedo traer otra cosa. Ya vuelvo.

Judy se fue a la cafetería notando que había mucha presencia policiaca.

Alice pasó después de eso y recogió la manta donde había caído el jugo, entregándole otra a Quinn con una sonrisa tensa.

…

Más tarde ese día, en la misma cama de Quinn, una cabecita rubia se asomaba, su propietaria dormía plácidamente o así lo indicaba la máquina que registraba sus latidos.

Todo era tan callado, una enfermera entró, con su tapabocas cubriendo la mitad de su cara y su toca cubriendo su cabello rubio y de su bolsillo derecho sacó una jeringa con un líquido blanco en él. Inyectándolo al suero, luego lo mezcló un poco y regulo el flujo de gotas que caía hacia otro compartimiento para que cayera de golpe vía intravenosa hacia Quinn.

Sabía que el efecto tenía que ser rápido, y al no ver que la pequeña niña se retorciera de dolor o agonizara, levantó la sábana para ver a Quinn y su cuerpo, sobre todo si la intravenosa estaba bien puesta…

Y en su lugar vio a Elizabeth sosteniendo su arma en contra de ella diciendo – Judy Fabray quítate el tapabocas y la toca lentamente.

El detective Spencer se asomó por la puerta con el arma desenfundada también – Judy Fabray, haz lo que se te ordena o tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Judy lo hizo finalmente, se quitó la toca, el tapabocas, y el atuendo de enfermera y preguntó - ¿Dónde está Quinn? – es lo único que preguntó y hablo durante el tiempo que demoró en trasladarla a la comisaría.

Levanta las manos y ponlas detrás de tu cabeza. Elizabeth revísala y espósala.

El detective Spencer le dio la venia y el honor a Elizabeth de arrestar a Judy Fabray.

\- Judy Fabray se te arresta hoy lunes al medio día por conspiración para cometer una masacre masiva en el McKingley High School, instigamiento a dos jóvenes menores de edad para cometer asesinato, asesinato, robo, extorsión, estafa, desviar fondos a un paraíso fiscal, coacción para cometer el asesinato de Russell Fabray, facilitamiento de armamento militar a menores de edad, ocultamiento de pruebas, intento de asesinato por envenenamiento a Quinn Lucy Fabray mezclando narcóticos vía oral y vía intravenosa. Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, sino cuenta con uno el estado puede brindarle uno. Tiene derecho a….

Elizabeth siguió y siguió leyéndole sus derechos, con suma satisfacción de poder atraparla y encerrarla para que no vuelva a hacer daño jamás, arrastrándola hacia el asiento de atrás en la patrulla dónde se encontraba Alice con su brazo en su cabestrillo esperándola. Así también cómo una pequeña multitud de pacientes, doctores, enfermeros y trabajadores del hospital viendo el arresto sin poder creer que una dama de la alta sociedad y matriarca de la Familia Fabray sea arrestada cómo un vulgar ladrón.

…

Lo que Quinn le había dicho a Rachel era – _"mi mamá está con Jack, aléjate de ella"._

Obviamente Rachel hizo todo lo opuesto, buscó a Sam y a Santana quién le contó las dudas sobre cierta enfermera y a partir de ahí le dijeron al detective Spencer quién registró las cámaras de seguridad encontrando a Jack muerto y el posible envenenamiento a Santana y el intento de ingresar repetidamente a terminar la vida de Quinn.

…

Quinn estaba en el otro cuarto con Frannie, mirando cómo la policía se llevaba a su mamá. Frannie estaba siendo cobijada por su novio mientras lloraba, todavía incrédula de la verdad no contada acerca de su mamá.

Russell estaba en su silla de ruedas en el mismo cuarto. Estoico.

…

El detective Spencer interrogó una y otra vez a Judy Fabray, le enseñó las pruebas que tenía, la confesión escrita por Jack acerca de cómo la había conocido y lo que habían hecho… después de 18 horas de interrogamiento continuo ella se quebró y confesó todo. Finalmente, el detective Spencer pudo atar los cabos.

…

Judy Fabray sabía todas las infidencias e infidelidades de su esposo… siempre estuvo al tanto de todos sus amoríos. Después de tener a su hija Frannie, su esposo deseaba tanto un niño que ella se embarazó nuevamente, iba a tener un niño, cuándo él nació, Russell estaba de viaje.

Al mismo tiempo se enteró que su amante iba a tener un bebé, y fue una niña.

Judy después de ver al niño, lo rechazó al instante, este tenía una distintiva marca de nacimiento debajo de su oreja derecha y un fenotipo que no sería aprobado bajo ambos de sus estándares. El niño no era rubio, era peculiar, y esa fue la razón por la que ella cambió al bebé con la niña, que era rubia, muy hermosa, con su pequeña nariz tan delicada.

El niño, su niño se llamó Jack, fue criado por la amante, al convencerla de que Russell quería más un niño que una niña. La niña se llamó Quinn, y fue cobijada bajo sus brazos, e incluso a través de la desaprobación de Russell al no tener su niño deseado, siempre hubo un amor bien escondido por él hacia su hija.

Los años pasaron, Jack empezaba a crecer igual que Quinn. A los tres años, la amante se cansó y reclamó a Judy el engaño. Ella la mató e hizo que pareciera sobredosis, dejando una huella parcial debajo del punto de inyección en la piel. Ella la golpeó para atontarla y luego le sostuvo el brazo para inyectarle la sobredosis.

Jack siempre tuvo el estigma de mamá drogada, muerta por sobredosis. El agente Connor lo adoptó y crio cómo su hijo.

Más infidelidades vinieron a través de los años.

Judy jamás defendió a Quinn del maltrato de su padre, porque no le importaba, no era su hija, era la razón para que Russell no se divorcie de ella, y no era por amor. No.

Era por la herencia.

Russell tiene muchos casos de estafas y así ha acumulado cierta fortuna. Pero el realmente acaudalado aquí, es su padre, el abuelo que tiene una debilidad profunda por Quinn desde su nacimiento.

Está estipulado en su testamento que cuándo muera todo irá a manos de Quinn, al creerla lo suficientemente madura para entonces para dividir su herencia con su hermana Frannie o con los hermanos que aparezcan para ese entonces o con quien ella decida.

Su abuelo lo asentó así porque sabía la debilidad de Russell por Frannie y sabía que no iba a quedar mal parada, pero Quinn sí. Por eso ese acuerdo.

Sí Quinn muere, toda la herencia ira a Russell, y si Russell muere a Judy.

El divorcio era algo inminente. Quinn seguía cometiendo errores. Cómo siempre Judy vio, a su nieta.

No quería perder la herencia. Así que se puso a pensar qué hacer.

Ella sabía de la existencia de Elizabeth, de Jack, del nuevo bebé en camino.

Sabía que Elizabeth jamás colaboraría con ella, al ser policía.

Encontró entonces en Jack el eslabón leve, al necesitar tanto el amor y aprobación de Russell. "Cómo si el algún día le abriera los brazos y dijera aquí estoy bebé".

Se acercó a él a través de los años, cómo su amiga y protectora… le daba consejos, dinero y regalos cuándo él quería. Lo manipuló desde un inicio. Él haría todo lo que ella quisiera.

Soltó entonces la idea de la masacre, lo trabajó, a él y a su orgullo aprovechando que Jack no tenía mamá y su papá el detective estaba muy ocupado salvando el planeta. Aprovechó su necesidad de ser amado y de tener a su papá Russell de su lado.

Jack convenció a Trevor de hacerlo. Trevor nunca supo que era ella detrás de ellos.

Ella robó el aliño de armas del detective Connor, y su implemento militar, todo. Con la plata de Russell compró lo que faltaba. Judy al contrario de lo que se cree es muy inteligente y cursó muchas materias y un par de carreras que la preparó para lo que haría de muy mala manera. De una infame manera.

Desde un inicio controló todo lo que hacía Jack a través de un radio, ella escuchó todo el tiroteo, el griterío, todo, mientras tomaba una copa de vino escuchando música clásica en su sala.

Le dijo a Jack que eligiera alumnos objetivos y que Quinn estuviera en ellos sólo para provocar más caos, para dividir el espíritu de los alumnos y profesores. Tal cómo pasó y entregaron a estos alumnos.

Teniéndolos bajo su poder a través de retorcidas maneras, obtuvo el dinero y lo desvió a otra cuenta de una pobre persona que no la conocía. Y luego lo mató también.

Su casa estaba repleta de cámaras escondidas y micrófonos. Ella supo todo el tiempo lo que pasaba con su casa y en su casa. Sobre todo, lo de Quinn hacia Rachel, su unión hacia el club Glee y su familia disfuncional. A ella le repugnaba profundamente. Le pidió A Jack que incitara a Trevor a matarla. Pero su unión con el Glee Club le salvó la vida.

Cuando Trevor se quebró. Ella incitó a Jack a que lo asesinara. Preparó la emboscada en la cabaña, iban a hacer un plan elaborado para traer a Quinn y a Russell ahí, pero ellos llegaron solos. Lo que le facilitó mucho todo.

Jack siempre tenía que hablar demás, por eso le dijo lo "del paraíso fiscal" a Quinn, que, al ser sumamente inteligente, entendió que Jack no tenía la inteligencia de elaborar todo desde un inicio, Trevor tampoco. Y obviamente no tenían la edad para hacer eso de desviar el dinero hacia el exterior.

Ella hizo su cuartada firme al viajar con su hija a New York. Dónde miles de personas la vieron.

Mas siempre estuvo al pendiente de lo que sucedía con Jack y Quinn. Ella le dijo específicamente que la mate y a Russell. Pero Jack se tornó emotivo e hizo otra cosa… "la emoción de la casa" que decía Russell.

Jack mató al chofer de Santana, y a Santana la dio por muerta tirándola al río.

Russell salvó a su hija metiéndole ideas a Jack y trabajándolo, influenciándolo a él.

El detective Connor llegó e instintivamente sabía que no podía matar a su propio hijo, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Pero si mataba a Quinn, puede que hasta redirigiera la investigación lejos de su hijo para cubrirlo. Jack lo mató, nunca le importó su padre adoptivo, por que ante sus ojos él lo había separado de Russell. Mentiras provocadas por Judy.

Aquí los únicos Fabray eran Russell, Frannie y Jack.

Con cabos sueltos. Judy hizo su aparición

La enfermera que sedó a Santana, fue ella, a fin de que muera dormida, pero la oportuna aparición de su papá y el cambio de su medicina le salvó la vida.

Jack no tuvo esa suerte, ella lo ahogó con una almohada, (sin saber que él ya había escrito una confesión por si le pasara algo) olvidando su anillo de casada en el buró cerca a su cama.

Luego intentó envenenar a Quinn para que no hablara de sus dudas con Rachel. Y cómo no pudo trató de inyectarle veneno a través del suero.

Ante las sospechas de Quinn hacia Rachel, ella y Santana lo descifraron para el detective Spencer. Elizabeth revisó a la casa de pies a cabeza, encontrando los micrófonos y cámaras. Alice pidió pruebas para el jugo derramado en la manta de Quinn encontrando un alto nivel de cianuro.

Y luego la emboscaron para atraparla antes que desapareciera.

Si bien Russell era un padre de mierda, siempre veló por sus hijas con una ética cuestionable desde el inicio. Nunca estuvo involucrado en el tiroteo.

El bebé que esperaba su nueva amante nunca fue suyo, fue una oportunidad más de Judy de manipularlo. A él, a su orgullo, a su herencia.

Judy Fabray manipuló a muchas personas a lo largo de todas sus andanzas.

El fiscal iba a pedir pena de muerte.

Ella logró hacer un trato, les iba a enseñar dónde se encontraba específicamente los cadáveres de la gente que mató, iba a devolver hasta el último centavo que tocó, y les iba a contar cada pequeña argucia que hizo para conseguir lo que quería ayudándoles así a cerrar varios casos.

El abogado de parte de Russell también objetó que Quinn no subiera al estrado a confrontar a su madre, no quería revivir el trauma en su hija.

A él, el detective lo iba a acusar por estafas múltiples, y por el maltrato a Quinn a través de los años (Santana le avisó al detective Spencer cada vez que su "hermana" llegó a este hospital por lesiones provocadas por una paliza y había guardado cada prueba contra él. Se las entregó en una gran caja frente a Russell para que sepa que ella lo estaba encerrando) él también acordaría un trato póstumo para informarle cada cosa que hizo, devolver el dinero que quedaba, por que ya la mayoría se la había gastado.

Ambos perderían la custodia y para que Quinn no pasara a un hogar ajeno al suyo. Frannie pediría la custodia de su hermana.

…

\- Eh leoncito ¿Qué pasa?

Quinn le mandó una mirada que decía ¿En serio?

\- Bueno está bien, aparte de toda esta mierda… te cuento Brittany terminó a ruedas por mí – decía feliz Santana.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Yeahh… ella me va a dar una oportunidad, y no voy a cagarla.

\- Eso es San, no lo arruines o me voy a parar y voy a atraparte

\- Eso sería chévere de ver, cojearías con un bastón detrás de mí – decía Santana tratando de hacerla sonreir.

\- San, me acorde de todo

\- ¿De todo lo del cole o lo de la cabaña?

\- Todo San – decía muy apenada Quinn y sollozando preguntó - ¿Acaso es mi culpa?

Después de eso, se echó a llorar. Santana la cobijó en sus brazos, diciéndole "qué no, nada de toda esta locura fue su culpa"

"Que todo lo provocó la retorcida de Judy y que también iba a retorcer más sus palabras para hacerle daño".

Cuando Quinn se puso incontrolable, Santana llamó a Rachel y a su papá. Quién inmediatamente trató de sedarla para que descanse.

Rachel entró al cuarto y abrazó a Quinn fuertemente tratando de consolarla y absorber su dolor y pánico.

El doctor de todas maneras la sedó… y la observó por un momento mientras Quinn se retorcía en lo que él esperaba no sean pesadillas.

Rachel se subió a la cama, y tratando en gran medida de no hacerle daño la abrazó y la puso encima de ella, con lo que Quinn puso su cabeza entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro de ella.

El doctor y el papá de Rachel estuvieron de acuerdo con que Rachel se quedara con Quinn a pasar la noche y a la vez le informaron que Quinn se había acordado de todo.

Cuando todos salieron del cuarto, dejando sólo a Rachel y a Quinn. Rachel se puso a cantar suavemente, a consolarla y a decirle "lo maravillosa persona que era" y "que jamás piense que es su culpa".

Rachel estuvo con ella en cada momento de la noche cuando Quinn pareció alterarse. Ella no durmió esa noche cuidando el sueño de Quinn.

...

Nota:

\- Hey .mendez feliz de verte por aquí otra vez.

\- No faltan muchos capítulos para el final.

\- Nunca había escrito Smut, así que espero que esté bien.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Quinn durmió estupendamente a lado de Rachel. Ya en la mañana, en su estado adormilado pudo ver cómo Rachel se levantaba y recogía algunas cosas del cuarto, para después coger su carita por la mejilla en un acto sumamente dulce y darle varios besos en la nariz. Pudo jurar ver sonreír a su diva y sentirse "querida" pero también un poco ansiosa ese día. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento, por lo que soltó una lágrima. Y vio a Rachel entrecerrar los ojos y preguntar - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no tenía una respuesta, no sabía por qué se sentía así.

\- Hey hermosa, mírame, todo está bien – dijo Rachel para luego abrazarla

Quinn estaba tan ansiosa, confundida, asustada por toda la situación. Definitivamente era mucho mejor al no saber nada – pensó.

Apenas había pasado ya un tiempo desde el tiroteo y le quedaban un par de meses por delante para graduarse, y ella esperaba que todo fuese ya revelado.

\- ¿Rachel?

\- Humm

\- ¿Te alejarías de mí, por la mierda que pasa en mi familia? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Nunca Quinn – desestimó la pregunta muy rápido con un entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Tú crees que las personas se alejen de mí, por lo que pasó e hizo mi familia?

\- Quinn – Rachel sujetó ambas mejillas delicadamente y dijo – nadie que realmente te quiera y te aprecie se va a alejar de ti. Tú no hiciste nada, no es tu culpa

Quinn tenía demasiados problemas en su cabeza, así que trataba de despejar algunos.

\- Rach, por qué no te alejaste de mi madre, ¿cómo te dije? – preguntó enojada – cuando me enteré estuve muy preocupada.

\- Quinn, has hecho demasiado por mí, es lo mínimo que pude hacer por ti, además todo el tiempo Santana me acompañó, no me dejó sola. Asumo que eso fue por ti, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aún así fue peligroso.

\- Quinnnnn estoy bien – dijo Rachel con un puchero.

\- Con razón estuviste muy preocupada por mí, yo recién me acordé de todo y rayos, es demasiado.

\- Sí, es demasiado – Rachel dijo y tomó de la mano a Quinn – pero estamos juntos todos los de Glee, somos una familia y lo asumimos cómo tal.

\- ¿Rachel yo quiero ser más para ti?

\- ¿Más cómo mejores amigas?

\- Rachel

\- ¿Más cómo hermanas?

\- Rachel ¡ - gritó Quinn – Rachel siento algo por ti – susurró el leoncito siendo valiente cómo por 2 segundos, pero fue valiente – algo bonito – bueno 3 segundos.

Rachel sentada junto a su camilla, no sabía que decir, es decir, el beso que se habían dado había sido fabuloso, más allá de eso, increíble. Pero, no sabía si Quinn estaba diciendo todo eso, por las medicinas, o porque estaba asustada de perder a una de las dos personas que había tenido desde siempre de su lado, o porque realmente lo dice porque lo siente.

A parte de eso, ella tenía a Finn, él era su novio.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- Quinn creo que estás confundida, eso debe ser – tratando de convencerse – estuviste cerca a la muerte … - Quinn la interrumpió

\- Rachel, me gustas desde que tenía tres años, no estoy confundida, no me digas cómo me siento.

\- Quinn tengo un novio, que - por qué le costaba tanto decir la palabra "amo" – me quiere mucho, nosotros nos acostamos y – puff se fue de boca Rachel

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te acostaste con él? – preguntaba Quinn herida

\- Quinn, es mi novio

Quinn estaba herida, Finn se salió con las suyas, él no era un mal sujeto, sólo que en este momento Quinn no podía ver nada bueno en él.

\- Rachel, te bese, y se sintió fantástico, no lo niegues – todavía daba lucha el leoncito

\- Claro que se sintió fantástico Quinn. Te he admirado por años. El besarte es cómo ganar el "Tony".

\- ¿Comparas mi beso, con un premio que idealizas demasiado? – preguntó Quinn esperando que Rachel dijera "Sí, Sí lo siento", pero no llegó.

\- El besarte es algo que he esperado por muchísimo tiempo y se dio…

\- ¿Y qué? Puedes tacharlo de tu lista, eso me vas a decir.

\- Quinn tengo un novio, no sé que esperas que te diga – una muy exasperada diva decía.

A Quinn se le rompía el corazón saber que Rachel ahora parecía encontrarse a años luz.

\- Quinn el hecho de que hallas engañado a todas tus parejas, no significa que yo también tenga que hacerlo, mierda – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que había metido la pata otra vez.

Quinn se sentía tan avergonzada, derrotada, que no sabía que hacer. No podía moverse por la reciente operación. La darían de alta recién al culmino de la semana.

\- ¿Rachel?

\- Dime

\- ¿Puedes irte?, yo no puedo irme.

\- Quinn por favor, no hagas esto. No te aísles – suplicaba Rachel

\- Rachel acabo de decirte que me gustas, que siento algo por ti. Y tu me has choteado épicamente y dado que no me puedo mover. Te pido que al menos me des algo de dignidad, yéndote – Quinn no la miraba, miraba su colcha, porque sabía que si levantaba la vista se le iba a cortar la voz.

Rachel la veía en la cama, tan pequeña y vulnerable. Y no quería irse de ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era lo mínimo que le debía a ella. Rachel no se despidió, sólo se fue, no sin antes de avisarle a Santana que había pasado para que vaya con Quinn.

…

\- Hey, quería verte antes de irme – dijo desde su silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó muy sorprendida Quinn, nunca se imaginó su visita.

\- Quería verte, y decirte que, aunque no me creas, te amo.

Quinn no dijo nada, tenía la voz entrecortada.

\- Quinn has sobrevivido a lo peor, poniéndote en riesgo innecesario y aún así sobreviviste. Déjame decirte que te enseñé bien, a pesar de lo que puedas decir.

\- Ha, esa es la subestimación del año, mírame dónde estoy…

\- Quinn la lástima no te cae.

\- No te pido que la tengas.

\- Sabes porque siempre fui tan duro contigo y no con tu hermana…

\- Ilumíname papá

\- Porque ella nació tan delicada cómo una princesa. Tú no eras así, había fuego en tus ojos, por eso siempre creí que serías una luchadora.

\- Por eso me maltrataste, que excusa barata papá – dijo llorando Quinn – estarás feliz con lo que pasó con Rachel supongo…

\- Sabes nunca me gustó esa situación.

\- Lo sé, eres un homófobo.

\- No, no es lo que crees. No soy homófobo, nunca me gustó esa situación, porque desde los tres años siempre fuiste atrás de ella, rogando algo de atención, de una sonrisa suya. Los Fabray jamás hacemos eso. Eso me molestó. Que no tuvieras la suficiente garra para ir tras lo que quieres. Somos Fabray, Quinn. Los Fabray no hacen nada a medias.

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? – preguntó Quinn, todavía sin saber el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Que si quieres a la chica que luches por ella. No somos derrotistas Quinn. Y que te amo, te lo digo ahora, aunque no me creas, ya que voy a ir a la cárcel y no sé cuándo vuelva a verte – y con eso él se fue escoltado por la policía.

Quinn se quedó muy confusa, oír que su papá le decía "Te amo" era demasiado alucinante y lo más extraño, que diga que "jamás odió a los Berry sino la dependencia y cobardía de ella al no intentar más fuerte, y conseguir la chica" era realmente raro.

Su "papá" la amaba… raro

Su "Frannie" también la amaba…

y más importante …

Su "Beth" la amaba… asombroso.

Eso era suficiente para ella y cómo pluss…

Su "Santana" también la amaba, cómo su hermana…

Ella podía con eso. Ella podría con eso, ni bien saliera de esa sala, pero por ahora, ella podía sentir su dolor y permitirse llorar. Cosa que hizo…

Hasta que Santana llegó y siguió con ella. Ella le ofreció un hombro para llorar a "Su capitana"

Maldiciendo internamente a la diva por elegir a su "árbol propio" por sobre Quinn, pero todavía no había visto todo, se dijo. Si Quinn quería a su "hobbit", ella le ayudaría. Haría todo por ella, con el único fin de no volverla a ver triste.

…

Ya por la noche…

9:00pm

Quinn, antes cuándo no recordaba el tiroteo y lo póstumo podía dormir a medias, pensando que había pasado algo atroz, pero sin tener las imágenes que ahora tenía, que se le presentaban cómo escenas de flashback, cómo las imágenes en el cine. Sin mencionar los gritos, y el horror que se le venía, ni bien cerrados los ojos.

Trató de dormir, en verdad, trató de hacerlo por su cuenta, pero no podía, sobre todo porque se le aparecía Jack en varios escenarios posibles, uno más aterrador que el otro.

Dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pero no pudo dormir. Despertar a su hermana y su novio, para decirle que no podía dormir, tal cual nena de Kindergarden, no era una opción, porque sólo le diría que se vaya a dormir, no solucionaría nada.

Así que tomó la segunda posible decisión que tenía que funcionar sí o sí. No quería volver a tomar las píldoras que le daban en el hospital, hasta que su propio cerebro apague las imágenes y las pastillas se vayan, o en un muy mínimo porcentaje, que se vuelva adicta.

…

Con la decisión bien clara, cogió una nota y le escribió a su hermana dónde iba a estar para que no se preocupe y decirle qué si la podía recoger en la mañana, para preparase al colegio.

El leoncito valiente, tomó su almohada y su manta favorita que tenía elefantes en ella…

¿Qué?

Yeah, el leoncito tomó su almohada bajo un brazo y su manta sobre el hombro y con su bastón caminó dos cuadras abajo a la casa de Rachel.

Leroy fue quién abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose por la presencia de Quinn.

\- Hola Quinn – vaya qué sorpresa, dijo mirando la almohada y la manta.

\- Buenas noches Señor Berry – y a ser valiente se dijo el leoncito – ¿Puedo pasar?, no puedo dormir en mi cama, así que pensé qué podía dormir en la de Rachel – dijo tratando de esconder sus nervios y deseando qué él no le de una patada.

Leroy notando su nerviosismo y las ojeras que tenía, la dejó pasar. Pensando que esta niña, había pasado por demasiado y ya que no tenía un padre que sirviera de modelo, él lo podría hacer.

Él sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo muy sentido y le indicó que el cuarto de su hija estaba subiendo la escalera a la mano derecha y por si se perdía… había una estrella dorada inmensa en la puerta… Eso hizo reír a Quinn, por Rachel al ser tan adorable.

Quinn no tocó sólo entró, Rachel estaba en una videollamada con Finn.

\- Hey Rach – saludó Quinn y se fue al lado derecho de la cama.

\- ¿Quinn? – se sorprendió mucho Rachel.

\- ¿Quinn? – también Finn, ambos la miraron cómo si ella les hubiera dicho que esa noche iba a llover plata.

\- Finn, yo tengo que irme, te hablo después – La diva cortó rápidamente a su novio con el fin de averiguar que pasaba.

\- Hey… espera, adiós Rachel, adiós Quinn – alcanzó a decir Finn antes de que Rachel colgara.

\- Adiós Finn – respondió Quinn, quién se tapó en su lado con su manta y la alzó hasta tapar su nariz, de modo que sólo se veía sus ojos y parte de su cabello de león, sumamente adorable bebé, esperando lo que sería la respuesta de Rachel.

Rachel se le quedó mirando un momento antes de decidir qué iba a hacer o preguntar, hasta que se decidió.

\- ¿Quinn, qué está pasando?, yo iba a ir a tu casa para disculparme, de eso estaba hablando con Finn, pero ahora estás aquí, ¿así qué? – preguntó la diva levantando sus manos.

\- Así que no puedo dormir, y vine a verte, para poder dormir en tu cama – dijo ella tranquilamente, y luego se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose más.

\- Hey Quinn, espera – Rachel dio la vuelta a la cama para enfrentar a Quinn- ¿Cómo que no puedes dormir?, ¿hay bulla en tu casa o algo?

\- Nop – haciendo sonar la p

Rachel estaba cada vez más confusa. Hasta que Quinn dijo aquello que la diva estaba suplicando que no pasara.

\- Pesadillas – es lo único que dijo Quinn, mirando a la diva cómo cachorrito apaleado.

Y eso es lo único qué se necesitó para que ella apagara la luz y se fuera a su lado de la cama, tapando a Quinn con más colchas y atrayéndola a ella.

Quinn se volteó y acurrucó en Rachel, y ella se acurrucó más en Quinn.

Tal cómo lo había hecho en el hospital, lo hizo ahora en su casa, en su cama y con Quinn. Ella cuidó su sueño, y en cada sobresalto la tranquilizó murmurando una canción de cuna en su oído.

Ella juró que pudo oír ronronear a Quinn, algo así cómo un ruido sumamente lindo y constante.

¿Acaso su leoncito hecha persona podía ronronear?

Eso sólo la hizo sonreír mucho más, mientras esparcía besos en la cabecita de Quinn.

Leroy e Hiram pasaron más tarde a verlas, encontrándolas acurrucadas, una abrazando a la otra cómo si fuera un salvavidas en un bravo mar.

\- Awww mira Hiram, que bellas – se derretía Leroy

\- Yeah, mucho mejor que ese chico qué sólo vienen a comerse mi comida y manosear a mi hija – dijo con un puchero.

Leroy lo calmó sobando sus brazos lentamente de arriba hacia abajo y dijo – Ay amor, recuerdo esas épocas, amor de verano.

\- Rachel no está enamorada de Quinn, ella me cuenta todo – Hiram – Creo que está confundida.

\- Aún no, pero pronto amor, tal cual se miran y cuidan, pienso que eso podría pasar pronto.

\- Sabías que Quinn le robó un beso a mi pequeña – preguntó Hiram

\- No irás por la escopeta – dijo Leroy definitivo – además me gusta más ella que "su sombrilla personal"

\- A mí también, vamos a ayudarlas Lee.

\- Awww mira eso – se derretía ahora Hiram, al ver que Quinn sujetaba más fuerte a Rachel y ella se escondía en su cuello.

\- Mi bebé – dijo orgulloso Leroy, viendo el hermoso ser humano en el que se había convertido su hija.

Les tomaron una foto para luego enseñársela a su hija y las dejaron dormir. Ambos no escucharon ningún sobresalto en sus sueños, tal cual lo detallaba Frannie para con Quinn.

Su remedio: Rachel Berry.

…

Frannie vino en la mañana, muy preocupada por su hermana, les agradeció a los señores Berry por cobijar a su hermana y les pidió que si volviera a pasar que por favor lo sigan haciendo. Ellos le dijeron que no tenía que ni pedirlo. Quinn era muy bienvenida a su hogar, así como ella también.

Ella fue a verla temprano, antes del colegio, subió las escaleras y lo que vio, fácilmente se iba a catalogar cómo lo más adorable que pueda ver en esta vida.

Rachel estaba hechada de espalda y Quinn sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Rachel rodeando la cintura de Quinn con un abrazo de oso.

La maraña de mantas esparcidas, pero la manta de Quinn estaba alrededor de ella bien ceñida cómo si trataras de arropara un bebé, las piernas entrecruzadas, el pelo de ambos desperdigado en muchas direcciones, la respiración de ambas conjunta, hacia arriba y abajo.

Era sin dudas una imagen terriblemente adorable, Frannie tomó una foto y les pidió a los Berrys si podía pedir el día libre para Rachel, y ella pediría para Quinn, ya que ambas se veían muy cansadas y dado el hecho de que su hermana no había dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos aceptaron con gusto.

…

Cuando Rachel se despertó, se sobresaltó porque tenía un peso sobre el cuerpo, y desde su punto de vista sólo podía ver el cabello de un león.

¿Un león?

Ohhh… El leoncito Quinn se acordó.

Miró su despertador y se asustó por que ya era las 11 de la mañana… antes de correr y ejecutar su mejor performance de diva, se dio cuenta que había una nota sobre su mesa de noche, qué decía que sus padres habían pedido su día libre y primero respiró tranquila, luego se preocupó por que su asistencia perfecta se arruinaría. Pero luego oyó rugir a su león, porque ella se movía mucho… y fue sin duda muy adorable.

¿Cómo Quinn no se daba cuenta que era muy adorable, terriblemente adorable?

Ahí se tranquilizó, recordó la noche anterior, y sólo se acurrucó un poquito más, ellas podían dormir un poquito más.

…

1:00pm

Lo que la volvió a despertar fue su celular, 50 mensajes, 25 llamadas perdidas, muchas alertas al WhatsApp. Tanto de su celular cómo el de Quinn.

\- No, no te levantes, portadorcito – pidió somnolienta Quinn

\- Pero está sonando el celular – susurró Rachel a sabiendas que era la 1pm y todavía estaban en la cama - ¿dijiste por favorcito?

\- Sí sí, déjame dormir Berry – dijo con travesura.

\- Con que Berry ¿no? – dijo Rachel con travesura y luego atacó con cosquillas a Quinn.

Quién se retorció he hizo ruiditos sumamente ricos para diversión de ambas.

Ambas sólo se detuvieron, miraron confundidas a la puerta y Rachel un poquito asustada, sólo cuando una muy cabreada latina abrió la puerta de sopetón con Brittany a su lado.

\- ¿Puedes responder el maldito celular? ¡ – susurró medio gritando Santana preocupada.

\- Sí chicas, mi bebé aquí se ha vuelto loca toda la mañana, no está cool – dijo Brittany tratando de tranquilizar a Santana.

\- Yo eh lo siento… – trató de decir Rachel

\- Santana no he podido dormir, y estaba durmiendo con Rach – hizo ojitos Quinn a Santana.

Quién comprendió rápidamente y muy tranquila dijo – hey, los Sres. Berry han hecho el almuerzo, bajen – pidió muy tranquila y llevando a su Britt de la mano se fue del cuarto rápidamente, dejando confundida a Brittany y a Rachel.

Rachel miró inmediatamente a Quinn pidiendo explicación…

Quinn sólo dijo – Es cómo "el Dr jekyll y Mr hyde" más su lado de Barney – y con eso se levantó y tomó de la mano a su Rach para bajar a comer, dejándola aún más confundida que antes.

…

Todas ellas comieron en la mesa del comedor con Leroy e Hiram contando anécdotas curiosos y graciosos, sin duda una buena tarde.

...

Nota:

\- Lamento decirlo, pero el próximo capítulo será el final.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

El final

Quinn siguió cada noche durmiendo con Rachel y algunas situaciones en las que se había encontrado eran hilarantes, otras casi perturbadoras, pero eso no la desalentó.

Ejemplos…

Cómo la vez que se encontró a los señores Berrys besándose cual muchachos en el sillón, a ella le pareció terriblemente romántico. Ellos se sonrojaron. Ella los arrulló hasta llegar al cuarto de "Su Rach" diciendo – Awww – y tapándose los ojos hasta el final de la escalera. Al día siguiente todos rieron.

También cómo la vez que Rachel y Finn estaban en videollamada, y él seguía preguntándole a Rachel qué estás vistiendo, cuando Quinn entra y dice – una mantita de elefantes y una almohada rosa muy sexy – provocando la risa de Rachel y el "Fuck off" de Finn. Obviamente ella lo bloqueaba y mucho.

O Cómo la vez en que ambos estaban besándose, y Quinn entró cubriéndose los ojos, se echó al lado de su cama y fingió hablar dormida diciendo incoherencias que hacían reír a Rachel y enojar a Finn.

Quinn siguió cada noche durante dos meses, yendo a la casa de Rachel para dormir, sólo que ahora se despertaba temprano, le daba un beso en la nariz, frente o cuello a Rachel siempre haciéndola reír, luego se iba.

Que ella caminara a las 6 am con su almohada rosa y su manta envuelta en ella tal "tocado" se volvió familiar con los vecinos quienes la saludaban, algunas le daban un aventón, otros conversaban brevemente, sin duda alguna les llamaba la atención, les parecía dulce, curioso o gracioso. Una ricura. En fin, les encantaba su presencia, le daba un tono humano a el apellido "Fabray".

…

Tras todo lo ocurrido, Frannie tomó un respiro de la universidad, posponiéndola hasta que su hermana acabe el colegio y luego mudarse juntas a New York para seguir estudiando.

Fue muy difícil, al inicio sobre todo la parte de hacerse adulta de sopetón. Aunque para gran satisfacción de ella, Quinn cooperaba, era una buena niña, Elizabeth y Alice le ayudaban mucho, se convirtieron en una familia después de todo.

Una disfuncional, tal como lo era la familia de Glee, pero le funcionaba perfectamente.

…

Las clases después de tantas revelaciones, más tarde que nunca, empezaron a encajar, todo cayó en su lugar muy, muy lentamente, a paso de caracol, pero lo hizo al final. Quinn Lucy Fabray era un ser humano extraordinario con muchos valores y cosas cool cómo también defectos cómo todos, pero no era nada, nada, en comparación a "Judy Fabray" o "Russell Fabray", no había formas de relacionarlos.

Ella a pesar de todo lo malo, tenebroso, atroz que había ocurrido en los meses anteriores, tal cómo lo dijo su terapeuta, eligió tomar lo bueno que tenía, cada día, paso a paso, e ir a partir de ahí. "No puedes cambiar tu pasado, pero puedes dejarlo ir y comenzar tu futuro" esa frase caló mucho en ella, la hizo crecer.

Ella un fin de semana había ido a visitar el monumento que había sido creado para homenajear y recordar a las personas que no tuvieron el trágico chance de salvarse ese terrible día. Fue muy significativo para ella, Rachel estuvo con ella a cada instante, tomando su mano, ante la intensidad de tantos sentimientos juntos en un mismo punto. Ambas lloraron juntas. Y Quinn descubrió que el nombre de Jack y Trevor había sido borrado de la placa conmemoratoria y su cruz había sido arrancada, Rachel le dijo que muchas veces la habían puesto y muchas veces la habían arrancado.

Hasta que al final se decidió dejarlo ahí, tanto Jack cómo Trevor fueron enterrados juntos en un área del cementerio, dónde no colocaron lápidas con el temor que las destruyan, pero sí un recordatorio de cada uno, cómo un balón de futbol o el hobbie de la carpintería que tanto disfrutaba Jack.

Ellos habían sido unos niños influenciables, manipulables, cosa que aprovechó Judy Fabray desde un inicio, sobre todo con Jack, él cuál sufrió desde un inicio de la infame manipulación de Judy hasta el tiempo en el cual murió. No se le quita la culpa sobre lo que hicieron (cada uno es responsable de sus actos) fue terrible, atroz, nadie debería hacerlo jamás.

Quinn visitó ambas de sus tumbas, con pesar de que unos niños pudieran ser causantes de tanto sufrimiento. Preguntándose ¿Qué la diferencio del rumbo de vida de Jack, si ella también había sido criada desde el día 1 con Judy?, sin quererse responder que la única diferencia fue Russell Fabray y el tiempo qué pasó con ella enseñándole lo correcto, lo ruin.

Pensar que el maltrato causado por Russell, le salvó la vida, la hizo fuerte, fue la subestimación del año.

Quinn fue, lloró mucho, Rachel la cobijó todo el tiempo y al final del día, Quinn se fue a su casa para gran sorpresa de Rachel, quién reaccionó al instante.

\- Hey, Quinn, vamos a mi casa, ¿para dónde vas?

\- A la mía – dijo Quinn tranquila

\- ¿Qué, si tu duerme en la mía? – dijo con cariño Rachel.

\- Rachel – Quinn tomó sus manos y dijo – Me gustas y mucho, lo sabes. No quiero terminar cómo estos tipos.

\- ¿Qué, en el cementerio?, por que sabes que todos terminaremos ahí, desde aquí a unos cien años – aún confusa Rachel

\- No, no me entendiste. El cementerio está lleno de sueños inconclusos y yo no quiero terminar así. Me gustas mucho, y dormir a tu lado ha sido el cielo, muy embriagador, pero quiero más que dormir contigo, quiero una vida contigo. Y si sigo durmiendo en tu casa y fingiendo que nada pasa, no lo voy a lograr.

Rachel lo entendió al igual que Quinn.

\- Sabes dónde vivo, dime que piensas. Si vienes sabré que quieres, y si no, pues con todo el dolor del corazón, ahí quedamos – terminó Quinn con lágrimas en la cara.

\- ¿Es un ultimátum? Por qué se siente cómo uno – sollozando Rachel preguntó.

\- Es cómo Brodway mi diva, ¿O vas por todo, o te quedas con nada, Ve a lo grande o vete a casa?

Ambas entendieron y ambas se fueron en rumbos diferentes.

…

Rachel llegó desconsolada a casa, dónde ambos de sus padres la consolaron y la sentaron en el sillón antes de pedirle que explique la situación lentamente. Luego de ella, contarles lo que pasó, preguntó…

\- Papá ¿entiendes lo que me pide? – preguntó ella con los ojos rojos.

\- Sí mi amor- Leroy pasando los dedos por sobre su cabello – te está pidiendo mi amor que la elijas a ella.

\- Siempre la elijo, papá.

\- Yo sé mi amor, pero te está pidiendo que la elijas cómo ella te eligió a ti, cómo pareja. Tal cómo te lo pidió después del tiroteo, apenas despertó.

\- Sí bebé, todos creíamos que estaba ida, del dolor y hablando incoherencias, pero no era así. Ella te estaba pidiendo que la elijas cómo ella te eligió a ti. Cómo los pingüinos, amor, una pareja de por vida, hasta el final de los días cómo Leroy y yo, bebé – Hiram sosteniendo la mano de su hija.

\- No puedo elegir a una persona para toda la vida papá, aún no lo sé.

\- Lo sé amor, pero puedes elegir a una y probar desde ahí. Amor, soy tu padre y te amo, pero claramente esto de Finn no está funcionando - Leroy

\- Yo sé papá, es por eso que terminamos hace cinco días.

\- Eso es señal de que eres inteligente amor – intervenía Hiram – Porque si al inicio del día tienes en tu mente a Quinn y al final del mismo, también. Es obvio que algo no está funcionando bien, al no estar con ella.

\- Tengo miedo papá - admitió una muy pequeña Rachel.

\- ¿Por qué amor?, ¿Por enamorarte de una mujer?

\- No, no por eso, sino por enamorarme de Quinn y fallar y terminar sin su amistad siquiera – dijo llorando Rachel

\- Ay mi amor – Leroy cobijó a su pequeña – eso no va a pasar – ¿Cómo lo sé?, sólo lo sé, soy tu padre, confía en mí. A ser valiente amor, si quieres su amistad díselo, si quieres algo más, díselo. Pero no la tengas en el limbo, eso no está bien mi pequeña. La haces sufrir.

\- ¿La hago sufrir? – preguntó incrédula.

\- Sí mi amor – dijo Hiram – al esperanzarse y caminar alrededor tuyo y de Finn sobre cáscaras de huevo haciendo mal tercio.

\- Piensa en lo que quieres mi amor, te apoyaremos en lo que decidas – ambos padres abrazaron a su bebé.

\- No tengo en que pensar, ya sé lo que quiero papá. Ya vengo – dijo y salió corriendo.

Leroy e Hiram se miraban muy orgullosos de su pequeña hija, en sus mentes, no había dudas hacia dónde iba su pequeña. Ambos llamaron a Frannie para actualizarla de su estado.

…

En la casa Fabray...

Quinn caminaba mucho más taciturna que todas las veces que la había visto Frannie. No tuvo que preguntar por que los Berry ya le habían avisado lo que había pasado.

Quinn antes de entrar a su cuarto, se volteó a mirar a Frannie y buscar consuelo en sus brazos cuando una diva entró corriendo y arrastró a Quinn adentro del cuarto, cayendo ambas sobre la cama, gritando ella de sorpresa.

Frannie sonriendo cómo el gato de "Alice en el país de las maravillas" les gritó – una hora, vuelvo en una hora - y con esos cerró de portazo para que ambas se enteren. Cosa que ellas no hicieron.

Rachel cayó sobre Quinn mientras Quinn gritó por la sorpresa y cerró los ojos. Aún ella sobre Quinn, sólo tomó la distancia para verla plenamente, apoyándose sobre sus codos… ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Se preguntó, teniendo a esta hermosa criatura debajo de ella… "La chica más hermosa que he visto, pero mucho más que eso" …

\- Hey, hermosa, abre los ojos.

\- No. Porque creo que estoy alucinando – dijo Quinn sin creer la situación en que se encontrara. Entonces Rachel la peñisco…

\- Augh – dio un gritito el león, abriendo los ojos.

\- Ahí está esos bellos ojos del cual me enamoré – susurró Rachel

\- ¿No pudiste despertarme de otra manera que un peñisco? – preguntó Quinn todavía sin seguir el hilo de las palabras. Hasta que Rachel se cayó un momento y Quinn también. Hasta que comprendió todo y abrió sus ojitos muy grandes. Rachel se rió ante esto.

\- Yeah mi leoncito

\- ¿De verdad, no es una broma?

\- Sip, no es broma – susurró Rachel a Quinn.

\- Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntar…

\- ¿Y lo harás antes o después de besarme?

Quinn no pudo responder y cuando Rachel la iba a besar, este cayó sobre la mejilla

\- ¿Finn? -susurró el leoncito.

\- Terminamos hace cinco días… - Rachel no pudo terminar porque inmediatamente el leoncito volteó la situación, ahora Rachel estaba en la cama, y Quinn aprovechó tal situación.

Regalándole muchos besos tiernos sobre su nariz y ojos, haciéndola reír y brillar por tanta felicidad y adoración, luego pidiendo permiso que Rachel inmediatamente accedió, conectó finalmente sus labios, abriéndose un nuevo mundo ante ellas.

Quinn y Rachel se besaron apasionadamente por lo que fue un largo tiempo, ambas disfrutando de la otra, la lengua de Quinn pidió permiso a Rachel y ella muy pronto se dio cuenta que no podía negarle nada a Quinn. Sus manos errantes vagaron también, hacia todas las direcciones redescubriéndose ambas, sin tapujos. Las manos de Quinn empezaron en la cintura y Rachel las movió a su estómago dando un asentimiento cómo permiso para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Quinn empezó por la cintura, todo esto mientras tenía un apasionado beso con su diva quien le daba total control, y fueron ascendiendo jugando con el vientre de la diva, rasgándolo levemente con las uñas provocando un gemido de ambas, sólo sofocado con el inicio de otro beso. Quinn fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a los hermosos senos de su amor, quien acarició de principio a fin, por encima del brazier. Provocando en Rachel que se excitara mucho más, provocando unas ansias que no sabía que poseía por su Quinn, ella sujetó su trasero por encima de la falda, haciéndose fuertemente de los glúteos firmes de su bebé, provocando sin fines de gemidos, grititos y maldiciones. Sólo parando de bruces cuando su hermana Frannie abrió la puerta de golpe gritando – puertas abiertas siempre - y yéndose después en conjunto a la risa de su hermana Elizabeth que daba vítores de alegría en apoyo a su leoncito.

…

Quinn cayó sudorosa sobre su Rachel, exhausta, quien tenía sus labios voluptuosos muy acosados, saboreados, deseados por tanta actividad, y ni que hablar de sus cabellos que estaban muy despeinados y desordenados.

Quinn se acurrucó sobre su Rachel tratando de recobrar el aire, mientras su Rachel también estaba tratando de respirar mejor y todavía sosteniendo muy firme el trasero de su Quinn y adorándolo, jamás se cansaría de eso. Quien diría, que era una chica que amaba el trasero de su ¿novia?

\- Hey bebé, me estás excitando Rach – dijo muy sonrojada a su ¿novia?

\- ¿Es eso algo malo "mi Quinn"? – amasando los glúteos de su bebé.

\- No, pero si sigues así, no podré parar – aún susurrando Quinn - y tenemos la puerta abierta

\- Pues tendremos que ser rápidas ¿no crees? – preguntó Rachel haciendo que Quinn se separara y la mirará estupefacta.

\- ¿Quieres? – preguntó Rachel viéndose sumamente deseable y haciéndole ojitos

\- Rachel ¡ ¿Es en serio? – dijo medio gritando – osea sí quiero, contigo quiero todo, pero aún no hablamos y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial – susurró muy sonrojada y bella ella.

\- Yo también mi Quinn y será especial… pero realmente quiero hacer esto – susurró aún amasando el trasero de su bebé, mientras ella gemía.

Y Quinn incapaz de negarle algo, lo hizo. Se acurrucó en "Su Rachel" y le preguntó - ¿Serás mía?

\- Creí que ya era tuya – susurró a Quinn y luego intensificó más las caricias sobre su trasero, amasándolo, mientras Quinn se fregaba sobre el cuerpo de "Su Rach", colocando su centro sobre el muslo de su amada y fregándose hacia arriba y abajo, muy pegadas ambas, queriendo convertirse en uno, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Los gemidos se intensificaban y Rachel siendo la responsable de ambas, la trataba de acallar con suaves besos e intensificar el roce de su Quinn sobre ella, recorriendo con las uñas sus abdominales que fue lo que condujo a la locura a su bebé, llegando finalmente al orgasmo, sofocando su voz en el cuello de "Su Rachel" que la condujo a ella también, momentos después.

Tras largas respiraciones e intentos de recuperar el aire, Quinn se encontraba acurrucada sobre su Rach, y ella ya la había tapado con una sábana a ambas.

En el ambiente sólo se oía respiraciones bruscas e inhalaciones…

\- Hey hermosa – decía Rachel mirando con adoración a Quinn - ¿Serías mi novia?

\- Sí – dijo Quinn con gran emoción y esta vez con lágrimas de felicidad. Rachel acomodó mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja de su amada y besó cada una de sus lágrimas. Y continuó – Mierda Quinn, que caliente que eres bebé.

Quinn aún sonrojada, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y mirando a Rachel a los ojos susurró – Te amo

\- Te amo también – susurró Rachel

\- Te elijo – dijo Quinn

\- Te elijo de vuelta - respondiéndose por fin lo que Quinn había querido escuchar siempre, en su mente se repetía la frase **"I'll be with you forever"**

Eso hizo llorar a ambas de alegría y fundirse en un abrazo muy tierno.

Tanta actividad hizo a Quinn somnolienta, ella hacía el intento de mantener el sueño, de no querer dormir y aquello era una imagen sumamente adorable, dándose cuenta de la situación Rachel le susurraba que lo hiciera, que ella, estaría allí con ella, cuando ella despierte.

Y así Quinn se durmió, acurrucada sobre Rachel y con los dedos entrelazados.

Elizabeth al pasar al despedirse le dio una señal de "grandioso" con ambos pulgares, sin saber que habían tenido esa "dichosa actividad" sólo suponiendo que ambas estaban juntas.

\- ¿Rachel, serás mi cuñada? – preguntó Elizabeth desde la puerta, afuera del cuarto.

\- Por supuesto, vengo para quedarme – dijo antes de estallar en una sonrisa de megavatios, propia de ella.

\- Si algo, sale mal, tendré que arrestarte – dijo Elizabeth tratando de mantener su seriedad.

\- Sólo usarás esas esposas conmigo ¿entendido detective? – dijo seductoramente Alice quién la abrazó por detrás.

\- Sí, Sí bebé – dijo muy obedientemente Elizabeth moviendo la cabeza – provocando carcajadas de Rachel y de Alice.

\- Te veo luego pequeña, Adiós cariño – se despidieron ambas.

\- Sólo usarás esposas conmigo ¿entendiste bebé? – preguntó Quinn de lado seductoramente.

\- Sí, sí bebé – dijo obedientemente Rachel, escuchándose carcajadas de fondo de Alice y Elizabeth.

Touche.

Rachel avisó a casa que se quedaría y ambas durmieron acurrucada con la otra. Más tarde pasaría Frannie a taparlas, sorprendiéndose que la manta favorita de su hermana con elefantitos estaba rodeándolas a ambas. Ella tomó una foto, de lo adorable que era su hermana y salió, dejando a la puerta levemente abierta.

Mañana tendría que hablar con su hermana, sobre reglas de puertas abiertas si su novia iba a venir. Y le hizo gracia que así fuera, su Quinn había pasado por mucho, mierda, todos habían pasado por mucho.

El provenir sería duro, pero todo dividido entre dos o más resultaría más llevadero. Ya no tienen que estar solas, Quinn ya no tiene que estar sola, tiene una familia que la apoya, que la ama incondicionalmente. Ambas tienen una familia que las apoyaban y amaban en cada paso…

Todo es posible, con amor lo imposible se hace posible.

El amor se multiplica cuando se divide.

...

Nota:

\- Agradezco mucho que compartan este viaje conmigo. Deseo que hayan disfrutado de la intriga, de la trama, del romance, de la historia en sí. Pido perdón si me eh equivocado en algún ítem. Y espero que nos podamos encontrar pronto en otra historia. Hasta pronto.


End file.
